The Prom
by ElleGossip
Summary: It is set towards the end of the year and Blair is still shunned by everyone. Mostly about Blair and all the people around her and how she feels. Hope everyone enjoys.Reviews appreciated
1. Man of your dreams

**A/N:Hello this is my first ever Fanfic. I love gossip girl and Blair is my favourite. I do not own Gossip Girl**

Blair stood there. She had waited for this day ever since she had known what the prom was. It was supposed to be the perfect night. She and her date, Nate, would arrive in a jet black limo with some of their closest friends. She would wear a nice fitting, short-sleeved white Armani dress with a Chanel clutch to match. Nate would wear a nice black tux and a white tie. All eyes would be on them. But sadly that dream had been ruined ever since the world had found out about her and Chuck. Since then school had been a pain. She would look and see Jenny and her crew staring and mocking her. Sitting where she was supposed to sit. Doing what she was supposed to be doing. It was like living in a nightmare.

She had hung out with Serena and Dan, but sometimes thought she was a third wheel. She even tried being friends with Dan's friend, Vanessa, but that had failed miserably.

_Ring, Ring_

Blair picked up her phone and looked at the screen. _SERENA_ it read.

"Hey, S. Picked out a prom dress yet?"

"Not yet. B you should totally come to the prom. I still don't see why you aren't coming?"

"S, I just don't think that I should go. People still look at me with disgust ever since the 'incident'"

"So? Come on me and Dan will be there. Who cares about others, they are no match for a Waldorf."

Blair smiled. She was easily persuaded.

"Fine S."

"Yay! B, we are going to have so much fun."

"Yeah, one problem, I have no date."

"B, we will find you someone, I promise. A nice guy. Maybe Italian."

Blair laughed.

"I prefer French."

"Fine. We will get you the guy of your dreams and we will have the time of our lives. B I have to go, maybe we can meet up at Bendels later and get some dresses."

"Sure S."

"Bye B"

Blair hung up her phone. She couldn't believe it she was actually going to the prom. She decided to leave the house early and go for a walk in Central Park..

As she walked through the park, she started to remember what Serena had said. _The guy of your dreams._ That had been Nate. Nate had always been the one, but then for a while it was Chuck. Chuck, the guy who probably hated her more than Nate did. But he had the right to, she did treat him badly just so he wouldn't tell Nate about them. How could she have been so stupid.

"Blair?" called a voice. Blair turned around, shocked to see him.


	2. Prom Dresses

**A/N: Hey guys hope you like the story, don't worry more drama to come. Please review.**

"Chuck?" Blair said. Chuck was standing just a few feet away from her. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't seen him creep up behind her. They stood like that for a few moments.

"I better get going, I promised to meet Serena at Bendels to get prom dresses."

Chuck just looked at her. He seemed to be dazed, but Blair didn't know why. Had she changed? They hadn't spoken to each other since he basically told her she was worthless at the hotel bar. She started to turn but he caught her arm.

"Blair….."

She just looked at him and it hurt. After what he said to her, she didn't even want to look at him because that would be remembering what she was in his eyes: worthless. She loosened his grasp on her and continued to walk away. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she shook them away. Why was she feeling this about a boy who slept with different women a night. Why did he have this effect on her. She hailed a taxi and in a matter of minutes was standing outside Bendels. She saw Serena looking at some shirts.

"S."

Serena turned around and sprinted toward her. Through all the drama that happened that year, they could always count on each other.

"Come on, I found some dresses that would look fabulous."

Serena led the way. She showed Blair the dresses. One caught her eye, a red strapless, with gold embellishment. Normally, Blair wouldn't go for such a revealing dress, but since this was the prom and she didn't really have a date she decided what the heck. She picked up the dress and turned to see Serena who was eyeing some royal-blue gowns.

"S, I'm going to try this on ok."

Serena looked at what she was holding.

"B, you sure. It's not really like what you would wear."

Blair glanced at the dress again. Serena was right, she wouldn't normally wear that, but something was telling her that this dress was the one.

"I think it's time for a change."

Blair walked over to a dressing room and tried it on. It fit perfectly, hitting all the right spots. It made her feel important, like she once had been. She stepped out of the dressing room.

"S, how do I look?"

She heard camera flashes going off. _Gossip Girl is probably uploading the pictures right now with some wacky headline like: Former Upper Eastside Princess shedding off a few items of clothing, _thought Blair. Serena just looked at her.

"B, I think that dress was made for you. You look amazing. You have to get it!"

Blair just smiled. Maybe this dress could give her everything she needed. Serena started towards the dressing room carrying the royal-blue dress Blair had seen her eyeing before. Blair went back to the dressing room and put her own clothes back on and came out just in time to see Serena looking at herself in the mirror.

"S, you look so pretty, like a princess."

And it was true. The royal-blue dress was also strapless. It reached the ground but it made Serena look amazing.

"Cabbage Patch is going to faint after seeing you in this."

Serena smiled. She really liked Dan. He made her feel invincible and he helped her see more in the world then just money. After the girls bought their dresses they decided to meet up the next day and get accessories.

**Gossip Girl here. **

**Spotted: _S_& _B_ shopping at Bendels, in some impressive outfits apparently for the social event of the month: the prom. We all know _S_ is going with _Lonely Boy_, but _B_ who are you showing those legs for? **

**Well I will find out as soon as possible but for now, **

**XOXO, Gossip Girl **


	3. Nate's Ways

Nate looked at his cell phone screen. He saw the picture of Blair in the most stunning dress he had ever seen. He couldn't seem to forget her. He and Chuck had reconciled. They realized that a friendship that had lasted as long as theirs shouldn't go to waste because of one girl, no matter how special she was. He was still looking at the picture when Jenny approached him.

"Hey Nate. What's up?"

Nate just shrugged his shoulders. Jenny was a sweet girl, but he was afraid she was getting the wrong idea.

"So the prom is coming up."

"Yeah."

They stood there for a while. Nate looked at his shoes. He hoped to god Jenny wasn't trying to get him to ask her to the prom. He didn't know how to let her down easy without hurting her feelings.

"So, um… since you aren't going with anyone and I am not, I thought we could-"

"Sorry Jenny, I can't stay I have to go meet Chuck at Victrola. You know to work on um… homework."

Jenny gave him a weird look. _Did I just say homework at Victrola?_, thought Nate. He gave her a small smile and turned to walk to the bus stop. Once the bus arrived he got on and waited to be dropped off at Victrola. Sure enough there was Chuck talking with a couple of the strippers. Once he saw Nate approach, he shooed them off, he didn't need these strippers minding his personal business. The look on Nate's face was a shocked and confused look.

"Nathaniel, what's the matter?"

Nate just sat there and settled his books on an empty stool beside him. Chuck just started at him. They ordered some drinks and after a couple Nate started talking.

"I saw a picture of Blair on Gossip Girl and she looked so…. beautiful."

Chuck sighed. He had also seen the picture and it took him a lot to hide what he was feeling from his friend. They both seemed to be falling for the girl that had almost ruined their friendship. They sat in more silence.

"The prom is coming up. Decided who your going to take?"

"No, I don't seem like going."

Chuck almost choked on his drink. Prom without Nate was like Jessica Simpson without her father, it just didn't work.

"Come on Nathaniel. The prom is something everyone will be at. And so what if Blair's there, your over her aren't you."

Nate looked at his drink, trying to think. He turned to Chuck.

"I don't know."


	4. Can you find someone?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, i loved reading them and they have really gotten me addicted to writing, so thank you all. In this chapter I have decided to have a little Serena/Dan thing. Enjoy!**

Serena waited nervously in front of Dan's loft. She gently knocked on the door. Sure enough Dan was home.

"Hey."

She went over to him and gave him a hug. Even though it was quick, it made her feel content. They made their way to the living room. Serena loved coming here. It wasn't perfect and it felt like home. It was perfectly imperfect, just like how she liked it.

"So, what's up?"

Dan sat nervously on a chair nearby. Even though they had dated since September, she still took his breath away.

"It's Blair. I finally got her to come to the prom, but I promised I would find her a date."

"Well have you found anyone yet?"

"No. All the guys who go to St. Jude's are either taken or pervs. I actually came here to ask you if you knew anyone who could probably take her."

"Are you sure Blair would even want to talk to anyone that I would know, much less have them as her date."

Serena sighed. She hadn't thought about that, but this was Blair Waldorf, she only wants the best.

"Come on. Blair needs a date. I promised her."

Dan looked into Serena's eyes. They were sincere. He smiled.

"Yeah sure. I'll find her a guy."

Serena squealed and jumped up and gave Dan the tightest hug.

"Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!"

He just smiled. He loved making her feel happy, even if it meant helping her best friend. Serena placed her hands around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and they looked at each other with utter happiness.

"Dan, I love you."

Dan smiled.

"I love you, too"

They both kissed each other at the same time, like they knew what the other one was thinking. That kiss meant the same thing for both of them: being secure. Their kiss was interrupted by Serena's phone going off.

"Oh, sorry."

Dan put his hands in his pocket as Serena answered her phone.

"Hey Eric."

"Serena, mom wants to take us out for dinner tomorrow, with Bart!"

Serena sighed. She was still feeling like throwing up every time she was reminded that her mother was marrying the father of one of the worst people she knew.

"Don't worry, it's just dinner."

"How do I not worry. The last time we went out for dinner, Bart kept asking me about Florida. Do you know how many times I had to say save the mantes."

"Eric, I'll find a way to get us out of it. Jeez you are such a baby sometimes."

She loved teasing her little brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Well bye."

"Bye."

She hung up her phone.

"I have to go. I promised to stop by at Blair's on the way."

"Ok. Can't keep Ms. Waldorf waiting."

Serena laughed and pulled him into one more kiss before she left. She liked where she was in life and it was all thanks to him.


	5. Cabbage Patch is doing what?

**A/N" Omg! Thank you for the reviews. I will try to write a lot more. And once again thank you.**

Blair was flipping through a magazine when she heard the elevator doors open. Her bedroom door flew open and Serena came running in. she took a seat next to her on her bed.

"B, you have to help me!"

"Sure, what is it?"

"My mom wants me and Eric to have dinner with her and Bart as a 'family', how do I get out of it?"

Blair started pacing through her room. She had met Bart Bass and there was a reason to be scared of him, he was so intimidating that it was scary and having dinner with him would send shivers down your back. Finally after what seemed like forever, she finally sat back down.

"Just say you have to pick out stuff for the prom and it's probably going to take the whole day, and then just say your part of the prom committee. Your mom will never find out."

Serena nodded.

"Thanks, B. Eric was counting on me. He hates Bart."

"Well who wouldn't."

They laughed. It was moments like these that were most important to Blair, the moments that weren't planned but just happened.

"I actually have some great news for you."

"Ok, what is it."

Blair flashed on a huge grin, she seemed to like good news lately.

"Dan's going to find you a date, isn't that great!"

Blair just sat there. _Cabbage Patch is going to find me a date? Great now I am going with some poet who sits in the same restaurant every day starting out a window trying to find hope in his miserable life,_ thought Blair. She put on a fake smile.

"Great."

Serena saw Blair's expression and knew what it meant.

"Come on, B. give it a chance."

Blair looked up at Serena.

"S, Dan barely knows me. What if the date that he gets me is a guy who wears a ty-died shirt, never cuts his hair and always sings songs about a starfish."

Serena gave her a _Are you serious?_ look.

"S, I'm just saying it could happen."

"Don't worry, B. I'll be there so Dan knows what guy to look for. I wouldn't let him give you a bad date. You're my best friend, I would never do that to you."

Blair smiled. She and Serena would always be there for each other. It was a friendship made to last.

"Ok. I trust you."

Serena jumped up and down and gave her friend a hug.

"Well I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She watched Serena leave and then went back to her own thoughts, She was actually allowing Cabbage Patch to pick out her date, what was wrong with the world


	6. Meet me in Half and hour

**A/N: Seriously thank you to those who have read this story and have comented or favourited it or alerted it. Thank you to all of you. This is for all of you, Enjoy )**

Blair's phone was ringing. She hurried from the bathroom and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"B, meet me outside Saks in half an hour."

"Um ok, bye."

She hung up, still confused about Serena. She quickly got dressed, even though she didn't think she looked her best. She called a taxi and was at Saks in a good 25 minutes. She quickly saw Serena finishing a latte.

"S, what was so important for me to meet you here for?"

Serena finished her latte and ran over to Blair.

"We can get some accessories and shoes. Besides I have some news for you."

"Really? Tell me!"

"Not yet, after we get some shopping done."

Blair sighed. Sometimes Serena was so difficult. They made their way through the store. Serena bought a nice sapphire necklace and matching earrings. She also bought nice silver stilettos. Blair bought a simple gold necklace and gold pumps. After they had bought their items, they decided to get some gelato.

"S, can you just tell me the news you had for me please?"

Serena sighed and put her gelato down.

"Fine. Dan found you a date!"

Blair dropped her gelato and jumped up with Serena. They were both screaming so loud that everyone around was looking at them. After a while they stopped, simply because laughing had made them tired.

"I can't believe it, Cabbage Patch did it! He found me a date. Wait what does he look like? Have you met him? When can I meet him?"

"Um not yet, but Dan said that you would like him. He also said we could have a double date tonight. So you want to go?"

"Yes!"

They both left right away and went to Blair's penthouse. They rushed into her room to help her decide what to wear.

"How about this, or no this. What should I wear S?"

"How about those skinny jeans, with those black boots and that shirt and umm…….. Oooh with this handbag."

She handed Blair a cute Coach handbag.

"Your right this would work. Thanks S. For everything."

"Don't mention it."

They gave each other a hug. Blair took in a deep breath.

"You nervous?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine."

"Well get ready, we're meeting them in an hour."

Blair hurried to put on her clothes. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. She finally got dressed. Serena was sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."


	7. I like your outfit

**A/N: It's the one people have been waiting for: The Date, enjoy.**

Serena and Blair stood in front of Blair's penthouse. They waited for a taxi and sure enough with Serena yelling, they got one. During the ride to a small restaurant in Brooklyn, Serena talked non-stop about how much fun Blair was going to have and how she was going to find her 'soul mate'. Blair just smiled; the less she talked, the better. Once they had arrived, Blair took in one deep breath and followed Serena. Dan and a handsome guy were standing outside. Serena ran to Dan and gave him a tight hug. Blair followed quietly. After the lovebirds were finished, Serena yanked Blair's arm.

"Dan, introduce Blair."

Dan turned around and his friend came up next to him.

"Blair meet Kyle. Kyle meet Blair."

Kyle extended his hand out and Blair shook it. Kyle was around 6', he had sandy-blond hair and his jaw was perfect. He had a little bit of a tan. His eyes were a dark brown and his nose looked like it had been chiselled for him by Zeus. His body looked like it was in perfect shape.

"Come on, let's get some food."

Serena said that with such excitement. She and Dan went in first, Blair and Kyle slowly followed.

"So your from the Upper Eastside right?"

Blair nodded. He seemed uncomfortable. They walked in and went to the booth that Serena and Dan were already sitting at. They were sitting right next to each other, so Blair and Kyle had to do the same but across from them. They quickly ordered their food. Serena and Dan got into a conversation so Blair and Kyle were really quiet.

"I like your outfit."

Blair smiled. _He's trying so hard to start a conversation,_ she thought.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

He laughed.

"Why, thank you. You know, I was nervous coming on this date thing, but now I feel relaxed."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So I heard you wanted a prom date, would I be the perfect candidate or do I have to compete with all the boys in the Upper Eastside?"

Blair laughed.

"No you seem perfect."

They both smiled. They started talking about everything. They hadn't noticed how long they had been talking until Serena tried to interrupt them.

"Blair!"

Blair and Kyle turned around to see Serena with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry Serena. Guess we were just wrapped up in our conversation."

"I'll say."

Blair looked down at her watch and noticed it was almost 10. Her mother was supposed to be coming home tonight from Rome. Blair wanted to have a chance to talk to her.

"Oh no, I better go. It was nice meeting you Kyle. Bye S. Cabbage Patch."

She started to gather her stuff.

"B, I'll come with you. It's getting late and I need to head home anyway."

Serena kissed Dan goodbye and Blair and Kyle gave each other a handshake.

"I'll see you around, Kyle."

He smiled.

"I guess you will."

Blair and Serena left the restaurant and hailed a taxi. Once inside Serena started talking.

"So, Blair. How was it?"

"It was nice. Kyle is really nice and cute but….-"

"But what? You and him seemed to be getting along great and he seems to really like you. What could be wrong?"

Blair sat quietly for a few minutes. She fidgeted with her handbag.

"I don't know. Okay? I don't know. There is something about him that I'm not sure about him. Maybe it's because he……"

"Because he what? Come on spit it out B."

"Because he reminds me of Nate and Chuck!"

Things were quiet between them, until Serena broke the silence.

"I thought you were over both of them."

"I thought I was, but there are these feelings inside me that I can't forget."

"Maybe the only way you can truly move on is if you give Kyle a chance."

Blair looked up. She hadn't noticed she had been crying. The taxi stopped and they were outside Blair's building. She got out, but before she closed the door she had to say something.

"Maybe your right, S. Maybe that is the only way to truly move on."

Serena smiled and Blair smiled back.

"Goodnight B"

"Goodnight S."

She closed the door and watched Serena drive away.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Gossip Girl here. **

**Spotted: S & B meeting up with Lonely Boy and New boy at a restaurant in Brooklyn. Careful B, don't make the Upper Eastside Kings jealous now.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	8. Has she moved on?

"Jenny, did you check out Gossip Girl?"

"Not yet."

Jenny was sitting with her 'friends'. Kati and Is were in a conversation about which hat to wear on a windy day. She and Hazel had been talking about gossip girl. Hazel showed her a picture of Serena and Blair meeting up with Dan and some guy she wasn't sure she knew.

"Isn't that sad. Blair Waldorf dating a person from Brooklyn. I mean no offence Jenny, but it's Blair."

"I agree. Well who can blame her after Nate and Chuck dumped her cheap ass."

The girls laughed. They always talked about how stupid Blair was, even though Jenny always felt guilty but Blair had been a bitch to her, it's only right that she be a bitch back, right?

"Speaking of Nate, did he ask you to the prom yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. I don't see why he won't though. I always say hi and stuff I guess he just doesn't notice me."

"Well here's your chance for him to notice you, there he is with Chuck."

She pointed to them. Jenny smiled. This was too perfect.

"Only if you come with me, maybe you can ask Chuck to the prom. I heard he's looking."

Hazel smiled. Everyone knew she had a crush on Chuck, but she hated to admit it. Sometimes it looked pathetic, but Jenny couldn't say that. She would lose all her 'friends'. She had to stay in the 'in' circle for as long as she could. They made their way to the two boys. Hazel quickly got Chuck away so it was just Nate and Jenny.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey."

They both looked at the ground. Jenny leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

"You look so hot today, Nate."

He looked down again. _What is with this girl?_, he thought. She smiled.

"Thank you."

She was still smiling.

"So how is your day so far?"

Nate sighed. He didn't want to talk about what he had read on Gossip Girl. Had Blair really moved on? It made him feel sick. How could she be over him. Hadn't he meant anything to her. He hadn't even gotten over her and she was already dating guys from Brooklyn. He had almost forgotten that Jenny was standing there.

"Oh sorry. My day has been, um complicated."

"Well good thing I'm here to make it un complicated."

He just looked at her. _Did she just say, un complicated? Why is she trying so hard?,_ he thought.

"So I actually came here to ask you something"

He looked back down at his shoes.

"I know that I can't really go to the prom with out a date because I'm a freshman, so I was wondering if you could take me?"

_I can't believe I just did that. Hopefully, he says yes._ she thought. She looked up and saw that he was still looking at his shoes.

"Nate, you okay?"

He looked up and saw her staring at him with puppy dog eyes. _I don't want to hurt her feelings, she is a freshman, but maybe this way I can get over Blair_, he thought.

"Sure Jenny, I'll take you the prom."

She squealed. He just smiled. _What are you getting yourself into, _he thought.

"Well I better go, looks like Hazel is done talking to Chuck. I'll call you later so we can go over details for the prom."

"Yeah… details."

She smiled and walked away with Hazel. Chuck came back and stood with him.

"That Hazel needs to learn the difference between class and a slut. The whole time she was talking to me, she was trying to pull her skirt up higher and higher."

"But I thought you liked that sort of stuff?"

"I don't know, Nathaniel. Lately it just doesn't appeal to me."

"Well Chuck, I am shocked."

He made a shocked face. Chuck playfully punched him.

"So your going with the younger Humphrey?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They kept walking.

"So your going with Hazel?"

"Yeah might as well. It's prom."

The bell rang and they walked to their classes, thinking of the one girl they wanted most: Blair.

**Hello Upper Eastsiders,**

**Gossip Girl Here,**

**Spotted: The Upper East Side kings with J and H. Word is J and N going to the prom together. No word on C and H but we are all sure that C would love to take H seeing as though she is the new Upper East Side Queen. Are the Upper East Side Kings, trying to make a former queen jealous? Don't fret boys she may already be in some one else's pants.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl **


	9. Want to go out for a walk?

**A/N: Thank you to all of the fans out there **

"Cut it out Serena."

Dan, Serena and Blair were sitting on the Mets steps. Serena was tugging at Dan's scarf getting him all angry. Blair and Serena were laughing their heads off and soon Dan was joining them. From far away they looked like the best of friends.

"So Blair, how did find Kyle?"

"He was very nice and who knows he might be my prom date."

"Come on B, the prom is in 3 days! Just ask him already so he has time to get his tux and all that."

"We'll see S."

Blair was finishing her latte. Serena and Dan were playing a game of awe-you-are-so-cute-when-you-do-that. She tried to keep her breakfast down. She hadn't really been thinking about Kyle as much she wanted to. There was always going to be the other boys. The boys she had amazing moments with, moments that would never be replaced. She stepped up to throw away her empty yogurt cup and when she came back to sit down she noticed Eric was sitting with them.

"Hello Eric."

He looked up. She had always treated him like her brother. That's how close she and Serena truly where, they had meshed their own families together.

"Hey Blair."

Serena and Dan had gone back to their game. Eric started to look like he was going to be sick.

"Want to go for a walk?"

He smiled. She knew he needed to get out of there before he puked.

"Yeah that sounds great, I'll see you later guys."

Serena and Dan hadn't even noticed. Blair laughed. They were so oblivious to the outside world. She wanted to be in a relationship like that one day. Just forget about everyone else and know there was one person that wouldn't judge you. She and Eric started walking.

"So What's new?"

"Nothing much. I heard you went out on a date with some guy Dan picked out."

"Yeah. I can't believe Serena actually allowed him to pick me out some guy. But it was a nice date and who knows maybe he'll be my prom date."

"Yeah the proms coming up. Sounds fun."

Blair smiled. He couldn't go because he was a freshman, he had to be asked by a junior or a senior to go. Then she had an idea.

"Eric, why don't you be my prom date?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. She laughed. _I need a date and he seems like he really wants to go, it's not like I like him. He's just a really good friend, _she thought. He looked up at her and realized she was serious.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I would be honoured."

He smiled. He had never been to a prom before and he didn't care who he went with.

"Fine, Blair. I'll take you to the prom."

"Thank you Eric."

"But what about that guy?"

"You mean the one Dan found for me? I like him, but I think I need to get to know him better. Besides I have known you forever. What if Bart wants to have dinner during prom night with you and your mom? Know you would have an excuse."

"Very clever."

She laughed. She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looked at her screen. One new message. It read. It was from gossip girl. She opened the message and saw a picture of Jenny and Nate and another picture of Hazel and Chuck. She began staring at the pictures.

"Blair?"

She hadn't noticed that Eric had been calling her name. Jenny and Nate? Hazel and Chuck? How could this be!

"You okay?"

"Yeah, um maybe we should meet up after school so we can get your tux fitted so it matches my dress."

"Sure."

"Well, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

She headed to the girls hall. As she walked in the girls started laughing at her. _What are they laughing at? I thought Jenny and her crew stopped bothering me months ago, _she thought. As she reached her locker, she was surprised to find Jenny and Hazel in front of it.

"Couldn't find anyone your own age, Blair."

Jenny started laughing after Hazel had spoken. Blair gave them a confused look. Before she could retaliate, she got another message from gossip girl. Know she knew why the world would be laughing at her.

**Hello Upper EastSiders **,

**Gossip Girl Here, **

**Looks like we have a new Upper East Side couple: former Queen B and S's little brother, E. or shall I saw King E. Is B trying to catch up to the Upper East Side Kings? What about the new boy Lonely Boy found her? Oh B, looks you have quite the scandal. It's about time, the Upper East Side was getting boring with out it's former queen.**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl**


	10. Concrete

**A/N:For all those who love Chuck this is for you**

Hazel and Jenny walked away, still laughing. Blair how ever was in total shock. _Who would believe such a thing, me and Eric are friends, why can't they understand that, _she thought. She turned to walk out of the building and back to the steps. She had time to go out and have a deep breath. Once she got outside, people weren't being any nicer. All the boys were laughing their heads off and all the girls looked at her in disgust. It was like when Chuck had told the world about their little affair. She sat down on the steps and stared out. She wasn't ready for another scandal to start about her. She sat there for a while, listening to the laughter of others. Chuck had walked up to her so quietly that she hadn't noticed until he spoke.

"Blair, how does it feel to be dating such a young man?"

Blair didn't even bother looking at him. How could such a busy womanizing ass still have time to humiliate her.

"Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Just because the warning bell rings, doesn't mean you have to go inside, Waldorf."

She looked around and saw that everyone had left and now it was just the two of them. Chuck sat down next to her. For a couple minutes they were quiet until Chuck broke the silence.

"Don't let a stupid rumour bring you down."

She looked up at him. She couldn't believe he was comforting her. But wait wasn't she worthless, like his father's horses. She looked down on the concrete. It was hard and grey, like how she sometimes felt. People know it's there but pay no attention there, like it's invisible.

"What do you want Bass? Shouldn't you be going back Hazel. She would be upset to find you here with me. After all you are her….prom date."

She couldn't say the last bit, but she had said it. It had taken a lot. Chuck was after all the guy she lost her virginity. He would always have that. And now he had moved on like Nate. She had been forgotten. The two boys that she had cared for most in the world, had forgotten her. Sometimes she felt that there was no point of going places that they were going to be, simply because they wouldn't notice her. She had almost ruined their friendship. What type of girl is she if she almost ruined one of the best friendships she had ever seen.

Chuck looked at her. She looked upset. He wanted to hold her, but he knew that was wrong. Sometimes when he went home, he wondered what life would be like if he had decided to have her as his girlfriend and forgot about Nate. Then he would shake his head and tell himself that no girl will ever be enough to separate Chuck and Nate. He never wanted to tell anyone, but he had actually loved Blair. She made him feel happy and other things that he had never felt before. But she had treated him like crap and no one treated him like that. He tried to heard to forget her, but she had left foot prints on his heart. And now sitting next to her, her was fighting all the feelings he had inside.

"Yes me and her are going to the prom together. Maybe I'll see you and Eric. By the way why are you taking him when you know that a boy in Brooklyn will want to take you in second?"

"I want to go with Eric because he is my friend. Friends have more fun than asses."

She glared at him.

"So what is wrong with Brooklyn boy?"

He tried to change the subject to avoid being on Blair's hate list.

"There was nothing wrong with him, it's just that I don't know him that well yet to ask him to be my prom date."

"It's just the prom Blair, there will be one next year."

"You don't understand, Chuck."

"Then tell me."

She looked into his eyes. For once they weren't sarcastic but _caring_.

"Ever since I knew what the prom was, I have dreamed about it. Me and Nate, perfect clothes and having a great time. Ever since then I have worked hard for it but now it just seems stupid but important. I'm not even making any sense."

She buried her head in her hands and to her surprise, tears started to hit the pavement. She didn't care that Chuck was there or not, she needed a good cry. But her cry soon turned into sobbing. As she sobbed, Chuck put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She rested on his chest. She was surprised that she didn't back away because it seemed so perfect. He held her a close as she would let him and let her cry. He would hold her until it stopped.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**We all saw B fall down further after and H & J confrontation. B was later seen sitting on the Mets steps. What's the problem B, afraid E will tell his little friends about your date or New Boy will come from Brooklyn to start a fight? Have no fear B, we all know King C will save you.**

**Spotted: C and B sitting on the Mets steps, having a heart-to-heart. Careful C, we all know how B can be.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl **


	11. An Afternoon with Eric

-1Eric waited patiently for Blair. The whole day guys in his class were asking how the former queen B had asked him to the prom. He just smiled, he didn't want to accidentally say things that would embarrass Blair. He was waiting on the Mets steps. People all around were tuning into Gossip Girl. All you could here was "Chuck and Blair." Finally he saw Blair approaching him.

"Eric! Sorry I kept you waiting."

"No problem."

They started walking and Eric called a taxi. They got in and went to a tux store that Blair had heard was good. They walked in and immediately Blair started picking out stuff for him. He just stood there not knowing what to say. She rushed him into a dressing room throwing a couple tuxedos at him. He stepped out after trying the one that Blair had said she loved the most.

"Eric! You look so good."

He just smiled and then checked himself out in the mirror. The sales person that had been helping them smiled and spoke.

"If I was a girl, I would find you utterly attractive."

He winked at Eric. Eric looked at the ground. _This guy is making me uncomfortable,_ he thought. Blair could see he was feeling weird and shoved all the rest of the tuxedos in the sales person's arms.

"Thank you. That will be all."

She shooed the sales person away. Eric just smiled. He then continued to look at himself in the mirror. Who would have ever thought that he would be escorting the Queen B. It just didn't make sense to him.

"Blair, you don't have to go with me if you don't want to. I don't want people making fun of you."

"Eric, I asked you. I wanted to go with you. I don't care what people have to say about me."

He just smiled. It was very rare that Blair would say something sincere. It almost made him feel special.

"Come on. Let's go pay for that and get some dinner. I'm starving."

"Sure."

They paid for the tux and walked to a near by restaurant. He heard the camera flashes going off, but decided not to tell Blair, he didn't need her getting worried about mindless gossip.

"So why did you ask me?"

Blair was thrown off guard.

"What?"

"Come on just tell me. Why did you ask me to the prom??

"I asked you because you seemed like you wanted to go. And you're a nice guy. I would rather go with a nice guy than a jerk."

He smiled.

"Thanks."

She smiled. After they had eaten, she decided to drop him off.

"You guys are still living at the Palace?"

"Yeah. My mom wants to be as close as she can to Bart."

"Who wouldn't want to be close to Bart."

They laughed. Again, Eric heard the sound of camera flashes going off. They stepped inside the hotel.

"Want to go to the bar? I don't feel like going back to the suite yet. Anyways Serena is out with Dan and it's awkward being alone with my mom."

"Sure."

They walked into the bar. Blair stopped in her tracks after seeing four people she really didn't feel like seeing at that moment. Eric saw them too.

"Come on Blair, we can sit far away from them."

Blair followed him, but she still felt the eyes of the four burning her neck.


	12. Were you just dissed?

**A/N: I would just like to thank those reading this story and the comments that I have recieved. Thank you. Here is another chapter. Enjoy**

"I can't believe she came here with Eric."

Jenny and Hazel laughed. They had agreed to meet Nate and Chuck at the Palace bar to talk about little details about the prom. While they were talking, who other than Blair herself walks in with Eric.

"She has got to be the most desperate person I have ever seen."

The girls laughed some more. Chuck clenched his fists under the table. He didn't like them talking about the only girl he had ever loved like that. She didn't deserve it. He had spent most of his day trying to make her feel better. Sometimes he felt that he caused her pain. Nate on the other hand had enough of Jenny and Hazel's stupid jokes about Blair.

"Will you guys just shut up!"

Both girls started at him with wide eyes. Chuck just turned his head. Nate's eyes were full of rage.

"Nate, we were just -"

"Just what? Making fun of her for no reason? Well I think that's kind of immature. If you want to go to the prom with me, drop the immature act."

Jenny was speechless. So was Hazel.

"Sorry Nate."

He just sighed. Hazel was eyeing him weirdly. Chuck noticed this.

"Hazel, what the hell are you doing?"

"I just think it's weird."

"What's so weird."

"That you and Nate seem to be caring more about Blair than us. We are your dates, she's the slut!"

That hit a nerve in Chuck.

"Hazel and Jenny take a drive to the state line and when you reach it keep going. Come on Nathaniel, I hate sitting at the same table with such low class people."

Nate and Chuck left the table leaving Jenny and Hazel shocked. Had they just been dissed by the Upper Eastside Kings? Meanwhile, Blair and Eric were sitting at a table with a perfect view of the whole ordeal.

"Did you see that?"

Blair was still shocked, that she hadn't heard Eric.

"Blair? I keep feeling like your zoning me out."

"Oh sorry. I'm just shocked. Why would they defend me after I almost ruined their friendship."

"Some people just do the right thing for no reason. I think it's cool."

"Me too."

They ordered drinks, no alcohol of course. They really seemed to be getting more comfortable with each other.

"Hey Blair, do you have the time?"

"Yeah it's 8:30. You have somewhere you have to be?"

"Yeah my mom likes me coming back at 8. She's still worried ever since, well you know."

Blair nodded. How could she forget the day Eric had told her about almost committing suicide. It still shocked her.

"Well I better get going too."

She and Eric said their good byes and she headed outside.

"Blair?"

She turned around. Almost dropping her purse as she did.

"Kyle! What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Dan. He said to meet him here."

"Well it's good to see you again."

She started to turn, but his voice stopped her.

"So did you get a date for the prom?"

She turned back to face him.

"Yes, I did. He's Serena's little brother. I guess I just wanted to go with someone that I could trust."

Kyle pretended to grab his chest like he had just been shot.

"Oh that hurt Blair."

They both laughed.

"Well sorry. I just felt like he really wanted to go."

"Don't worry. It's not my problem."

"Yes. Well I better get going."

She started to turn, but then an idea hit her. She turned back. He was still standing there.

"Don't you ever leave when you say your going to leave?"

She laughed.

"Well I was going to ask you something, but you can forget it now."

"No, no. I'm sorry. What was that you were going to ask?"

"I was wondering if maybe sometime you would like to go out, like on a date, just you and me."

"Yeah sure. Just you and me."

Blair smiled. She finally turned and waited for her limo to pick her up. As she stood there waiting she thought of the two people she had ever really dated: Chuck and Nate.

Oh why can't she get them out of her head.


	13. Special Talents

**A/N: Again I would like to thank those who have reviewed. Your reviews help me write the chapters. Anyways I would just like to say, that during week days, I won't write as much. So don't get all snappy. Much appreciated. Anways here is another chapter. Enjoy.**

"Come on Dan. Can't you stay?"

Serena and Dan were just stepping out of the taxi. They were walking to the courtyard outside the Palace.

"You know how much I would love to be with you all the time, but I have to go. My dad likes me to be home by 9 on a school night."

Serena pursed her lips so they pouted.

"Oh, come on Serena, you know it's hard for me to resist you."

Serena just laughed. She loved making him feel guilty, even when he had nothing to feel guilty for. It just reminded her how much he truly cared for her.

"Well, I must get going."

"Awe, okay."

They gave each other a kiss good bye. They started walking again.

"Hey isn't that Kyle?"

Dan followed Serena's gaze and saw his friend. Kyle saw them and walked over.

"What's going on lovebirds?"

Serena giggled. She still got flustered whenever anyone called her and Dan 'lovebirds' or a couple. She had never had a serious boyfriend who took her so seriously and cared so much about her. She knew Dan was a very special guy.

"Well nothing much. I was just dropping Serena off."

"Speaking of which, I am going to go inside. Bye Kyle. Love you Dan."

They kissed again. Kyle looked away. Nothing was more awkward when your friend and his girlfriend make out in front of you. Once they had finished Serena left and Dan was left with Kyle.

"Want to take a subway back?"

"Yeah sure."

They walked around trying to find a subway station. During their walk, Dan started talking.

"So how'd you find Blair?"

"I liked her. Actually while I was waiting for you, I saw her come out of the hotel and now we're going to go out on a date."

"No way? Blair?"

"You seemed surprised. Why do you think she doesn't like my special talents."

Dan laughed.

"Yeah like your ability to have gel in your hair while you wear clothes!"

"Man shut up. I only used that line once and I found out the hard way that it didn't work."

They both laughed.

"So you asked Blair, huh?"

"Actually, she asked me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Trust me I was as shocked as you."

"You really seem to like her."

"Yeah. I mean she's sweet and cute. Who would want better."

"Please don't tell me you referred Blair as sweet."

"She really is though."

"Even Gossip Girl won't believe that."

"Gossip Girl?"

"Yeah it's this site that seems to know everything about everyone."

"The Upper Eastside is so popular that it needs it own site. That is something I wished I didn't know. What's next their own 3-D movie?"

"Hey, it's the Upper Eastside, what do you expect?"

They finally reached the subway station and took a train back to Brooklyn. They were walking to Kyle's loft.

"So what's Blair like?"

"What do you mean, you already met her."

"No, I mean what else is there to her."

"Well she used to rule the Upper Eastside, well until the incident."

"Incident?"

"Yeah. I don't think I should be telling you though. The Upper Eastside has ears everywhere."

Kyle laughed. Dan dropped him off and continued to walk to his loft. As he was walking, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dan. It's Jenny."

"Hey Jen. What's up?"

"I just had the most horrible time ever."

"What? What happened?"

"Nate basically said that he didn't want to go to the prom with me."

"Wait, why would he say that?"

"I don't know, he just got all defensive when me and Hazel were talking about Blair."

"So he defended her?"

"Yeah. Listen can you come home. I really need someone to talk to since dad is still at the art gallery. Anyways I don't want you to waste your minutes. You know how dad gets if the phone bill is over 10 dollars."

He laughed.

"Fine, I'll be right over."

"Thanks. You're the best!"

"I've been told."

He hung up and continued walking. His phone ran again.

"Jenny what do you want now?"

"Cabbage Patch, is that how you answer all your calls?"

"Blair? Why are you calling me?"

"Well I asked out Kyle but I forgot to get his number, so I was wondering if you had it."

"Yeah. I'm in a hurry right now, so I'll give it to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, Thank you Cabbage Patch."

He hung up.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Gossip Girl here.**

**Heard the Upper East Side Kings have dumped J & H. Sorry girls, looks like you won't be queens anytime soon. Word is, they were defending B. Wonder what's so special about her. Speaking of B, spotted: B and New Boy having a talk outside the palace. Is love in the air for B? Or has she forgotten about little E? S, we don't recommend you allow your boy toy pick out dates for our Queen B, we wouldn't want her to go soft now.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	14. Cabbage Patch, don't fail me now

Blair impatiently waited for Serena and Dan. _Where is he? Doesn't he know how important this is for me? Cabbage Patch why do you have to fail me now, _she thought. Suddenly her prayers were answered. There was Serena and Dan, laughing and holding hands. Blair hurried up to them with and excited look in her eyes.

"Do you have it?"

Dan pulled out a little piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Yeah."

"Thank you! Now if you don't mind I have an important phone call to make."

She hurried off. Serena turned to Dan.

"What was that about?"

"She asked me for Kyle's number. I think it's good. About time he got a girlfriend."

"I still can't believe you found her a date. All for me."

"Well I can't have you unhappy now."

Serena giggled. She hugged him. Just being with him was enough.

"Who knows, maybe Blair and Kyle will become the new it couple."

"Yeah, just don't mention it to Kyle, it will go straight to his head."

They laughed and went to sit on the steps. Meanwhile, Blair dialled Kyle's number. She pressed the phone against her ear and waited. _Pick up, Pick up, Pick up,._ Finally after three rings she heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Kyle. It's Blair."

"Blair? How did you get my number?"

"I asked a good friend of yours. I hope you don't find it stalkerish."

"Nah. But stalkerish? Are you making new words just for me?"

Blair laughed.

"Of course, just for you. I was actually calling to set up a date. I'm good tonight and tomorrow, but on Friday I can't because of the prom."

"How about tonight."

"Sure. We can meet at Fete de Tete. You know where that is?"

"No, but I'll get directions."

"Ok. I'll see you tonight. 6:00?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

"Well bye."

"Bye, Blair."

She hung up and dazed at her phone. Was she really going on a date with a guy who wasn't either Chuck or Nate. She made her way back to Serena and Dan on the steps.

"So how was it?"

"Great! Me and Kyle are going out tonight!"

Blair and Serena squealed. Dan just sat there. It was weird when girls got all girly. Having no one to turn to, he went over his Chemistry Homework. After they had finally calmed down, he looked back up.

"I never thought I'd say this but thank you Cabbage Patch."

"Your welcome."

"S, you defiantly have to come over and help me pick out something to wear."

"Sure."

Blair smiled. She loved actually having people to trust. They talked some more about the prom. Dan suddenly saw Nate and Chuck walking by.

"Um, excuse me ladies but I have something to take care of."

"Okay."

He kissed Serena and went to catch up with Nate and Chuck. As soon as he got close enough, he yelled their names.

"Chuck, Nate! Wait for me."

He started running towards them.

"Come on Nathaniel, we can still get away."

"Lets just wait for him."

Dan caught up to them.

"Nate I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Yeah sure man."

Chuck went to go talk to some other boys in their class.

"Listen Nate, I know you're a great guy but I can't believe you did what you did."

"Well what did I do?"

"Jenny was really looking forward to the prom. Why did you dump her?"

"If you were there you would understand."

"Well I wasn't there, so would you mind filling me in. I'm not exactly psychic."

"I don't know. One minute her and Hazel were making fun of Blair and something just snapped inside me. I can't explain it. It's like if someone makes fun of her it effects me. Her pain is my pain."

Dan looked at the ground. Was Nate really over Blair.

"Okay if it makes you happy, I'll take Jenny."

"Thank you man. I just don't want my sister to be unhappy."

"Yeah I understand."

Dan walked off back to Serena and Blair. Chuck walked back to Nate.

"What did Humphrey want?"

"Um nothing."

They started walking. As they walked, Nate caught sight of Jenny and her friends.

"I need to talk to someone."

Chuck simply followed. Nate and Chuck stopped right in front of the group of 'friends'.

"Jenny can I talk to you for a second."

She glanced at Hazel. Hazel gave her a _What are you waiting for, go!_ look. Jenny smiled.

"Okay."

She and Nate walked down to the sidewalk. From the corner of Nate's eye, he saw Chuck sit down looking uncomfortable as ever.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

He turned his attention back to Jenny.

"I was actually wondering if you would go to the prom with me. I think I made a mistake dumping on you like that."

_There I said it. Remember your doing this for Dan not you, _he thought. Jenny stood there smiling so hard.

"Of course I would love to. We are going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah…. Fun"

She smiled. They walked back to the group. Chuck got up quickly.

"I'll see you later Nate."

Before Nate had time to respond, Chuck pulled him quickly away.

"Nathaniel, what was that about?"

"I just decided to take Jenny to the prom."

"What? I thought that we would avoid that group because of what they said."

"I don't think Jenny had a lot to do with it."

"You don't think she had to do with it, or Humphrey doesn't."

"Why does it matter? Come on let's get to class. I can't be late anymore."

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say."

As they walked, Chuck couldn't do anything but think why Nate would take Jenny back. Didn't he care about Blair. Hadn't he heard what they had said about her. The bell rang and Chuck rushed to class.

**Hello Upper Eastsiders,**

**Gossip Girl here.**

**Well has anyone heard, King N taking the possible future queen J back. Does this have anything to do with a little talk with Lonely Boy. And what was that piece of paper Lonely Boy gave B? The Upper Eastside doesn't like secrets Lonely Boy.**

**XOXO Gossip girl **


	15. When's the date?

**A/N: Thank you to all these reviews. Anyways Enjoy**

"Okay, S. Pick whatever you want. I need to look nice."

She pushed Serena into her closet. Serena quickly got to work. She picked out a navy blue pencil skirt, a white blouse and some black heels.

"Here, try these on."

Blair rushed to the bathroom. She wasn't going to waste anytime. This date was too important. She stepped out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?"

"Blair, you look so pretty. Kyle is not going to be able to keep his eyes off you."

They laughed.

"Maybe you should wear that blue headband? You know the one that you got from Dorota for your birthday."

"Yeah that would work great."

She placed the headband on her head and made sure everything was perfect. Then she felt something in her stomach. _Butterflies?_ she thought. She shook those feelings away.

"S, do you have the time?"

"Yeah it's 5:30. When's the date?'

"In half an hour! Come on!"

The girls hurried down to the street and piled into the limo. Once they arrived at Fete de Tete, Serena pushed Blair out so fast that Blair had no idea what had hit her.

"Come on B. We can't keep Kyle waiting."

"I think that you are more excited than I am."

They were standing outside Fete de Tete. Suddenly Serena saw a familiar guy walking towards them holding a bouquet of tulips.

"Awe."

"What?"

"Look at what Kyle bought you."

Blair looked at where Serena was looking. She was just as shocked and impressed as she was.

_That is so sweet. Maybe Kyle won't be so bad_, she thought. He caught sight of them and walked over.

Blair felt the butterflies comeback again.

"Hey Blair. These are for you."

He gave her the tulips. She smelled them. They smelled sweet and warm. Kyle turned to look at Serena.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything. I didn't know dates on the Upper East Side were more than one person."

Serena laughed.

"Well hate to tell you that I'm not here to stay. Later B. Bye Kyle. Don't you two get crazy tonight."

Blair playfully punched Serena. Serena just laughed.

"Bye Serena."

Serena just waved and walked away. Kyle looked back at Blair.

"Ready to go in?"

"Yeah."

They walked in to a nice private table in the restaurant. They ordered and waited for their food.

"I still can't believe you asked me out."

"Well you better. I like you Kyle."

"I like you too."

They smiled and gazed into each other's eyes. Their food finally arrived.

"This is a nice place."

"Yeah, I like it. How did you find it anyway?"

"Well it took a lot of looking through phonebooks, which by the way are more boring than the dictionary."

Blair laughed. Kyle just smiled. He loved making her laugh.

"Well I am sorry our date had to happen by you reading all those phonebooks. You could have just told me and I could have picked you up."

"Nah, then I wouldn't have had time to pick out you those flowers."

"Speaking of which, thank you. They were beautiful."

"Yes, but not as much as you."

Blair blushed. _He is so sweet_ she thought. They ate their meals, stealing glances at each other. Once they had finished, they decided to go for a walk.

"It's so pretty out tonight."

Kyle looked up at the sky. _It's hard to believe I am here, on a date with Blair Waldorf, _he thought. They kept walking. He kept debating with himself whether or not to hold her hand. After about 5 minutes he finally grabbed her hand._ There you did it, _he thought. Blair looked at their intertwined hands and smiled. She didn't want to let go. For the first time in months she felt secure. The walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Kyle just looked at Blair, who was looking back at him. Kyle broke the silence.

"Blair, I'm glad you asked me on this date."

"Me too."

"You really are special."

"No. I mean I have done a lot of bad things to people that I truly care about. I think I'm anything but special."

"I don't believe that."

"Well you don't seem to be believing a lot of things from my mouth lately."

Kyle laughed and soon Blair joined him. Soon the laughter died down. Kyle looked into Blair's brown doe eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft against his. It started off sweet and soft but turned into more passion. Blair put her fingers through his hair and his hands on her back. Once Blair caught a hold of herself, she gently pulled away.

"Kyle…."

He looked at her confused.

"Sorry. Was I going to fast?"

"No, no. You did nothing wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. It's like I'm betraying someone."

"Okay…."

"No, no. It's just that I think that I am hurting someone or shall I say two someones."

"Oh. Well I don't want to make you do anything that you want to."

Blair smiled at him. _How can he be so nice to me after I just told him I was thinking about two other guys_, she thought.

"Kyle, how can you be so nice to a girl who just said kissing you reminded her of other two guys."

"Maybe it's because there is no point on making you feel bad for something that you have no control over."

She kept smiling. How could a guy be so perfect.

"Maybe we can be friends?"

"Yeah, I would really like that."

They walked back to the restaurant where Blair's limo was waiting.

"You sure you don't need a ride?"

"Yeah, I got a subway with my name on it."

They gave each other a small smile.

"Well bye."

"Bye."

"Kyle?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

He smiled.

"Your welcome."

She stepped into her limo and drove back to her penthouse. During her ride, her phone rang. She looked at the screen. It read _SERENA_.

"Hey S.

"B, how was the date?"

"It was nice but me and Kyle decided to be friends."

"What? I thought you really liked him."

"I do. As a friend. It's complicated."

"I see. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye S."

She hung up and finally reached her building. Once inside her room she lay across her bed, a million things going through her mind. _What should I do? Should I call them both? Should I just call one? But how will the other one feel? Why do they both have this effect on me!_ she thought. She got up and picked up her phone. She scrolled through her list and the first name she saw was Chuck's. She decided to text him.

Hey, can you meet me on the Mets steps tomorrow? It would mean a lot to me. -B

She sent it and continued scrolling through her list. She clicked Nate's name and sent him the same text. Was she really doing this? Was she going to finally talk to both the guys she had hurt the most in the world. Her thoughts were interrupted by a message. It was from Nate.

Yeah sure, tomorrow. 

She smiled. She received another message. It was from Chuck.

Sure. I'll meet you there.

She put her phone beside her on the bed. She started taking off her shoes, when her phone went off. Who could be sending her a message? She opened the message.

**Hello Upper Eastsiders,**

**Spotted: B and New Boy getting quite comfortable. They were seen kissing on 5th Ave. B, we know you don't kiss and tell but this is going to be hard to keep a secret. Oh B, how much you have changed.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	16. Blair asked me to meet me here

**A/N: I would like to thank all the fans again. Reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy**

Chuck waited on the Mets steps for Blair. _Where is she? She said it would mean a lot to her_, he thought. He paced around some more but stopped when he saw Nate walking towards him. Nate was just as confused as he was.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Nathaniel. But if you must know, Blair asked me to meet her here."

"Really? Me too."

"Well do you know where she is? She's a little late."

"No."

The boys both took seats on the steps. Jenny, Hazel and their 'crew' were walking by and saw them waiting. They walked up to them. Hazel spoke first.

"Hello Boys."

They just looked up. Hazel looked uncomfortable. Jenny decided to ease the tension.

"So Nate, when can you pick me up?'

"Up for….?"

"The prom! It's tomorrow. Remember?"

"Oh yeah… the prom."

"We are going to have so much fun."

Nate put on a fake smile. Chuck wasn't so much into hiding his feelings, and put on a pissed off face. From the corner of his eye, he saw Blair walking up to them. Once she reached them all she did was smile and hold out a hand that was meant to be shook.

"Hello everyone."

Jenny looked out at the hand. _Why on earth does she think that I would shake her slutty hand? _she thought.

"Come on girls. I don't feel like being in an area where people will think we're easy too. Bye Nate."

They left before either of the boys had time to defend Blair. The looks on their faces were angry, but when they turned to Blair they were surprised to see her face. Instead of being angry like she should have been, her face had a smile on it. And it wasn't fake it was genuine.

"Blair?"

She turned to Chuck, who had spoken.

"Yes."

"Why did you call us both here?"

"Well last night, I went on a date with a very nice boy."

She paused and took a seat between both boys. Both boys were looking at her in concern.

"He was very kind and treated me like a lady. But then the whole time I couldn't stop thinking of both of you."

She had to stop talking. All the talk about the two boys had made her want to cry. All the memories had come back, ranging from the sweet talks they would have to intimate moments. Both boys knew her too well and understood that she was close to tears. At the same time the each grabbed one of her hands that was closest to them. She looked up and saw both looking at her. Nate started to speak.

"Blair, I couldn't forget you either."

Chuck also spoke.

"Me neither. Waldorf what have you done to us."

She smiled and gave their hands each a squeeze. _Why do these boys make me melt every time,_ she thought. She was melting inside, that she didn't pay attention to her thoughts. _How can these boys be nice to you after you almost ruined their friendship?_ she thought. She pulled her hands from both of them and then she stood up and turned around to face them.

"You guys shouldn't be talking too me. I almost ruined your friendship. You should be despising me not comforting me! I just wanted to meet you here to tell you that."

She felt the tears fill up her eyes.

"I must get going, I promised to meet Serena in the courtyard. Goodbye."

She turned and the tears slowly fell. She hurried away before anyone could see leaving the two boys distraught and confused. Chuck turned to Nate.

"What just happened?"

Nate turned to him.

"I don't know."

They got up and walked to class. As they walked they saw Eric standing at the corner. He was listening to his music on his phone. They walked up to him. He saw them coming and took out his headphones from his ears.

"Hey guys."

Nate spoke first.

"Your still taking Blair to the prom right?"

"Yeah."

Chuck spoke next.

"Just take care of her. Don't hurt her like we did."

They both looked at Eric.

"Yeah. You have my word."

They smiled goodbye and continued to walk to class. As Eric stood there, his phone rang. It said he had one message. He opened it. It read:

Can we meet up after school and go over prom details? -B

He replied quickly.

Yeah sure. On the steps? 

In a minute he got a message.

Yeah. Bye -B

He closed his phone and walked to class. He didn't even notice the crowd of people talking about the latest gossip on Gossip Girl.

**Hello Upper EastSiders**

**Spotted: B and the Upper Eastside Kings having a talk while holding hands? We all know the Kings like to have one girl to themselves. B left in tears that she tried to hide. Looks like B can't hide anything now. After the talk, the Kings spoke to E. Were they trying to get him to leave B to them? Oh B causing some drama already!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	17. Open your Eyes

**A/N: I know some were disapointed with the last chapter but I will make up for it. Remember reviews are appreciated. Anyways Enjoy**

Blair waited patiently for Eric on the Mets steps. The whole day she had tried to forget Chuck and Nate. Why did they both have to have such an effect on her. They both made her melt anytime she saw either of them. She had managed to push those feelings aside for the day. She saw Eric walking towards her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if we could go to the little restaurant by Central Park?"

"Sounds great."

They climbed into Blair's limo and drove to the little restaurant Blair had been talking about. They got seats by a window that looked out on the park. They weren't hungry so they just ordered drinks.

"Blair?"

"Yes."

"I think you need to open your eyes."

Blair looked at him in confusion.

"Open them to what?"

"You don't seem to be noticing the two guys who seem to really care about you."

Blair looked down at her drink. She knew who the two guys he was talking about.

"Chuck and Nate don't need me back in their lives. I already messed up their lives once, I don't need them hating me again."

"Why do you keep remembering that? People have moved on from that, why can't you?"

Blair looked at him.

"Because I will always know that I almost cost them their friendship. I made them feel horrible. I slept with my boyfriends best friend for crying out loud! Don't you see Eric, I am a bitch!'

Tears were falling down her face. She felt the stares of all the people in the restaurant. Eric looked at her. His eyes seemed like he wanted to help her. She didn't even want to stay, the tears were to strong for her to keep hold of. She grabbed her stuff.

"6 o'clock tomorrow. Your place."

He just nodded. She left and climbed straight into her limo. She didn't feel like going home. _Where can I go to just hang?_ she thought quietly. Serena? No. Shopping? No fun alone. Library? Was she that desperate. She decided to look through her contact list. Once she reached the name, she knew it was perfect for the moment. She called and waited for the ring. Finally they picked up.

"Hello?"

She smiled.

"Hello Kyle."

"Blair? Why are you calling me?"

"I needed someone to talk to."

"Sure. My ears are listening."

"Actually I was wondering in person."

"Yeah sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"I can actually pick you up and we can drive around."

"Sure. I'm at this pool hall called Jimlins. It's on 66th ave. You can't miss it. It has a big bright orange neon sign."

She gave her driver the address.

"Sure. I'll see you in a bit then."

"Yeah Bye."

She hung up. The drive was long, but eventually they found the pool hall.

"I'll just go get him."

She told the driver. She got out and went straight into the pool hall. It was dark and dingy. She saw some people playing pool. None of the resembled Kyle. She made her way to the bar and saw a Kyle-like figure drinking a milkshake.

"Kyle!"

He turned around and smiled. She made her way over to him.

"Blair, you didn't have to come in. I could have just waited outside."

"Well what fun is in that."

He just smiled showing his pearly whites.

"Come on!"

She paid for him because he took forever on getting out the exact change. She rushed him outside and into the limo. Once the limo started driving, Kyle's mouth started talking.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I am a bitch."

"No your not. You don't even resemble a dog."

She playfully punched him.

"You know what I mean."

He sighed.

"So why do you think you're a bitch?"

"I slept with my ex-boyfriend's best friend twenty minutes after we broke up. I didn't tell him about it. I got into an argument with my ex-boyfriend's friend while me and my boyfriend at the time were dating. The argument led to the world knowing my little secret."

Kyle just looked shocked.

"The Upper Eastside drama is way to much for a Brooklyn boy to take in during one sitting."

She laughed.

"Now apparently they care for me. And I care for them too. But I know I shouldn't be with either of them because of what I've done. They deserve someone better, right?"

Kyle shook his head.

"No. If they care for you, then they must really be special. Stop telling yourself that you are a bitch. You made a mistake, so what your human. If you really care for them, then you wouldn't let stuff in the past effect you now. Come on give them each a chance."

She looked straight into his eyes. It finally hit her. He was right, they both cared for her. They could all at least be friends.

"You've done it again, Kyle. You have helped me more than I thought you could."

He smiled.

"It's just a habit."

"Well it's a very useful habit."

Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at the screen. It read, _SERENA_. She turned to Kyle.

"I'm sorry. I need to take this."

"Don't worry. I love looking out the window."

He made a sarcastic smile. She laughed and picked up her phone.

"Serena?"

"B! I need you to come tomorrow."

"Come where?"

"The palace. Bart planned this before prom party. He's letting us all invite a friend. And since your going with Eric, I decided that maybe you could ask Kyle to come along. Dan's bringing Vanessa and we can make them each other's prom dates!"

"Are you sure?"

"B, you've known me for how many years? Don't you ever know when I'm joking. Come on Bart can't even look at Dan, how do you think he would react with two other Brooklyn borns. He would have a heart attack and we would miss the prom."

"Well we wouldn't want that to happen now."

"So your coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I need to pick up Eric anyway. Who else is going to be there?"

"Me, Dan, Eric, Nate, Jenny, Chuck and some girl he picks up."

"Oh."

"Don't worry B, you don't have to talk to everyone if you don't want to."

"Thanks S."

"No problem B."

She hung up and turned back to Kyle.

"You mind if I drop you off. I need some sleep I feel tired."

"Yeah, you can just drop me off at the subway station."

The limo stopped at the nearest station. Kyle got ready to go out."

"Thank you Kyle."

He just smiled.

"See you later."

He closed the door and the limo started to drive away. Blair pulled out her phone and texted the one person she knew she needed to,

Meet me tomorrow at 9:30 at the prom. I need to talk to you. Just you. -B

A few minutes later, she got a message back.

Anything for you.

She smiled.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Spotted: B and E having a 'fight' as Rosalitios. B seen leaving with tears. Are they still going to the prom together. Later B seen with New Boy in her limo. B we all knew your old habits could catch up quick. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl **


	18. Can't you see I'm working!

**A/N: Again I would like the thank everyone who took their time to write a review. The prom is almost coming up, but until then enjoy**

Blair made her way to the Mets steps. She searched the crowd for any sign of Serena. Suddenly she saw the familiar blonde. She made her way to her, half running.

"Serena! I need to talk to you."

"Sure B, what is it?"

"I asked someone _special _to meet me at the prom."

"Oh my gosh! Is it Kyle?"

"No it is not Kyle. It's someone more special. Anyways I need to know a good excuse to meet him. Do you know any?"

"Just say you have to go to the bathroom."

"Yes, but what if people think I'm going to go barf."

"Good point. Just say you need to call your mom and that you need to go somewhere quieter."

"That's perfect. Thank you."

"I've used more excuses than anyone. Might as well put it to good."

They laughed. Dan approached them. He kissed Serena and waved to Blair.

"What is up with you two ladies?"

"Well nothing, but I have to go drop some books off. Bye you two."

Blair picked up her stuff and left, leaving Serena and Dan.

"She seems happy. Is the prom getting to her?"

"I think so."

"She's excited to go with a freshman?"

"She's just taking Eric so he can go. It could be the only thing that our mom allows him to go to this year."

"Well she certainly isn't the same Blair Waldorf I met at the beginning of the year."

"Yeah she has changed. Maybe for the better."

"Hey, so when do you want me to come by tonight?"

"Umm 6 would be fine."

"Okay. Why is Bart doing this pre-prom thing?"

"I guess he wants me and Eric to like him better, but who is he kidding. He's just too creepy. But I guess I'll just suck it up."

"I might join you on the sucking up."

"You still uncomfortable with your dad dating Bex?"

"It's not like I hate her, it's just that she's not my mom. What ever happened to till death do we part?"

"I think it got lost in the piles of pre-nups."

"That is very clever Ms. Van der Woodsen."

She laughed and soon he joined in. Once they had calmed down, they held hands. Each other's touch made them feel stronger. Like impossible was nothing, as long as they had each other. Their happiness was cut short by the ring of the bell..

"Damn! Can't we ever have a moment without something interrupting."

Serena laughed at Dan's comment.

"Don't worry there will be no interruptions tonight. I promise."

Dan looked into her eyes and kissed her. They didn't care if everyone saw, because they felt it. They felt true love and no one could take that away from them. They left each other's side to go to their classes.

"I'll see you at lunch."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He watched as Serena left to her class. He finally realized what time it was and ran to his class. Once he arrived he took his seat, beside Nate and behind Chuck. He got out his stuff without realizing Chuck had turned toward him.

"Humphrey?"

Dan looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You coming tonight?"

"Yeah, seeing as though Serena is my date."

"Is Blair coming?"

"Why do you care?"

"My father is hosting it. I think I have the right to know who is coming."

"I guess she is because she is Eric's date."

"Speaking of Eric, do you even know why she asked him?'

"No, we aren't really close. I don't want to seem rude, but why are you asking about Blair?"

Chuck paused for a second before replying.

"Because she is my friend. My friends only deserve the best care."

Dan rolled his eyes. Chuck saw. _Why is he like everyone else, "Oh Chuck doesn't know how to care". Well I'll __prove them wrong_, he thought.

"If you don't mind, I need to get back to my schoolwork."

Dan pointed to a pile of paper sitting on his desk. Chuck just turned around. As Dan finally started to understand what he was working on, another interruption came.

"Dan, do you know if Blair is going to that whole pre-prom party with Eric?"

Dan turned to look at Nate who had spoken.

"Why don't you ask her."

"Well that would seem a little rude."

_And bugging me isn't._ Dan thought. He turned his attention back on Nate.

"I don't know if she is."

"Okay. Just asking."

Nate turned back to his work. Dan did the same. He started doing some math problems, when another interruption came.

"Dan, can I-"

"What do you want! Can't you see I'm working."

He turned to the boy who had talked to him. He just looked scared. Dan's face slowly became calm again.

"Ssssory Dan."

Dan turned back to his work. _I can't wait till the prom is over!_, he thought.


	19. The Tiffany's Box

-1Eric sat in his room, putting on his tuxedo. The whole day he had actually been excited for the prom. Once he had gotten home, he finished his homework for the weekend just so he would have something to do before he got ready. And now here he was, getting ready for his first prom. Once he had finished buttoning up his shirt, there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in for a second?"

Eric heard Bart's voice at the door.

"Yeah come in."

He tried to tidy up his room, but it made no difference. Bart came in and sat at the edge of his bed. Eric sat on a desk chair.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"The prom. You see I want to you to treat your date with respect. And act like a gentleman."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me sir. I'm going to be your step-father soon. Call me Bart."

"Yeah, Barty."

Eric laughed at the joke he had made. Bart looked at him with anything but humorous eyes.

"No, Bart."

Eric stopped laughing. _Guy can't even take a joke,_ he thought.

"Eric, when your date arrives tonight, give her this."

He pulled out a Tiffany's box. He opened it and lay inside was a elegant silver bracelet with a heart on it. Eric was just speechless.

"Bart, you don't have too. I mean it's a bracelet. It's just the prom. Nothing special."

Bart looked at him confused.

"But just yesterday, you were talking about how excited you were. Any ways I am not taking no as an answer. You will give your date this bracelet, am I clear?"

He placed the box on the desk in front of Eric. Eric just nodded.

"That's a good boy. By the way, who are you taking to the prom?"

"Blair Waldorf."

Bart just looked at Eric, amused.

"Why, I would have never thought you would take Ms. Waldorf. I am truly proud."

Eric just smiled. _Was that an insult?_ Eric thought.

"So will I be hearing wedding bells for you and Ms. Waldorf in the future?"

"No, sir. We are going as friends."

_Like this guy knows what friends with out benefits are,_ he thought

"Well whatever you two are, I hope you both have fun tonight."

"Thank you."

Bart left, leaving Eric alone with the box. _I need to talk to someone, _ he thought. He walked into the hotel penthouse's living room and found Serena sitting on the couch in her blue gown. He looked at the clock and realized that guests would be here any second. He walked up and sat next to Serena on the couch.

"Serena I need to talk to you."

She turned to him.

"Yeah sure, about what."

"Bart wants me to give Blair this."

He took out the box and opened it. Serena's face was just as shocked as his when Bart had shown him the bracelet.

"He wants you to give that to Blair?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that a lot?"

"That's what I told him, but mister I only have one facial expression said no."

Serena was about to speak, but the doorbell rang. Chuck sauntered in.

"Van der Woodsen's, are you ready?"

Serena faked a smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The three made their way to the foyer where everyone was taking their coats off. Jenny was hanging on Nate's arm and smiling like a maniac. Dan just looked like he didn't fit in. He quickly went to stand by Serena.

"You look beautiful, Serena."

She blushed. Dan grabbed her hand.

"Thank you."

Their eyes went back to everyone else. Hazel was taking her coat off. Chuck had asked her last minute and she had quickly said yes. She was so excited that she ran to Chuck. He tried to smile. She was wearing a hot pink strapless dress. It had a lot ruffles and made her look like a hooker.

"Hey Chuck."

She tried to sound seductive. Chuck tried to keep his lunch down. He tried to find something else to look at and he did when he saw Blair taking off her coat. Everyone in the room looked at her in awe. She looked stunning with her dress and her jewellery glimmering in the light. Her curls glistened and her big smile made her look more beautiful. Eric just looked at her. _She looks so beautiful_, he thought. Hazel and Jenny looked at her in jealousy. Blair walked up to Eric.

"Told you we would match."

He just smiled. Bart walked in with two servers behind him.

"Come on all of you, have a little drink before you go."

The servers came around and passed out the drinks. Eric was still looking at Blair. She laughed when she realized he was looking at her.

"You can stop, Eric."

He just smiled.

"I actually have something for you."

He pulled out the box and opened it. Blair's eyes were wide open.

"Eric you didn't have to."

"No no. You're my prom date and I think it was made for you."

He put it on Blair's wrist. She smiled.

"Thank you, Eric."

He just smiled. Both did not realize that Serena, Dan, Nate, Chuck, Jenny and Hazel were staring at them. Serena broke the silence.

"Awe, that was so cute."

Dan nodded. Chuck and Nate looked like they wanted to be Eric at that moment. Jenny and Hazel saw this and looked at Blair and Eric is disgust. Hazel turned to Chuck.

"She probably bought it and asked him to give it to her."

Chuck turned it to her.

"Actually my father bought it for him. I think you should check your facts before making statements."

She looked down at her drink. She knew as well as anyone not to make either of the boys upset. You just might be the laughing stock of the Upper Eastside. Eric and Blair joined Serena and Dan. Soon all four were in a conversation and didn't realize that Chuck had been trying to get their attention the whole time.

"Are you guys done?"

Serena sighed.

"Yes, Chuck we are done. What do you want?"

"Well we are thinking of leaving now. So do you want to all go in the same limo?"

Blair looked at her feet. The last thing she wanted was to drive to the prom is to drive with the two special boys in her life and their dates. She spoke up.

"Don't worry. Me, Eric, Serena and Dan can go in my limo."

Chuck looked at her for a second and then turned back to Serena.

"Ok, we'll see you guys there I guess."

He turned away. The four got their coats and went down to Blair's limo, leaving Nate, Chuck, Jenny and Hazel in the penthouse. Once the elevator stopped at the lobby, they got and half ran to the waiting limo.

"We are going to have so much fun!"

Serena shouted. She climbed in followed by Dan. Eric and Blair waited out for a bit. Blair was nervous._ I can't believe it. Tonight is the night_, she thought. Eric broke her thoughts.

"Come on. We can't be late to the prom, can we."

She smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They stepped into the limo and drove off.


	20. Chuck, let's go dance

**A/N: I really want to thank those who have read this story. And to those who have sent reviews. Those are what keep me writing. So I would like to thank you. Anyways, the prom has started and I hope everyone will like the chapter. So much more drama to come. Until then, Enjoy**

The limo stopped and out stepped Blair and Eric. They linked arms and walked into the Hilton, where the prom was taking place. Everyone was looking their best. The theme was classic elegance, and everyone fit the part. Kati and Is were seen wearing identical Chanel halter dresses. One in black and the other in white. Blair and Eric kept looking around. It was magical. They found a table with eight seats, so all of them could sit. The tables had a nice bouquet of white roses in the middle. There were also two ivory candle sticks with pure white candles that were lit. The performers that had been hired were playing a Mozart piece. Blair spotted Dan and Serena and waved them over. They both seemed to be so happy. They sat down. After five minutes, Serena spotted Chuck, Nate, Jenny and Hazel and went to get them. They also sat down. Serena sat next to Dan, who sat next Jenny who wouldn't leave Nate's side who sat next to Chuck who had to sit with Hazel who unwillingly sat next to Blair leaving Eric to sit in between Blair and Serena. Hazel tried to turn her head so she wouldn't see Blair. Blair felt the tension.

"Hey Eric, want to go dance?"

"Yeah."

They got up and went to the dance floor. The song was up beat so they didn't really need to keep up a pace. They laughed and were screaming. The song slowly turned to a slow song. Eric was unsure of what to do. Blair laughed as she noticed his nervousness.

"Come on. Just put your hands on my waist."

He did as he was instructed. She put her arms around his neck. Even though he was younger, he was slightly taller then her. She rested her head on his chest.

"I'm really glad that you came with me, Eric."

He smiled. No girl had ever said that to him.

"Your welcome."

They kept dancing. Meanwhile, Chuck and Nate could not keep their eyes of Blair and Eric. Dan and Serena had left to dance. Jenny had been sitting quietly dying to dance with Nate, but she didn't have the guts to ask. Hazel had been sitting quietly as well but she had no more patience inside of her.

"Chuck, lets go dance."

He turned to face her.

"Why?"

"Well you seem to enjoy other people dancing, why don't you give it a try!"

Chuck stood up and stared down at Hazel.

"Why don't you stop dressing like a hooker."

She got up so she could meet his eye level.

"You're calling me a hooker? Well doesn't that seem a little unfair seeing as though you slept with your best friend's girlfriend."

That hit a soft spot for Chuck. He knew he couldn't hit a girl but nothing said he couldn't embarrass her. He picked up his untouched martini and spilled it on her dress. She shrieked. All he did was smirk.

"How could you do that!"

"I don't think we should have come together. You can get home right? I guess one of your sleeping partners here can give you a ride. Or you can just pull your dress up half an inch and pretty sure the janitor can take care of you."

He left to walk to the bar. He really needed a drink. Hazel still stood in shock. Nate looked like he hadn't noticed a thing. Jenny sat not knowing what to do. Hazel turned to her.

"Jenny come with me. I need your help."

Jenny looked at Nate. He looked back.

"Just go with her. I don't think we should have come. I'm sorry but you should leave."

Her lips began to quiver, but she didn't let that show. One thing she had learned was in order to be respected you never showed true feeling. She followed Hazel off to the bathroom. Nate went to find Chuck at the bar. He sat beside him.

"Chuck, do you think coming here was a mistake?"

Chuck put down his drink.

"No, I think it was actually wonderful."

The both gazed out on the dance floor. They saw Blair and Eric dancing. They were laughing and smiling so much. Blair realized it was getting dark.

"Eric do you have the time?"

He checked his watch.

"Yeah, it's 9:15."

_Just 15 more minutes and I'll be with him_, she thought.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

She went and got her purse, then she proceeded to go and find the washroom. She found it without any trouble. The only other two people in there were Hazel and Jenny. It appeared as though Hazel had spilled something on her dress. Blair walked over to the other sink and started touching up her make-up. Jenny had almost gotten rid of the alcohol when Hazel's legs started to walk.

"Hazel, can you stay still. I won't be able to get the stain out."

Hazel didn't listen. She kept walking towards Blair.

"Why, if it isn't the former queen B."

Blair just ignored her.

"What touching up your make-up for Eric? You know he would love it."

Again she just ignored her.

"You know, there really is no point. Even with all that make-up, your still a slutty little bitch."

This time Blair turned towards her. Jenny stood back. Hazel stood confident.

"Hazel I wouldn't be talking. You can't even go to the prom with out getting dirty with in the first hour. Now, that's what I would call a slut."

Blair turned around and went to go find her guy. Hazel and Jenny still stood in the washroom.

"You know what Jenny?"

"What?"

"That little bitch is going down, tonight!"

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Well tonight is the night and like most of you who attend Constance or St. Jude's, you know what I'm talking about. The prom! **

**Spotted: C dumping his drink on H. Well what did the wannabe queen do this time? Also seen N dumping little J. Looks like the Upper East Side Kings are flying solo, or trying to grab a certain former queen's attention. Speaking of B, she was seen dancing with E, with a new accessory on her wrist. Was it a present from E?**

**More Drama to come, so don't fret.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	21. I need some Fresh Air

**A/N: Well the prom is in full swing. So much more Drama to come. Reviews appreciated. Enjoy**

Eric sat at the table they had all been sitting at. He was actually enjoying himself. Who would have thought. He saw Serena and Dan coming towards him. They were giggling and having a good time. Dan went to get them some drinks, so Serena sat with Eric.

"So how's your night been so far?"

"It's actually been surprisingly fun."

Serena laughed.

"What, you thought that taking the-oh-so-pristine Blair would be boring? Where did you ever get that idea."

Eric noticed the sarcasm in her voice.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. You know you should be a stand up comedian."

She made a funny face and all he did was laugh.

"So where is Blair anyway?"

"She said she had to go to the bathroom. You don't think that she, um….."

Serena finally realized what he was implying.

"Oh, no, no. She actually promised to meet someone special at 9:30, so she left for that."

Eric felt his heart sink. He had actually grown to _like_ Blair. But she had just come to be with someone else.

"Oh…."

Serena heard the sadness in his voice.

"Oh, Eric. She really did want to take you to the prom. She didn't use you."

Eric just looked up at Serena. _I can't believe she wanted to meet another guy_, he thought. He got up and went to get some fresh air, leaving Serena to sit by herself. In a matter of minutes, Dan came back with drinks.

"Where did Eric go?"

"Fresh air. Have you seen Blair?"

"Not since she was dancing with Eric."

"Oh. I need to go find her. I'll be right back."

She turned and went to find the petite brunette in the red dress. She didn't see a sign of her anywhere. She kept looking and asking, but no one had seen her. She check the time. 9:25, it read. _Where could she be?_ Serena thought. She kept looking with out success. Meanwhile Blair sat on a bench on the roof of the hotel. She and her mystery man agreed to meet there. It was a nice view of the city. The warm breeze crept over her skin. She sat in the quiet until she heard someone coming. She turned to see him. She smiled. It was actually happening.

"Hello."

The mystery guy broke the silence. Blair replied..

"Hello."

"Why did you want to meet me?"

She stood up so she could get closer to him.

"I wanted to talk. About you and me."

"What about you and me?"

"You hurt me, but I hurt you more. You betrayed me, but what I did, I'm surprised that you still talked to me."

He just smiled. How could he forget Blair. He felt like she was his soul mate. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Blair breathed in his cologne.

"I am really grateful that you came to meet me."

"I'm glad that you asked me."

"I really am sorry for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be apologizing. I am still sorry for what I said. I was just angry at the time."

"You had every right to be."

He pulled her in tighter. She smiled.

"Blair?"

"Yeah."

"I love you. I never really got over you and there is something inside me yearning for you. Like my other half.'

She looked up and met his gaze.

"I love you too."

They leaned into kiss. It was like fireworks exploding. They both had needed it. It was their drug and they needed more. It was first gentle, but then things started to heat up when she shoved her tongue down his mouth. Normally, she wouldn't have been like that but something about him made her in to an animal. She liked it. They kept kissing. When they finally pulled away, he took out a key from his pocket.

"Not right now. Maybe later. Please?"

He shook his head. He knew they had to tell someone before they could do anything.

"Let's go back to the prom."

They rode the elevator down to the 1st floor. Once out, the proceeded to the ballroom where the prom was. They went back to the table. Blair noticed Serena.

"Serena. Where is Eric?"

Serena looked up at her.

"Blair, I need to talk to you."

"Sure."

They went out to an empty hallway where it was quieter.

"What is it?"

"You didn't tell Eric?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you were going to meet Chuck!"

"Well I'm sorry, I thought that I would hurt his feelings. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Serena just looked at her. Blair broke the silence.

"Where is he?"

"He went out to get some air twenty minutes ago. Check the courtyard."

Blair left to go find Eric. Sure enough, he was sitting on a bench by himself in the courtyard.

"Hello Eric."

He looked up at her. His eyes looked angry.

"Don't you have some other guy to be with?"

Blair looked apologetic. She sat down beside him.

"Eric, I am so sorry for not telling you. I don't want you to think I was using you."

"How should I believe that. You're Blair Waldorf. Your supposed to make people feel horrible."

She looked down at her hem line trying to hide the tears. _Is that what people really think of me?_ she thought. He looked back at her. His eyes more friendly than they were before.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

She looked up.

"But it's true. I do make people feel horrible. Eric, I am sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean for any of this to effect you. But I truly am sorry."

She laid her hand on top his. She gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled.

"You are forgiven."

She was so happy. She leaned over and gave him a hug. He just kept on smiling. Neither of them realized that Hazel was there taking a picture with her phone. Once it was taken, she hurried inside to the bathroom, where Jenny waited.

"Looks like Blair and Eric are back on."

She showed Jenny the picture.

"I would have never have believed it."

Hazel sent it to gossip girl.

"That bitch is going to deserve everything that's coming for taking my date."

They heard the washroom door close. There stood Serena. She just smiled. Hazel approached her.

"I guess you must be proud."

Serena looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Your best friend is dating your brother."

Hazel showed her the picture. Serena looked at her.

"Look, Hazel. I don't know what sick game your playing but you might as well quit because we all know your going to lose."

Serena left. She walked back to the table where Nate, Chuck, Eric, Dan and Blair were sitting. She sat next to Dan. Eric was sitting next to Blair who trying to fight her urge to touch Chuck. He was doing the same. Serena realized that Nate didn't know yet. She gulped. This could get nasty.

"Nate, I need to talk you for a minute."

He got up and followed Blair. The rest of them looked at him with saddened eyes. They all knew he would be heart-broken when he came back.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**I promised drama, and that is what your going to get.**

**Spotted: B and E more than comfortable in the Hilton courtyard. Are younger men the new accessory? Well B sure thinks so. Oh B, starting a new trend already.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	22. Feelings?

**A/N: Please Enjoy. The prom is almost up, but there may be more drama with it. Reviews are appreciated. **

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Blair and Nate were sitting on the bench that she and Eric had sat on a few minutes earlier. Blair looked at him with tears brimming her eyes. He sensed something was wrong.

"Is anything bothering you?"

She shook her head. She pulled his hand onto her lap.

"Nate, we have always been friends, right?"

Nate looked at her confused.

"Right……"

"Yes well sometimes things come up and we can't control them."

"Like what things?"

"Like feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Yes, feelings. Look I don't know how to say this."

"Don't worry, just say what you have to say."

He moved closer to her. She tried not to look him in the eyes. She couldn't stand to see his face when she told him.

"My feelings for Chuck have grown into something more. I love him, Nate. Not like a friend, like a soul mate."

She looked at Nate. His face was in total shock. _Why would she take him! He is a womanizer. I thought he understood how I felt about her_, he thought. He looked back at Blair. She looked so sad.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes of course, as a _friend_."

"But not as a boyfriend?"

"Nate, we tried dating and we both know it didn't work. We are just destined to be friends. Out there, there is a girl who would be lucky to date you. You're funny, talented and good looking. What girl doesn't want that?'

Nate looked at her.

"You."

"Nate….. Just because I don't doesn't mean some other girl won't."

He half smiled. He knew she could always make him feel better. She got up and he followed her back to the ball room. They sat back in their seats. Everyone looked at them, scared. Chuck turned to Nate.

"Nate you okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

They both smiled. Blair noticed Eric sitting alone.

"Come on Eric."

He looked at her.

"What?"

"We are going to go dance."

She took his arm and led him to the middle of the dance floor. It was a slow song and they both knew what to do. Eric looked at Blair. She smiled. Once the dance was over they went back to their seats. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. A photographer that was hired was making their way to them.

"May I take pictures of you are your dates?"

Serena replied.

"Yes."

First he took one of Serena and Dan. They both smiled so happily. Next of Blair and Eric. Before the man took the picture, Blair turned to Eric.

"I really want to thank you for coming. You don't know how much it meant to me."

He just smiled. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. Then both saw the camera's flash go off.

"Next."

They heard the photographer. He gave them their picture. There it was. Her lips on his pink cheeks. They both laughed. The photographer looked at the two remaining boys.

"Didn't you two bring dates?"

"Nah just take one of both of us."

They posed and he took their picture before giving them a weird look. After they all had looked over their pictures, Chuck went to Blair.

"Come on let's go show the world that we are a couple."

She smiled.

"Sure."

He led her to the dance floor. They danced and kissed. Everyone looked at them in awe. Hazel was looking from afar. She grabbed a chair and started walking towards them. Jenny noticed.

"Hazel what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

She made her way to Blair. Blair didn't notice until it was too late. All she saw was a chair about to hit her on the head. Before she could respond, she had been hit and she fell to the ground.

**Hello Upper EastSiders.**

**H hits B with a chair. B was rushed to the hospital by current bf, King C. Oh no someone save B!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	23. How is she?

**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't update a lot yesterday. Well here is another chapter. Enjoy**

Chuck, Nate, Serena and Eric sat in the waiting room, awaiting news of Blair's condition. They had called the cops after Hazel had hit Blair. There had been a lot of yelling. The cops took Hazel away. Chuck carried Blair to the stretcher that was ready for her. He didn't let her go of her once. Dan had taken Jenny home and promised to meet them at the hospital later. That had seemed a life time ago, but it had really been and hour ago. A nurse came towards them. They all stood up. Chuck spoke first.

"How is she?"

"She is alright. She is very lucky that the chair didn't crack her skull or damage her brain. She should be waking up in a couple hours. She might complain about headaches, but those should go away in a week."

"Can we see her?'

"Sorry, Mr. Bass. Only family at this time can decide who can and cannot see her."

"Please, you don't understand I need to see her!"

The nurse looked at him surprised. Everyone else looked just like her. Was Chuck actually showing compassion. He became frustrated and went to sit back down. The nurse excused herself. Nate went to sit beside Chuck.

"Don't worry, she's going to be alright."

Chuck turned to look at him.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't brought Hazel this whole disaster wouldn't have happened."

He put his head in his hands. He tried to stop the tears but sometimes you have to let them go.

"Chuck, this isn't your fault. Hazel would have come anyway. Blair doesn't care about her. Blair is in love with you, nothing can bring her down."

Chuck looked at Nate. Were they having an actual talk. They would always be friends and nothing could change that. Serena sat with Eric a couple seats down. He hadn't said anything since they had arrived. He didn't know what to say. Serena's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Serena, it's Dan."

"You don't know how good it is to hear your voice. It might be the only thing calming me down."

"Well I am happy to do anything to help. How is Blair?"

"They said it wasn't too serious and that she would wake up in a couple of hours. We can't see her without family permission. And we can't find her mom."

"Oh. I'll come by as soon as I can. I can pick us up some coffee."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up. Even through all the craziness, he always made her feel calm. How lucky was she to find a guy like him. Sometimes she thought he was too good for her, but then she would remind herself she was lucky to have him. Chuck started to pace through the room. He needed to see her. He needed her to be alright. He needed to protect her. His pacing kept getting faster. Finally it hit him. His father had donated a lot of money so the hospital could open a new wing. Surely they could bend the rules for him. He quickly got out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad. I need a favour."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes, but this is an emergency."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need you to call the hospital, you know the one you donated money to, and tell them to allow me and my friends to visit Blair."

"Blair? Why is she in the hospital? What happened to her?"

"It's a long story, I just need you to tell them to let us visit her. Please."

There was a long pause. But after a while a voice was heard on the other end.

"Sure."

Chuck smiled.

"Thank you, dad."

He hung up and sat down. In a matter of minutes a nurse came down and told them they were allowed to see Blair. They followed her to a room at the end of the hall. Inside lay Blair. She looked so peaceful. Serena pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. She took one of Blair's hands and held it. Tears were rolling down her face, but she didn't care. All she cared about was her friend being alright. She started to sing.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above a world….."

She couldn't finish. The tears had take over. Eric came over and comforted her. He too wanted to do something, but he couldn't think of anything. Chuck walked over to the other side and stared at Blair. He held her other hand and kissed her forehead. Nate looked from a corner in the room. _Maybe he does love her more than I every could_, he thought. They all spent time in the room. Eventually Dan had arrived. An hour later, Dan, Serena and Eric had left, leaving Nate, Chuck and Blair. Nate put his hands in his pocket. He felt something. He pulled it out and laughed. Chuck looked over at him.

"What's so funny?"

Nate walked over to him and showed him the picture that the photographer had taken of them. Chuck laughed.

"Did you see how he looked at us?"

"Yeah. He was so shocked."

The kept laughing.

"You know Chuck, I'm glad that Blair found someone who loves her more then me."

Chuck just smiled.

"Thank you, Nathaniel."

They started talking. Pretty soon Nate had to go. It was around 3 in the morning. Chuck was sitting in a chair when he noticed Blair was moving. He got up and walked to the bed. He grabbed her hand. Her eyes slowly opened. She smiled when she saw Chuck.

"Chuck!"

He just smiled.

"Hello Blair."

He leaned down and kissed her. They both felt the butterflies inside. Blair spoke first.

"What happened?"

"Hazel was dumb and hit you."

"Well, Hazel's a freak."

The both laughed.

"I'm really glad you are alright, Blair."

"I am really happy that you stayed here."

He smiled. They held hands, forgetting the world. Just like Blair had wanted. Meanwhile Hazel sat in a cold room waiting for the police officer to come in. Suddenly, she heard the door open. The police officer came in. He sat across from her. She gave him a small smile, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ms. James, I hope you realize how much trouble your in."

Hazel just nodded.

"Why did you assault Ms. Waldorf?"

She took in a deep breath.

"I did it because she bullied me every day! I thought that tonight she would leave me alone. But then she threatened to hurt me if I went near her and Chuck. Don't you see I had to hurt her!"

The cop looked at her with a _Are you kidding me?_ look. She took in another deep breath. Maybe her lie didn't work so well.

"I will be right back."

The cop left the room leaving Hazel to panic. After a couple of minutes, he returned into the room.

"All the charges have been dropped."

Her face became shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me. You can go free. Just don't let it happen again."

She left the police station. As she sat inside a taxi cab, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Hazel."

She gulped.

"Hello, Blair. How are you?"

"Oh you know, just fine. After all being hit in the head by a chair isn't as painful as your dethronement will be."

"Wwwhat?"

"You heard me. I'd be careful, Hazel."

"You don't scare me."

"Don't be so brave. You have every right to be scared of me."

"Who would be scared of a little slut!"

"Well only the bigger slut."

Blair hung up. Hazel stood in shock. Could Blair actually dethrone her? Who would be on her side? She had no chance, right?


	24. Jelly Donuts

**A/N: I would just like to thank those who have given reviews. Anyways, enjoy**

Blair woke up in her hospital bed. They said they would let her go by 11 that morning. She saw Chuck sitting on the chair, sound asleep. She quietly got up and sat on his lap. She put her arms around him and gave him a kiss. That instantly woke him up. He smiled and kissed her back. She snuggled up close. They were interrupted by someone opening the door. In came Eric, with a bag of donuts. He just looked uncomfortable when he saw the two of them snuggled up. Blair just smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Eric."

"Hey Blair. Chuck."

Chuck just smiled. Eric put the bag of donuts on a nearby table.

"I brought jelly donuts."

Blair's eyes lit up.

"I love jelly donuts!"

She rushed to the bag and picked one out. She quickly stuffed her face. She didn't need to be perfect, these were jelly donuts! Chuck just watched her eat. She looked so perfect. She suddenly noticed Eric just standing there.

"Oh, Eric. I'm sorry. It's just the food they serve here is disgusting."

She handed him a donut and he too stuffed it in his face. Blair passed one to Chuck. He ate it slowly, making sure no crumbs got on his famous scarf. The nurse came in.

"Ms. Waldorf?"

"Yes."

"The doctor has allowed you permission to leave. We just need you to sign this, please."

She handed Blair a piece of paper and a pen. She signed it quickly. The nurse left. Blair had a huge grin on her face.

"I can go home!"

She got her stuff and rushed to the bathroom. In under 15 minutes she was ready. She got her stuff and the donut bag. Eric and Chuck followed her. She was practically running in the halls. They got outside and climbed in Chuck's limo. They arrived at the Palace because Blair didn't feel like going home. Both boys had to run just to catch up to the excited Blair. She got out of the elevator on the top floor so fast that both hadn't know what happened. Chuck opened the door. She ran in.

"I'm free!"

Serena came running toward her. She engulfed her in a hug. They both squealed. Once they separated, Serena spoke.

"We should have a party!"

Before Blair could respond, Chuck stepped in.

"I don't think that is a very good idea."

Serena caught what he was meaning.

"Yeah uh……. Maybe we should just rent a movie."

Blair just nodded. She pulled Chuck aside.

"Chuck, I need you to drop me off somewhere."

"Yeah, sure. Where?"

"9564 Baltimore Drive."

Chuck's eyes grew wide.

"I am not allowing you to go there."

"Please, Chuck. I need to."

"Why? Do you want to get hurt more?"

"I just need you to drop me off. I can take care of myself."

Chuck looked at her then sighed.

"Fine, but only for an hour, okay?"

"Okay."

She kissed him. He was so sweet at times. They excused themselves from the group telling them they were going to get some food. After driving in Chuck's limo for a good half hour before they arrived at the address.

"Thank you, Chuck."

She kissed him. He didn't want her to leave. She pulled away and got out."

"I'll make up for this tonight, I promise."

Chuck couldn't help but smile. Blair stepped into the building and took the elevator to the penthouse. She knocked on the door and eventually someone answered. She just smiled.

"Hello Hazel."

**Hello Upper Eastsiders,**

**B just released from the hospital. Seems she was lucky H didn't hit her too hard. C and E were seen escorting her to the Palace. Later B was seen being dropped off no other than at H's building!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	25. Fake Smiles

**A/N: Again I LOVE the reviews. I am trying to cause some drama. Just because the prom is over doesn't mean everything will be over. Anways enjoy and review!**

"Hhhello Blair. What brings you here?"

Blair just put on a fake smile.

"Well I just wanted to talk. You do have time to talk right?"

Hazel just nodded her head. _Why is she here?_ she thought. She led Blair to the living room. Blair sat on a burgundy couch opposite Hazel. Blair broke the silence.

"Hazel, we both know you can't win, especially against me-"

"Are you kidding. Blair you ruined your reputation a long time ago. What makes you think you can ruin mine."

"I wouldn't interrupting, Hazel. After all I did get you out of jail."

Hazel just sat quietly. Blair smiled again.

"Now that's a good girl. Since you are such a good little slut, why don't you just admit your scared."

Hazel looked her straight in the eye.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, former queen B."

"I wouldn't try covering up the truth, Hazel. Makes you look more like a slut."

"The only slut here is you!"

"At least, 95 of the Upper East Side males haven't seen all of me."

Hazel glared at her. Blair just smirked. Hazel spoke up.

"I don't need you scaring me, Blair. I don't need to listen to you. Your just a waste of my time."

"Actually, Hazel. I believe the only person here who's time is being wasted is mine"

"Yes seeing as though you should be in a bathroom right now throwing up what ever you ate."

Normally Blair would have backed down, but something told her to say what she needed to say.

"Hazel, why don't you stop wearing all that crap you call make up and those slutty clothes that you call fashion and realize you will never fit in the Upper East Side as long as you live."

With that she got up and walked out the door. The war was just beginning. She stepped outside. Even though it hadn't even been an hour, there was Chuck's limo waiting for her. She smiled and stepped in. He was sitting there, with a drink in his hand. He smiled.

"How was it?"

"She is so scared she can't even admit it. But of course, I am not finished with her, yet."

"That's my girl."

She laughed. She loved being call his girl. She was his and no one could take that away.

"Let's pick up some pie and watch movies with everyone else."

"Sure."

He knew today was her day and he would give her everything she wanted. They stopped by at a local bakery and picked up a cherry pie. They drove back to the Palace. When they opened the door, they saw Serena, Dan, Eric, Nate and Jenny waiting for them. Blair just smiled at each of them, but stopped when her eyes fell on Jenny. Instead of making a scene she walked over to Serena.

"S, can I talk to you for a minute?"

They walked into the penthouse kitchen.

"What is she doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Dan said he didn't want to leave her at home and she's really sorry."

"Well I don't care how 'sorry' she is, I still don't want her to be here."

"I'll try to get rid of her and make sure she doesn't bother you."

Blair forced a smile.

"Thank you."

They walked back to the living room where everyone else was. Blair put her smile back on. Chuck had already served the pie. She sat next to him. Serena put in Breakfast at Tiffany's. They all sat down and watched the movie. Serena and Dan cuddled up on one side of the couch. Nate just sat on a chair. Eric sat on the ground leaning against the couch. Jenny sat on the arm of the chair Nate was sitting on. She was pathetically trying to get close to Nate. Blair and Chuck with his arm around her on the other side of the couch. Once the movie was finished, they all went to Central Park for a walk and some ice cream. As they walked, Blair noticed someone.

"Kyle!"

She ran to him. He smiled. The rest of the group came running behind her. Dan and Serena said hello. The other four just stood there. Finally Blair noticed.

"Oh you guys meet Kyle. Kyle meet Chuck, Nate and Eric. You probably already know Jenny."

"Actually I don't. But hello everyone."

"Come join us for ice cream. Please."

Chuck looked like he was about to punch Kyle. _Who is this guy? How does he know Blair?_ he thought. Kyle looked at the group.

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. You are coming whether you like it or not."

"Fine."

They all walked over to an ice cream restaurant. They found a booth big enough for all of them. A waitress came up to them.

"Can I help you all?"

Blair spoke first.

"Yes, I would like one scoop of Strawberry Blitz Please."

"Sure thing. Anything else?"

Chuck spoke next.

"Two scoops on Cookie Dough on the Rocks."

Eric spoke next.

"One scoop of Bubble Gum Express."

Nate spoke.

"Two scoops of Vanilla Burst."

Jenny smiled and spoke.

"Me too."

She grabbed Nate's hand from under the table. He tensed up. He didn't like her getting the wrong idea. Serena spoke.

"Two scoops of Chum Chocolate with sprinkles."

Dan looked at the menu again before speaking.

"Umm, how about…. Two scoops of Cherry Madness."

Finally Kyle spoke.

"One scoop of Mango Mush."

The waitress left. They group began to talk. Serena broke the silence.

"We should all go bowling after."

Everyone looked at her. Chuck spoke up.

"I can't. I have to do something at Victrola."

Serena ignored him. She knew he wouldn't come if someone gave him a million dollars. He always complained about how disgusting people were to wear shoes that others have already worn. Nate talked.

"Yeah, I can't I have to go for a jog with my dad."

Serena nodded. His dad had just come out of rehab and it was important that he spent as much time as he could with his dad. Blair spoke next.

"Fine me, Serena, Cabbage Patch, Eric, Kyle and Jenny can go bowling then."

Everyone nodded. They all said good bye to Chuck and Nate. Blair kissed Chuck goodbye. He didn't want to let her go. She finally pulled away. They called two taxi cabs. Dan, Serena and Jenny went in one. Kyle, Blair and Eric went in another. Once they were seated in the cab, Kyle broke the silence.

"Blair what is that on your forehead?"

She quickly grabbed her compact mirror and checked.

"What?"

He pushed some hair out of the way.

"It looks like a bruise. What happened?"

"Nothing. Just a dumb bitch."

"So much Upper East Side drama, so many bruises to go around."

Eric laughed and soon Blair joined in. Kyle just sat there a minute and soon joined them. They were laughing like crazy, until Blair's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Blair, I want you home immediately!"

"Why? Please mom I am alright."

"I need you home right now!"

"Fine, I'll be there in a bit."

"You better."

Blair hung up and told the driver to drop her off at her building. She said good bye to Kyle and Eric. She stepped into her building and went to her penthouse suite. She saw her mother sitting on the couch with a box of tissues.

"Mother?"

She looked at Blair and cried some more. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to hear, nothing.


	26. Roman Called

**A/N: Agian I would like to thank all of you for R&R. It really means alot. Anyways, enjoy**

"Mother, what did you need to tell me?"

Her mother had been crying ever since she had stepped into the penthouse. Blair was now sitting beside her on the couch. Dorota had been there, but had left to go iron the clothes. There had been sadness in her eyes. Blair had tried everything to get her mother to speak, but it hadn't worked. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she spoke.

"Bbblair?"

"Yes, mother I'm here."

"Oh thank god!"

"What is it, mother? Why did you call me and tell me to come home right away?"

There was a long pause. Blair was about to repeat the question when her mother spoke.

"You know how your father and Roman live in France."

"Yes…."

"All far away and not even close enough to see them whenever we like."

Blair sighed.

"Mother, we had this talk so long ago. You need to get over dad leaving you. I thought you were getting over that."

"Blair this is not what that is about! There are much more serious things in life!"

Blair looked down at her hands. There was nothing more she hated than hearing her mother yell at her. Her mother looked at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just this news is sudden."

"Well what is it?"

"Roman called. Your father was on a motorcycle and he was going to the nearest market to pick up food for dinner. He was about to cross a road, when a truck came and lost control. He was killed instantly."

She started crying again. Blair just sat there, silently. _My father…….. Is………..Dead_? She thought. Her mother had started balling. Suddenly she felt a cold liquid come out of her eyes. She was crying. She, Blair Waldorf, was crying and she didn't care. She just los someone so important in her life that she didn't care who saw. She got up and left the penthouse, that was the last place she needed to be. She called a cab and got in, while still crying. She gave the driver the only address she could think of. They drove for a bit until they arrived at the address. She walked in and found Chuck sitting at the bar. Without thinking she ran to him and started crying. He comforted her without knowing what she was crying about. Once she had calmed down, she looked into his eyes,

"He's…….dead."

Chuck pulled her into a hug and once again she started to cry. She just grabbed his arms. They were the only things that could protect her from an unfair world. She stopped crying again and went back to looking in his eyes.

"My mother said to come home….. So I went and she told me……. My father died."

Chuck just looked at her. He didn't know what to say or do. All he knew was he had to be there. He wanted to be there. Finally the words seem to come out of his mouth.

"I am sorry. I truly am."

She pulled him into a hug. Hearing that from Chuck was like hearing there was a cure for cancer. It meant hope. Chuck got his coat and the two went for a walk in Central Park. They walked past the playground. Blair smiled.

"This is where he would take me every Saturday when I was little. He would push me on the swing and he would help me down the slide."

She was on the verge of tears. Suddenly she felt Chuck's hand grab hers. It felt safe. She managed to smile. They walked around some more. Finally after two hours of walking they decided to go to the Palace. Instead of going to the Penthouse, Chuck suggested they go to his suite. Blair followed. She knew he wouldn't be upset if she didn't want to do anything. She sat on his couch while he poured them drinks. He broke the silence.

"You okay, Blair?'

"Yeah. I guess."

"You sure?"

She paused. She honestly didn't know. There was no way of knowing how to deal when you just lost your father. It's not like some one wrote a book. She knew people would tell her if she was expressing to much emotion and they would tell her it's not nice for a young lady to be crying so much. If she did that, others would tell her that she didn't care about her father. There simply was no perfect way.

"I don't know."

"Why is that?"

"I guess I feel like it's my fault. Sometimes I wonder if I was the reason my dad became gay, because he knew he couldn't leave my mother because I was born. He couldn't do things he liked. But if I hadn't been around then he could have been gay all he wanted and lived somewhere where he didn't get hurt. Maybe if I was a better person."

"Blair, don't you ever say that. Your father wanted you to be happy. He never died because of you. He loved you."

She looked at him. He was telling the truth. She got up and gave him a kiss. Sometimes a girl just needed to hear something the heart needed. The hug was meaningful. They separated but their lips seemed to be joined. The kissing became more and more passionate with each other's tongues in their mouths. Blair reached for his shirt and began to unbutton it. He started taking off her skirt and her shirt. In a matter of minutes they were in their underwear. Blair quickly took off his boxers. He was a little more torturous. He slowly took of her bra and finally took of her panties. In less than a second he picked her up and brought her to his bed. He lay her down slowly. They kissed and explored each other's bodies as if they were new human beings. Blair's hands on his perfect body and his hands on her lower back. She moaned when he started to push in. He began to moan too. They both knew the other one was thinking. He pushed in one last time and they both collapsed. Their heads landed on the pillows. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They both knew they were at harmony. But their moment was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Chuck?"

Both lay on the bed in utter shock. _Why the hell is he here?_ thought Chuck. Blair looked at him in panic. This was the last thing she needed. He looked around his room. There were only two places to hide. Under the bed or behind the bar. Before he could think, Blair took the bed sheets and hid behind the bar. She knew how to hide very well. Chuck grabbed a few clothes and threw them on before answering the door. He opened it and there was Carter standing there. Carter spoke first.

"Well took you long enough."

He stepped in. Chuck closed the door.

"What do you want, Carter?"

"Why can't an old friend just stop by."

"Yes, if they were my friend which you are not."

Carter smirked.

"Better be careful, Chuck."

"And why is that?"

"I could destroy you."

Chuck couldn't help but laugh. He swore he heard a little peep from behind the bar. He was thankful that Carter hadn't heard.

"You? Destroy me? Why Carter, you should be a comedian."

Carter glared.

"I could take you down in a second. Anyways I needed to come here to also to warn you that your little girlfriend may not be as lucky as she thinks she is."

"What?"

"Hazel is going to take her down and you know it. So just get her to stop 'scaring' Hazel. We don't need the slut of the Upper East Side taking on fights she knows she can't win."

"So you and that slut you call Hazel are a team? Am I supposed to be petrified. As for Blair, leave her alone. I think she's already had a pretty rough week, so leave her out of this."

"Don't try to protect her. She is going down and so are you!"

Carter stormed out of the suite and slammed the door. Blair came out from behind the bar and came running at Chuck. He caught her. She kissed him so passionately that for a second he didn't know how to respond. Finally she broke off and met his gaze.

"Thank you, Prince Charming."

He gave a small smile before leading her to his bed.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Spotted: B looking a little sad. Luckily C was there. Later seen B and C at the Palace. 2 hours later, another C was seen going in. Where they talking about a certain war about to take place? What has happened in the upper east side!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	27. Come on, Bass tell me

**A/N: I am really thankful for the reviews. I know some are sad at the death of Harold, but I am trying to show a side of Chuck that hasn't really been shown. Anways Enjoy.**

The phone rang and woke up both Blair and Chuck. Chuck let out a groan and Blair got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"B, I just heard."

Blair sighed. Serena spoke again.

"I am so so sorry. Do you want to meet up and talk?"

"Yeah sure. In an hour outside Bendals?"

"Of course. See you then."

Blair hung up and turned to see Chuck staring at her.

"What?"

He just sighed. She went over to him and cuddled up against him.

"Come on, Bass tell me."

He sighed again.

"Is this about me meeting Serena?"

He nodded.

"Why does it bother you so much. I need to talk to her."

His eyes suddenly became angry.

"That's it! You never can talk to me!"

She looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Well I am sorry that I can't think of your feelings when it's been less than twenty-four hours since I found out that I don't have a father anymore. So I am sorry!"

She started crying. Why did he have to be so difficult. She started to gather her stuff. He finally realized what he had said. How could he have been so mean to her at this time. He went over to her and pulled her into a hug. She leaned into him. Even though he only held her for a moment, it meant the world to her. She finally got out his grasp and continued to find her clothes which were scattered all over the floor. Once she got all of her clothes she went to the bathroom. Chuck sat on the bed. Suddenly the phone started to ring. He didn't know what to do. Blair called out from the bathroom.

"Could you pick that up for me?"

"Sure."

He grabbed the phone and spoke into it.

"Hello?"

He heard Kyle's voice on the other end.

"Hello is Blair there?"

"She's busy at the moment. May I ask who's calling?"

"It's Kyle. Who am I talking to?"

"Chuck, her boyfriend."

"Oh…. I just called because I heard about her dad. I just wanted to tell her if she needed anyone to talk to she could talk to me. We are friends."

"Well I'll tell her you called but she honestly doesn't need to talk to anyone like you. She has me for that."

This guy was getting on his nerves. Didn't he know that messing with Chuck Bass's girlfriend isn't the best way to go.

"Sorry, I just wanted to let her know. I lost my dad a few years back and I know how it feels."

"That's a touching story. Why don't you write a book."

He hung up. This guy needed to get a life. Blair stepped out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?"

"Some idiot. Kyle something."

"Kyle called? What did he say?"

_Why does she care?_ he thought.

"He just said that if you needed someone to talk to he was there but I told him that you had your friends for that."

"He is my friend too."

"Yes, but you have better friends to talk to."

"Chuck, he is a nice guy. If you got to know him you would like him too."

"Well I don't plan on getting to know him"

"Why do you have to be such an ass sometimes?"

"I am not being an ass. I just think he is a little freak who needs to know his place."

Blair looked at him. Pure anger in her eyes.

"So just because he isn't from the Upper East Side he isn't worthy of being my friend?"

"That's not what I said-"

"But that's what you meant. God, Chuck I don't care where he is from. He is a nice guy and a good friend. And I if I want to talk to him I can."

"See there you go again. Why can't you ever talk to me?"

"You don't always listen Chuck! You never seem to care about anyone else's feelings but your own."

Tears fell from her eyes. For the first time, Chuck saw the damage he had caused her. He had ruined her cotillion and called her a used horse. He didn't deserve her. She sat down and looked away from him. After a few minutes of silence, well with exception of Blair's sobs, Chuck broke the silence.

"I am sorry."

She looked at him. Her make-up had been washed off and for the first time she looked like _Blair._ Not perfect but yet radiant in her natural beauty.

"Well sometimes sorry isn't good enough."

She got up and left the suite. She cried the whole way down to the lobby. She stepped out of the hotel but didn't leave the premises. She sat on a bench in the courtyard. The tears kept coming. _Why did he have to die? Why? What did I do? I should have been there, I should have died. He didn't need to. He was a great dad_, she thought. She cried some more. She was crying so hard, she didn't notice Chuck standing behind her. He sat down beside her and put his arms around her.

"Blair, I truly am sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. You just lost someone so important and here I am, the worlds biggest jerk."

She looked at him.

"Chuck, I can't just always make adjustments for what you like in my life. I have my own friends too. And I don't want you to hate them."

He just nodded.

"Chuck, I love you and all the stuff that you have already done for me means so much that you will never know."

He kissed her. Soft and gentle with a hint of passion. His hands started to make their way up her legs, but she stopped them before they got to far.

"Sorry, can't right now. I have to go meet Serena."

She got up and called a taxi. Chuck watched as she drove away in the taxi. He needed to do something special for her, and soon. He needed to show her that he could be there for her. Someone for her to talk to whenever she liked. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off. His screen told him he had one new message. He opened the text.

U & ur little gf r dead tmrw.

Chuck just laughed. Was Carter this stupid. He replied back.

So scared. Try coming up with something better next time.

With that he got up and went back to his suite. He needed to start planning for that night.


	28. Blair, Over Here

**A/N: I want to thank those who have reviewed. Don't worry more drama to come. And just to remind all of you, this is all taking place the day after the prom. I know so much has happened. Anways Enjoy **

"Blair, over here."

Blair saw Serena standing outside Bendels with two lattes in her hands. She handed one to Blair.

"The non-fat one, just the way you like it."

Blair smiled and graciously took it. They walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. At first all they did was drink their lattes in silence, but Serena soon broke the silence.

"How are you?"

"Fine I guess. I mean I just lost my father and I feel so blank. Like in shock."

Serena nodded.

"And stuff with Chuck was messing me up but I am okay now."

As soon as she heard the word Chuck, Serena's eyes became filled with anger.

"Chuck? What did he do?"

"He was just complaining about me not always being able to talk to him. It's okay now."

Serena's eyes were still angry. _What an jerk!_ she thought. Blair was drinking her latte again. Serena broke the silence again.

"How's your mom?"

"She's been crying but I haven't seen her since this afternoon. I'm not even sure I should go home."

Blair took a deep breath. She still couldn't believe twenty-four hours ago she had been getting ready for the prom. She remembered the bracelet that Eric had given her. She peered at her wrist and there it was. Silver and shiny. She smiled for a second before turning back to Serena.

"I'm going to get a re-fill."

Serena nodded. Blair left. Suddenly, Serena's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello."

"Why hello, sis. I need your help."

Serena got angry again.

"Chuck don't call me sis. The marriage will be quick and we will never have to see each other again. Besides why would I want to help a selfish jerk."

"That hurt Van der Woodsen. I need your help because I'm planning something for Blair."

"Well I'd hate to ruin your day, but whatever your planning should be saved for another time. Are you stupid or do you just not realize what she has lost?"

"Of course I know. But whatever I do or say, I feel like it's not enough. And it's already bad enough that she can't talk to me."

"Well I wouldn't recommend planning anything for her anytime soon. She is a human being. She needs time to grieve, not have casual sex whenever you want."

"It's not casual sex!"

"Say what you want, but I'm not helping you. And if you ever hurt her, I will ruin your life so much that you would want to wish you were never born."

"I already wish I was never born."

She hung up. Blair returned with her latte.

"S, could we go somewhere not so, Upper East Side?"

"I have just the place."

She called a cab and they got in. they drove around and they appeared at the front door of a familiar loft. They knocked and sure enough there was Dan.

"Hello, you two."

Serena ran in first and gave him a kiss. Blair quietly followed and sat down on a couch. Serena sat beside her and Dan came by and sat on a chair.

"So what brings you two here?"

"I needed to get out of the Upper East Side. And this is what Serena thought of."

She looked around the loft. She still couldn't see what Serena liked about it. Dan got up and brought over a plate of cookies. Serena grabbed one while Blair didn't feel like eating.

"Cabbage Patch, where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the right."

She followed his directions. Once she was gone, Serena turned to Dan.

"Dan, I am worried."

"Why?"

"She doesn't seem to be talking a lot. Aren't grieving people supposed to let their feelings out?"

"They can't do it in different ways."

She sighed.

"I am actually more worried about Chuck?"

Dan looked at her with a confused face.

"Why?"

"He wants to plan something special for Blair."

"Isn't it a little too soon?"

"That's what I said, but I guess he always has to have sex on his mind."

"Well that's Chuck for you."

"I still can't believe they are getting married."

"Don't worry, maybe it's like you said. The marriage will be so quick you won't even notice it."

"I hope so, but this time it's different. What if me and Chuck are step-siblings for more than a couple of months. What if my mom and Bart have a kid."

"Seriously Serena, woman at your mom's age normally don't want kids. And this is Bart your talking about. He can hardly take care of the kid he has, how on earth is he going to take care of another."

Serena smiled at him.

"Why do you have to be so smart sometimes."

They laughed. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Dan went to answer it.

"Hey, Kyle."

Kyle walked in. He sat on another chair in the living room.

"Hey, Serena."

"Hey Kyle."

Dan came and joined them.

"Kyle, what brings you here?"

"My room mate had a 'friend' over and asked me to come back till 10, so I thought I could hang out here."

"Yeah sure."

Blair walked in. She was startled to see Kyle.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?"

"Long story."

She sat down. Everyone was quiet for a moment until Dan suggested he make them dinner.

"Come on guys, it's 8 o'clock. You guys have to be starving."

Both Kyle and Blair shook their heads. Serena spoke next.

"Aren't you guys hungry?"

They shook their heads again. Dan sighed.

"Okay then, dinner for two."

He and Serena went to the kitchen leaving Blair and Kyle in the living room.

"You want to go for a walk?"

Kyle looked up.

"Yeah sure."

They got their coats and walked to the door. Dan noticed them leaving.

"Where are you two going?"

"A walk. I'm coming back later though."

"S, I'll probably go to the palace after and I'll try to find you."

They said their good-byes and left. They walked in the warm air until Blair broke the silence.

"I feel empty."

Kyle looked at her.

"Why?"

"I lost my father and it feels like a part of me is missing. Like I will never be fully happy again."

"Yeah I felt like that too when my old man died."

"Your father passed away?"

"Yeah. I was twelve and he had cancer. I mean he had it ever since I was a kid but then it went away. But he never full recovered. So anyways one summer it came back and I guess it was too much for him."

"I'm sorry that you lost your father."

He smiled.

"I'm sorry you lost your father too."

"So how did you get over your father's death?"

"Well I don't really think you can really get over a parent's death but you can move on. I turned the sadness into strength. I feel like he's always with me."

She smiled.

"I hope my father is always with me, too."

"I bet he is."

They smiled and kept walking some more. They didn't realize how much they had walked until Blair noticed the time on her watch.

"Oh no. I have to go I promised to go back to the Palace."

"Okay."

"Thank you Kyle. You really are a great friend."

"You too, Blair."

She smiled before getting a cab and driving off to the Palace. Meanwhile, Chuck was banging on the Eric's bedroom door.

"Eric, I need to talk to you."

Eric opened the door and Chuck came in.

"What do you want?"

"I want to plan something for Blair. Something that shows her how much I care."

"And your asking me?"

"Well you were her prom date."

"Yeah…… that helps."

"Well you're the closest person I could find."

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking I could have this dinner at the Chette and I would give her a necklace and then we would look into each other's eyes. Would that work?"

"I don't know. Serena told me about this time Dan made her dinner and it was candle lit. Maybe you should try that."

"Would I have to make the food?"

"Well it could mean a lot more to her if you did."

"Fine, but you have to help me."

"Fine."

They went to the penthouse kitchen. They decided on spaghetti and salad.

"Let's start with the sauce."

They opened up a case of tomato sauce and dumped it into the pan.

"Are we supposed to stir it?"

"Not sure. Maybe it's supposed to sit."

"I think your right."

They started to work on the salad. Again, they both didn't know what to do.

"How do you cut the lettuce?"

"I think you just rip it up."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

So they followed each other's directions. In an hour they were finished. Chuck looked at the finished product.

"You sure it's supposed to smell like that?"

Eric wrinkled his nose up.

"Just tell her it's a Belgium-Italian delicacy."

They got the food and went down to Chuck's suite. Once they got there, they got out all of the candles and lit them. Once they were finished, they surveyed the place.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"She should."

"Thanks, Van der Woodsen."

"No problem."

Eric left and Chuck sent Blair a text.

Where are you?

On my way to the Palace -B

Okay, come to my suite when you get there.

Okay -B

He closed his phone and started getting the food out. _She is going to love this_, he thought.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Gossip Girl here.**

**Spotted; B and New Boy walking in Brooklyn. What about King C? Oh B, you better make up your mind or some wannabe queen will take the king away. Speaking of wannabe queens, H and J were seen discussing something juicy at a local Starbucks. Does this have to do with the war?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	29. You Like?

-1Blair knocked on the door of Chuck's suite. She couldn't wait to see him. Ever since last night, she felt this sudden attachment to him. Like if she let him go, she would die. He finally opened the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Blair!"

He pulled her into a hug. She hugged back. He led her inside. She let out a gasp. There were a hundred white candles lit all through the suite. They were the only source of light. There was spaghetti & meatballs and a salad on the coffee table. There were also place settings. She looked back at Chuck. He was just smiling proudly.

"You like?"

She looked again. There were so many words that could describe what he had done. Wonderful. Thoughtful. Compassionate. Romantic. She looked back at him.

"I absolutely love it!"

She ran over to him and gave him a kiss. It was so passionate, that she went for his shirt but he stopped her.

"Let's eat. I made all of this for you."

"You made the food?"

"Yes with the help of Eric."

She smiled as he led her to the little coffee table. He sat on one side and she sat on the other. He gave her some spaghetti to start off. She smelled it. It smelled sort of fishy.

"I made this just for you."

She smiled at him. The smile that was just for him.

"Well what are you waiting for, dig in."

She took some spaghetti. She hesitated for a second before putting it in her mouth. Once it was in, she wished it was back out. It was disgusting. The sauce was all liquidy and had no flavour. And the noodles were crunchy. She also tasted tuna. _How the heck did tuna get in there_ she thought. She smiled politely. After all he did all of this for her. She forced herself to swallow it.

"That was um………. Very tasty."

He just smiled. No one had ever given him a compliment before.

"Here try the salad."

He put some salad on her plate. It looked really weird. There were tiny pieces of lettuce, some pieces of radish and tuna. _So that's were it came from_, she thought. Chuck poured some olive oil on it. She took some salad and put in her mouth. It was worse than the spaghetti. It was all soggy and had no taste. Did he even wash the vegetables? She smiled again.

"That was very interesting."

He smiled and poured himself some spaghetti and salad. Before he dug in he spoke.

"I am so glad that you like it"

She just smiled. He put the spaghetti in his mouth. Once he put it in, he took a napkin and spat it back out.

"Oh that was disgusting! What the heck did I make? Do you even like it?"

She looked at him. She knew she couldn't lie. She nodded slowly. He sighed.

"I can't do anything right, can I. I screw up dinner! What idiot does that!"

"Your not an idiot. You made me dinner. Do you know how much that means to me? So what if it messed up, it's the thought that counts right?"

She got up and gave him a hug. The thought had been sweet.

"Thank you, but next time don't lie, Waldorf."

"Okay."

He kissed her. They were both hungry, hungry for love that is. She started taking off his shirt. He took off her skirt. Sex twice in a day? Who would have thought Blair would do such a thing. She reached for his pants and slowly removed the belt. He picked her up and brought her over to his bed. He looked her in the eyes once more before resuming to kiss her. Their kissed became more and more stronger. She took off his pants. He took off her blouse. He reached for her bra strap. She arched her back and he took it off. Kissing her was the most fun he could ever have. He took one of her breasts and put his hand on it. She reached for his boxers and took them off. He slipped off her panties and stuck his finger in her opening. She moaned. No guy had ever treated her like that. Dare she say, she liked it. He took his finger out and rolled on to his back. She kissed him some more before rolling back on her back. He took this as an opportunity to push in. He pushed in and she screamed his name.

"Chuck! Oh Chuck…….."

They were both breathing heavily. Her hands on his neck and his on her back. They were at peace. Once they had finished, they fell asleep in each other's arms. In peace. Meanwhile, Jenny and Hazel were waiting outside Rosalito's. Jenny checked the time.

"Hazel, I need to get going. I have to be home before eleven."

Hazel turned to face Jenny.

"Jenny, I need you to be here. Do you want Blair to win? Besides it's the weekend, you don't need to be home early."

"You're right, I guess."

"I know I am right. Come on I promised to meet Carter inside."

"Carter? Why do you need to meet him?"

"Together we can take over the Upper East Side. And you can be a part of it."

Jenny smiled at the idea of being one the important ones. She could be Upper East Side royalty. They entered the restaurant. They spotted Carter sitting in a booth. They went to join him. Hazel spoke first.

"Hey, Carter."

He just smiled. He didn't like Hazel, but he needed her to get back at Chuck. He noticed the blond girl beside Hazel. He smiled.

"And who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is Jenny."

Jenny stuck out her hand and Carter shook it. He looked in her eyes. _I'd do her_, he thought. Hazel and Jenny sat down. Carter kept staring at Jenny. She was wearing a tank top that showed just a little too much cleavage. She liked being looked at boys. Hazel leaned forward.

"So how are we going to take them down?"

Carter leaned forward.

"I was thinking total sabotage. Any events coming up?"

"Unfortunately, no. The prom was the event of the month."

Jenny spoke up.

"Why don't we just make an event like the prom. Like a after prom."

Carter smiled.

"That may be a good idea."

She blushed.

"Thank you."

Hazel checked her watch.

"Got to go, promised to meet Derek at Yohon's."

"Derek?"

"Yeah some guy I picked up last night. Can you make it home or do you need a ride?"

Jenny looked at Carter.

"No, I'll find a way home."

Hazel left. Carter went to sit Jenny.

"Want to order some drinks?"

"Sure."

He ordered them some Vodka. After three glasses of vodka, he grabbed her hand.

"Jenny, you are so cute."

"So are you."

He kissed her. Now being a fourteen year old slut she quiet enjoyed it. She felt his tongue in her mouth. _Crap what do I do,_ she thought. She decided that she should put her tongue in his throat. She finally got the hang of it. He stopped for a second.

"How about we go somewhere a little more…..private?"

She nodded. They grabbed their stuff and called a taxi. Seventy camera clicks went off. Meanwhile, Serena arrived at the Palace. She took the elevator to the penthouse suite. Inside she found Eric sitting in the living room.

"Eric, where's mom?"

"She and Bart went out for dinner."

"Oh, well have you seen Blair then?"

"She is probably still eating in Chuck's suite."

"Chuck's suite?"

"Yeah, he made her dinner."

"Chuck made dinner?"

"Well I helped."

Serena laughed. Eric started talking.

"So how was your night?"

"I just hung out with Blair and Dan. So it was pretty normal."

"I wish I could go. Mom has me locked up here like a prisoner."

"Well be glad that you don't have to go by bride's maid's dresses with her."

"Yes, well I have to go pick place settings with her. And to pick a place setting you have to look through 347 of them."

"You win."

He smiled.

"I am tired. I haven't slept all day."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Can believe that the prom was just a day ago?"

"I know. So much has happened since then."

He got up and went to his room. He entered his room and pulled his pyjamas out. Before he changed, he got a text. He opened it.

Eric, meet me tomorrow at 3 outside Saks.

He replied.

Yeah sure.

Thanks, bring along Blair.

Why?

Just bring her, please?

Fine.

He had been texting Jenny. They had been friends at the beginning of the year, but they had drifted apart. She had become more mean and he started to see the real reason she had wanted to be friends with him, so she could talk to Serena. He got dressed and went to bed. Meanwhile, Nate was sitting at Victrola. He always came here to relive his stress. He had heard about Mr. Waldorf's death. The guy had been like a father for him and now he was just gone. He was sure Chuck was taking care of Blair at that very moment. A stripper interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, sexy. Why don't we get a little private?"

He looked at her.

"How about no."

"Why would you come to a strip club if you don't plan on getting laid?"

"I am stressed and I don't need STD's added to my problem."

She huffed and walked away. He ordered another scotch. This would be a long and lonely night. While he was drinking, Blair and Chuck were waking up from their long nap. She was still in his arms.

"That was amazing."

He just smiled.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it. As long as it was better than the food."

She laughed. Then she got up and started to gather her clothes. He just looked at her. She looked gorgeous. She rushed into the bathroom. He got his phone out and checked his messages. There was one from gossip girl. He opened it and he wished he hadn't. There was a picture of Blair and that Kyle guy. His heart felt like it was breaking. He didn't have time to do a whole lot because Blair came out.

"Hey."

He didn't reply so she crept up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"What's bothering you now?"

"Maybe you should go meet up with Serena, now. I feel tired."

"What?"

"Just go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

She silently started toward the door. He wanted to kiss her but he was so upset. She left.


	30. Want Some Cereal?

**A/N Wow 30 chapters already. Thank you so much**

The next morning, Eric woke up around 10 and went to the penthouse kitchen. He was surprised to see Blair sitting there with a bowl of honey nut cheerios.

"Um….. Good morning."

She turned around and smiled..

"Good morning. Would you like some cereal?"

He nodded his head. She grabbed a bowl, some milk and a spoon. She poured him some cereal and he sat down beside her.

"I thought you would have slept over at Chuck's last night."

"Well I would have if he hadn't gotten all angry for no reason. I guess he's just stressed."

"So how did you like the meal?"

She laughed.

"It was very……. Interesting."

He laughed.

"Yeah, we both sucked."

He took a spoonful of cereal and put it in his mouth. Blair drank some orange juice. Eric broke the silence.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Saks today, at 3."

Blair looked at him.

"Saks? I don't want to seem rude, but why would you go want to go there?"

"I promised to meet Jenny and she wanted me to bring you."

Blair sighed. She knew it was a set up. How dare Hazel use her clone to get revenge on her. And how dare she drag Eric into it.

"Umm, Eric I don't think you should go."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, okay. It's bad news."

Eric looked at her.

"Blair, it's just Jenny. She's isn't going to poison me."

"She isn't the little girl that you knew from the beginning of the year. She is someone else."

"I know you hate her but I can still be friends with her."

"It's just that she's bad news."

He got up.

"I think the only person here with bad news is you."

He left leaving Blair in silence. Had he just said that to her? He walked to his room and grabbed his coat. he decided he needed a walk. He walked out the penthouse and got in the elevator. He was the only one in it. The elevator stopped on the 89th floor. In stepped Chuck. They were quiet for a few moments.

"Van der Woodsen, what are you doing by yourself?"

"I just needed to get out."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Yeah I had a talk with Blair this morning, she seemed pretty tired."

"Blair was at the penthouse?"

"Yeah I thought she would spend the night with you."

"Well I think she has another guy on her mind."

"Why would you think that?"

"Gossip Girl sent me a picture of her and some guy. I think he was that guy we saw yesterday at the park."

"Oh. Have you talked to her about the picture?"

"I want to, but she's going through a really tough time right now."

The elevator stopped and they both stepped out. Eric was about to go the other way, when he turned around.

"Chuck, you doing anything?"

Chuck looked at him.

"No."

"Come on. Lets go do something."

Chuck followed Eric. Once outside, Chuck called his limo and they both got in.

"Where to?"

"How about Victrola."

Eric's eyes went wide open. He had never been allowed into Victrola simply because he was way younger. Chuck saw the look on his face.

"Don't worry it's just Victrola."

The limo started to drive. Eric sat back and relaxed. Finally he could see what was up with this Victrola place and why it was the it place to be. The limo stopped and Chuck and Eric got out. Chuck went in first, and Eric followed. The first thing he saw was a stripper wearing a hot pink corset. She walked up to him.

"Hey little boy, you lost."

"Umm no."

She smiled.

"Well how about we go some place where your found."

Eric just smiled politely. She grabbed his hand and started to lead him. He wanted her to let go of him but he was afraid he would hurt her feelings. Suddenly, Chuck came from out of no where. He started talking to the stripper.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Well we are going somewhere private."

"I don't think so."

He took her arm and took her grasp on Eric away. He pushed Eric behind him. The stripper looked at him confused. She knew never to upset the boss. Chuck turned to face her.

"If I ever see you touching or talking to someone I know, consider yourself fired!"

He turned away with Eric following. They got closer to the bar. As they walked, Chuck started talking.

"Don't worry about her. She's just another stripper in a world of bachelors."

They reached the bar. Eric noticed someone familiar.

"Isn't that Nate?"

Chuck looked at where Eric was looking. Sure enough, there was Nate. He was asleep on the counter. They walked over to him.

"Nate?"

He got up and looked around. There was a half cup of scotch in his hand.

"Where am I?"

"Victrola. Did you spend the night?"

"I guess."

Chuck sat next to him. Eric sat on the other side. Nate grabbed his head.

"Man, I got the worst headache."

Chuck laughed.

"How many drinks did you have?

"I lost count. Oh crap I feel sick."

Chuck helped him up on one side while Eric helped on the other. They walked to the bathroom and waited while Nate threw up what was left in his stomach. They waited for half an hour until Nate came staggering out.

"Can we go somewhere without alcohol?"

Chuck nodded his head. They headed outside and got into Chuck's limo. Nate spoke up.

"Can we go to Blair's?"

They both looked at him. Eric spoke.

"Blair's at the Palace."

Nate looked at him.

"Just take me to Blair's."

Chuck nodded and told the driver were to go. They arrived shortly at the familiar building. They headed inside and traveled to the top floor. Once they reached it, Nate ran out.

"Hello!"

Chuck and Eric followed. Nate was still a little drunk.

"Is anyone home!"

The housekeeper came out of the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Nate, Mr. Charles and Mr. Eric. What brings you here?"

Nate walked to her.

"Where is everyone?"

The woman looked down at her feet before resuming to talk to him.

"Ms. Blair is at a friend's place and Ms. Eleanor is out of the country doing work for her company."

Nate started walking towards the stairs.

"I'll be in Blair's room."

The woman nodded and went back to the kitchen. Chuck and Eric followed Nate to Blair's room. They opened the door and stepped inside the neat room. Blair hated things being messy. Her bed was perfect and her floor was spotless. Nate sat on the corner of her bed. Tears came out of his eyes. Chuck sat down beside him while Eric just stood there. Nate started to speak.

"I can't believe he is actually gone. It feels like yesterday he was talking to me about what I wanted to do. He was like a father to me. He understood me."

Chuck patted his back. He had also known Mr. Waldorf but he hadn't been as close to him as Nate had. Nate had finished crying. Eric had started looking at Blair's pictures that were all around in the room. He stopped when he saw one that caught his eye. It was of Blair and her dad when she was five. She looked so innocent that you wouldn't have believed it was the same person. He heard Nate speak again.

"Man, I need a nap. You two can go if you want."

Chuck spoke to him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll find a way back."

"Okay, see you."

Nate dozed off on Blair's pillows. Chuck and Eric left and were now sitting in Chuck's limo.

"You want to grab lunch and eat at the Palace?"

"Sure."

They got some croissants, bagels and sparkling cider and took it back to the Palace. They went straight to the penthouse suite. They went to the kitchen and got the food out. Eric went to get the girls. He heard them in Serena's room. He knocked on the door. Serena spoke.

"Who is it?"

"Me."

"Come in."

He opened the door and saw the two girls sitting and reading the latest copy of In Style.

"Me and Chuck brought you guys some lunch."

Serena smiled and got up.

"Coming Blair?"

"Yeah, just let me read this article."

Serena left. Eric still stood there. He started walking towards Blair.

"Blair, I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"It's alright."

He smiled.

"How about we go get some food."

"Sure."

She got up and followed him the kitchen. They saw Chuck and Serena arguing.

"That is not the knife you use to cut a bagel!"

"You shouldn't yell, Van der Woodsen. Gives you wrinkles."

She sighed. Blair and Eric laughed. Chuck and Serena turned around to see them. Chuck spoke first.

"What are you two laughing at?"

Blair went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Nothing."

He kissed her.

"That's right."

She kissed him. Serena made a sickened face.

"We are about to eat, can you two wait."

They both laughed. Everyone took their seats at the table. Serena sat next to Blair who was holding hands with Chuck under the table. Eric sat next to Chuck. Suddenly, Serena's phone rang.


	31. Jenny's Time

**A/N: I am so glad a lot of people liked the last chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the fans. Enjoy**

"Hello?"

"Serena, it's Dan."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, um have you seen Jenny?"

"Not since yesterday. Why?"

"I need to talk to her. Do you have any idea where she would be?"

"Nope."

"Okay, well I better go look for her. Love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up. Meanwhile, Jenny waited for Eric outside Saks. _Where is he?_ she thought. She had just come back from Carter's place. She had finally lost her virginity and it felt good. He had already left by the time she had woken up that day, but she wanted to do it again. No one would know, he promised her that. She went through what happened the night before and she smiled to herself. She remembered why she was waiting outside Saks for. She decided to call him. He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Eric I am waiting outside Saks. Where are you?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry I can't come I am eating lunch and then I'm probably going to hang out."

"Well can Blair come?"

"No. I am probably going to hang out with her, Serena and Chuck."

"Oh."

"So yeah, sorry."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Can I hang out with you guys?"

There was a long pause. Eric didn't want to say yes because then it would be uncomfortable for everyone. But he also didn't want to hurt Jenny's feelings.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come or not?"

Jenny knew she was going to be going anyway. How could Eric say no to her? She didn't tell anyone about him almost killing himself. He owed it to her.

"I think you shouldn't because Blair isn't exactly herself today and I don't think she needs to be getting more angry. You understand, right?"

"Yyyeah."

"So bye."

She hung up. She stood there in shock. _Did he just say that I couldn't come! What the heck! _she thought. She needed to talk to someone. But who? She finally thought of Hazel so she texted her.

Can I cum ovr?

Sure. 

Now?

Ya

She got in a cab and drove to Hazel's building. Once she reached it she ran inside. She knocked on the door so briskly that she didn't realize how hard it was until her hand started to hurt. Hazel finally opened the door.

"Hey, why did you need to come here?"

Jenny just stepped inside and sat on a nearby couch.

"I need to get back at Eric, big time."

Hazel sat on the same couch.

"What did he do?"

"Well I was about to get Blair so you could do some pre-war things to her and the only way I could have done that was if I asked Eric to bring her. But he probably didn't ask. What a bastard!"

Hazel smiled. She liked Jenny finally being a 100 on her side.

"The only way to really get him back is if you have any juicy details on him."

Jenny smiled.

"As a matter of fact I do."

Hazel turned to see her.

"Eric Van der Woodsen has a skeleton in the closet? Do tell."

"You know how Blair told everyone that Serena had been a patient at the Ostroff centre?"

"Yeah."

"Turns out it was Eric. He even told me himself."

"So he's a drinker?"

"No, he tried to kill himself."

"Oh that is good."

"I know."

"So how are you going to tell everyone?"

"How about at the after prom thing next week?"

"Perfect. He can go down along with Blair and Chuck. This is too perfect."

"I know right."

Suddenly, her phone sent her a message. It was from Gossip Girl. She opened it.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Spotted: Yesterday, H, J and another C at Rosalito's. H left early, but J and other C got quite comfortable after. An hour later the two were seen climbing in a cab and heading off, not toward Brooklyn. Oh little J, how is it like to lose your virginity. Don't try to fool everyone and don't try to be like the true queens of the Upper East Side.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Jenny nearly dropped her phone. Would people think of her as a slut? Hazel looked at her phone, since she had also gotten the message. She smiled.

"Don't worry. This will probably blow over in a day or two."

Jenny smiled. But it disappeared as fast as it came. Hazel noticed.

"What?"

"Dan! He's going to freak!"

"You better get home then."

"No I'll tell him to meet me at the Palace penthouse. He can't cause a scene in front of people."

"Smart.

"See you later so we can go over details."

"Okay."

Jenny got her stuff and left. She called a cab and got in.

"The Palace."

She told the driver. She was there in a mere five minutes. She got out and raced to the penthouse as quick as she could. She rang the door bell. Eric answered it. She just smiled.

"Hey Eric, can I come in?"

He was startled. Hadn't he told her not come? She took off her coat and gave it to him.

"I'll be in the kitchen."

She walked to the kitchen. She saw Serena, Blair and Chuck sitting down at the table eating. She smiled and came towards them. Everyone's smiles vanished as she sat down.

"Hey you guys."

Serena spoke first.

"Um hey Jenny. Dan was looking for you."

"Yeah, I'll call him later."

Serena forced a smile. Blair kept looking at her plate while holding Chuck's hand under the table. They were both silent. Jenny knew this was a perfect time for some payback.

"Blair, I saw a picture of you and Kyle on Gossip Girl. I hope people don't get any ideas."

Blair looked up.

"What?"

"You know Kyle, Dan's friend."

"Yes I know who he is. But pictures?"

"Yeah all over Gossip Girl. One of you must have seen them."

Blair looked at Serena.

"S, did you see any pictures?"

"No."

Blair looked in her eyes and saw they were telling the truth. She turned to Chuck.

"Chuck?"

He didn't reply right away. That was enough for Blair to know. She got up and walked away, even if it was un-ladylike. Chuck followed her. She was standing in the hallway crying. He came up to her. She looked at him.

"You can't even tell me anything can you!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to be upset."

"Yes, since I am so clearly happy right now."

"I know you had a lot to deal with."

"It's hard enough people look at me with disgust, but I would like to know what people are saying about me so I would know why people are staring at me."

"I am very sorry."

There was a long silence until she broke it.

"What did the caption say?"

"What?"

"Did it say anything about my dad?"

"No. it just said that you were couple like."

He cringed when he said it. She looked up at him.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

She gave him a hug. All she needed was honesty and she would be fine. They walked back into the kitchen. Serena looked uncomfortable sitting alone with Jenny. She smiled when Blair came back.

"Blair, how about we all go to the living room"

Blair followed. Jenny was smiling the whole way. They sat down. Eric was sitting on the couch. Serena sat beside him. Jenny sat on a chair and Blair and Chuck just stood. Blair spoke.

"I am feeling a little tired, I better get going home."

"Oh, but Blair. I just called Dan. He's coming to pick me up. Can't you stay till then?"

Blair forced a smile.

"Fine."

She sat down. Jenny started talking about a final exam she had taken. Everyone pretended to listen. She kept talking until the doorbell rang. Chuck went to answer it. They all heard Dan's voice.

"Jenny, you have a lot of explaining to do!"


	32. We're Going Home, Now!

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy**

Dan barged into the living room. Everyone was quiet. Jenny looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't seem to notice anyone else in the room. No body moved, fearing Dan would yell at them next. He walked toward Jenny.

"We're going home, now!"

"No, Dan I want to stay."

"We are going home right now!"

He looked at her with stern eyes. She didn't bother trying to stay anymore. Once Dan was mad(which was rarely), no one in their right mind would stand up for themselves. She got her stuff and quietly followed Dan. He was already in the elevator when she came out of the penthouse door. She ran a little to catch up. The ride to the lobby was deadly quiet. They got out when they reached the first floor. She followed him quietly as he got them a cab. She got in first and he shut the door angrily. The ride home was more quiet than the on in the elevator. They reached their loft and she got out first. Everything was quiet and the only sound was of Dan getting the keys out. He opened the door, she rushed inside and took of her coat. The door closed.

"Have a fun time last night?"

"What?"

"You know very well what! Carter Baizen? Are you kidding me?"

"Yes me and Carter had sex!"

There was silence.

"Yyyou had sex?"

"Yes!"

"I thought you make fun of girls like that."

"Well I am not a slut."

"Well it's Carter."

"Dan stop trying to be the 'responsible' one, it doesn't fit you."

He just stared at her. Why was she trying to be someone she wasn't? She started to gather up her stuff and go to her room. Dan stopped her in her tracks.

"But you had sex. How am I not supposed to worry."

She turned around.

"Well you had sex and no one made a big deal about it."

"But I am older than you."

"Well lots of young people have sex these days."

"And you are not going to be one of those people."

"Face it Dan. It's the same thing like when you and Serena had sex."

"No it's not because me and Serena had dated for a long time then and it was a mutual decision."

"Well I wanted to and so did Carter."

"Carter would have done it if was another girl in New York."

Jenny felt her eyes get watery. She shook them off by becoming angry.

"Carter cares about me!"

"No he doesn't."

"He does. So shut up because you have no idea what your talking about."

She turned around and headed for the front door. She felt Dan grab her arm.

"You're not going anywhere."

She turned to face him.

"You can't tell me if I am allowed to go somewhere. You're not dad."

"I can tell you and speaking of dad, he's coming home in a couple of hours from the art gallery."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, what do you think I am stupid? I told him you stayed over at Hazel's house."

Jenny looked at him. He covered for her and she yelled at him? She didn't deserve to be his sister.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now go to your room."

She walked to her room. Dan sat on the couch and continued reading a Stephen King novel he had picked up. Meanwhile, the group at the Palace had finished eating. They were now sitting in Serena's room with hot chocolate. Blair was talking.

"I wonder what she did."

Serena spoke next. The boys seemed to be very quiet.

"Me too. Dan didn't say why he was looking for her though."

"Maybe we should check Gossip Girl."

"Dan doesn't even believe the stuff on Gossip Girl."

"Well we could just see. S, hand me your laptop."

Serena handed Blair her laptop. Blair quickly got on the internet. Everyone was huddled around her. She typed in She scanned for any news on Jenny. She stopped when she saw the picture of her and Carter stepping into a cab. Everyone's jaws dropped. Serena spoke first.

"No wonder."

Eric looked at them.

"You don't think that they…. You know?"

Blair looked at the picture and then back at Eric.

"I'd like to say no, but all signs point to a yes."

Chuck looked like he was going to vomit. Blair exited the webpage. She checked the time on her watch.

"I better get home. I need to finish my homework."

Chuck stiffened at the thought of her going home. Finding Nate on her bed.

"You can just do your homework later."

"Bass, there are three days left of school. I don't want to flunk now."

She gave him a kiss and said good-byes to Serena and Eric. Chuck walked her to the door.

"Come on, how about I bring your homework over and you can do it here?"

"I would love to, but there are too many distractions."

She gave him a kiss.

"I promise I won't distract you."

"I have to go home. I need to do some other things. Besides I haven't been home in a while."

She got into the elevator. Once she got to the lobby, she called a cab. She was home in a few minutes. She stepped out and took a deep breath. The last time she had been home, it had been the worst day of her life. She took the elevator to the top floor and stepped out.

"Hello?"

No one came. _Guess Dorota went out during her break._ she thought. She climbed the stairs and she reached the door of her room. She took a deep breath. She opened the door and she gasped when she saw Nate on the bed.

"Nate?"

He looked up and saw her. He smiled. She walked over to him.

"Hey, Blair."

"Nate what are you doing here?"

"You know, just taking a nap."

"I can see that."

He just smiled. She tried to smile. He spoke again.

"I am hungry. Let's get some food."

"I can't I have homework."

"Homework? I thought it's summer vacation."

"We still have three days left of school."

He counted his fingers. Then he looked at her.

"Yeah, your right. Your so smart. You should be on that show. You know the one with answers and the people have to guess that question."

"You mean jeopardy?"

"Yeah. I hate that show but you should be on it."

She gave him a confused look.

"Good to know. How did you get here anyways?"

"Chuck and Eric dropped me off."

"Chuck and Eric?"

"Yeah, I needed to go somewhere without alcohol. And since you know your mom doesn't drink anymore and your dad ain't ever coming back, I decided here."

She looked down when he said her father wasn't coming back. She knew he was drunk but it still hurt. It made her remember how her father wasn't going to be around anymore. Nate realized what he had said. Even if he was drunk, he knew that he shouldn't have said that. He gave her a hug. She stopped crying.

"Maybe we should have lunch, but can we eat it here?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get Dorota to make us some nachos."

"I love nachos!"

They headed downstairs like a couple of five year olds.

"Dorota?"

The woman came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Ms. Blair it is nice to see you."

Blair smiled. The housekeeper had been more like a mother to her than her own mother.

"It's nice to see you too. I was wondering if you could make me and Nate some nachos?"

"Anything for you Ms. Blair."

The woman headed off to the kitchen again. Blair turned to see Nate. He was smiling.

"You know what we should play?"

Blair gave him a questioning look.

"Aren't we a little to old to play?"

"There is no age that you can't play at. I was thinking we should play hide and seek."

"Hide and seek?"

"Yeah. It's been forever. Kids play it and makes them forget their problems. Let's play!"

"Fine, but I get to seek."

She closed her eyes and began to count to thirty. Meanwhile, Hazel was meeting Carter at Central Park. She saw him approaching.

"It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to think that you were taking another girl's virginity."

"Nah, I was talking to a friend. So how are we going to take the Upper East Side royalty down?"

"Like Jenny said, the after prom thing. We can do it on Thursday, the first day of summer vacation."

"I like how you think."

"Yeah but how do we get everyone to come?"

"Leave that to me."

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Gossip Girl here,**

**Spotted: Lonely Boy taking J from the Palace. Could this have to do with a certain picture of her and other C. Speaking of other C, he and H were seen together in Central Park. New couple or just acquaintances? **

**XOXO Gossip Girl **


	33. You're Invited

Carter stood outside the penthouse door of the Palace. He couldn't believe he was actually there. He knocked on the door and waited for a couple seconds before the door knob started to turn. The door flew open and there was Serena standing there. Her face looked angry. He just smiled.

"Hello, Serena."

"Carter."

He stepped inside. Serena closed the door and had her eyes on him like a hawk. She took his coat and hung it in the nearby closet. She turned to face him. He seemed to be looking for something or _someone._ She put on a fake smile. He spoke.

"Where is everybody?"

"In the kitchen."

She led him to the spacious kitchen. Sure enough, there was Chuck and Eric sitting at the table discussing something. As soon as he walked in, they both became quiet. He just kept on smiling, sort of like when Jenny had come. He started to speak.

"I have something to tell you."

Serena sat beside Eric at the table. Carter looked at all three of them. They all looked scared.

"Since the prom has come and gone, there is a new event coming up. It's on Thursday. It's like a after prom thing. Everyone is coming. It's actually being held at this very hotel. Surely you will be coming."

They all just sat there. A million things going through all of their minds. One thing they had in common was: What about Blair? Serena spoke first.

"Sure, me and Eric would like to come."

She looked at Eric and he looked back at her. They both knew they would have to go. It was a social event and they knew their mother would find out about it. And it would be safe since it was in the Palace. Chuck still sat their. Carter smiled before speaking.

"Well Chuck, you coming? You should bring that girlfriend of yours."

Chuck just nodded. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what Carter had planned. Carter just smiled.

"Well I better be going. I have a few more stops."

He went back to the foyer. They followed. Serena got his coat from the closet and gave it to him. He smiled at all of them. A mischievous smile. He left. He got in the elevator and arrived in the lobby. He got a cab and arrived in the next person's address. He got in the elevator and arrived in the floor. He heard two people screaming and laughing. He looked and he saw Nate chasing Blair. They looked like a bunch of kids. They stopped when they both saw Carter. Blair broke the silence.

"Carter."

"Hello Blair. Hello Nate."

Nate waved his hand. Carter came toward them. They all sat on the couch. Carter turned to face them.

"I was wondering if you like to come to the sort of after prom on Thursday?"

Nate still sat stiff. Blair spoke up.

"We just had a prom."

"Yes, but this is going to be bigger. Besides, Serena, Eric and Chuck are going."

"Chuck?"

"Yeah. It's taking place in his father's hotel. So will you two be joining the fun?"

"Yes."

Nate looked at her but she looked confident. Carter just smiled.

"Great, I'll see you then."

He walked to the elevators. Before he got in, he looked in their direction.

"Can't wait."

He stepped in and got off at the lobby. He got outside and walked to a nearby restaurant where he and Hazel had agreed to meet. He spotted her sitting in a booth. He made his way to her. She smiled as he approached.

"Did you get them to come?"

He smiled back.

"Yeah. It was a piece of cake."

"Now all we need is the invites."

"But I just invited them."

"People need invites so they know how important the party will be."

"Good point."

"Me and Jenny will make them."

"Okay."

She smiled again.

"Speaking of Jenny, I heard about you two."

He laughed.

"Yeah, who didn't. She was alright."

"She thinks you love her."

He laughed again. A little harder.

"Yeah, well she's young she'll get over it. So how are you going to take Blair down?"

"In front of everyone. How are you going to take Chuck down?"

"Probably the same way."

"Great minds think alike."

"Agreed."

They smiled. Carter broke the silence.

"You will never guess what I saw when I went over to the Waldorf penthouse."

"What?"

"Nate was chasing Blair around. I think he still has feelings for her."

"That could come in handy for us."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

While they were talking, Serena was standing outside the loft. She was waiting for someone to open the door. Finally, Dan opened it. She stepped inside and kissed him.

"Hey."

He smiled at her.

"Hey."

They stepped into the living room. She sat on the couch and leaned on Dan. She spoke first.

"How is everything?"

"It's alright. After cooping Jenny up for a couple hours, I allowed her to go with Vanessa to go shopping."

"I still can't believe Carter would do such a thing."

"And to my sister."

"Speaking of Carter, he is throwing this after prom thing on Thursday."

"Yeah I think Jenny mentioned it."

"He says it the next big event of the month. Me and Eric have to go and I think everyone else is going too."

She sighed. Laying is his arms made all her little problems go away. She turned to face him and she kissed him. They passionately kissed for a while until she reached for his shirt. He stopped her.

"Jenny might come back."

"So we'll go to your room."

"I don't think me having sex while I told her she shouldn't is a good role model."

Serena sighed. He looked at her apologetically.

"I'll make it up to you."

She smiled. She got up.

"Fine. I guess I'll stop by at Blair's then."

"What? We can still kiss."

She teased him.

"No you have some planning to do."

He sighed. _Damn Dan, why do you have to be such a goodie two shoes!_ he thought. She smiled at him. He gave her one last kiss before she left through the front door. She laughed as she made her way to a cab. She got in and told the driver the address. She arrived in half an hour. She made her way through the familiar building and she got in the elevator. She got off at the top floor. She walked in and almost dropped her purse. There in front of her on a couch was Blair resting in Nate's lap. His head was leaning back and he too was asleep. As Serena got closer she saw a plate of half eaten nachos. She couldn't believe Blair would do that to Chuck. She cleared her throat. Blair's head started to move. She saw Serena and sat straight up. Nate woke up as well. Blair spoke first.

"Hey, Serena."

Serena didn't reply. She just glared at her. Nate looked uncomfortable. She finally spoke.

"Blair can I talk to you. Privately."

"Sure."

They went upstairs to Blair's room. Serena walked in first and Blair closed the door. Serena turned around.

"What was that?"

Blair looked down at her feet.

"It was nothing. We were playing hide and seek."

Serena looked at her.

"Hide and seek? Are you kidding me? I don't need to be lied to."

"I'm telling the truth. I don't lie unlike you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what that's supposed to mean!"

Serena glared at her.

"I just wanted to come here and hang out, but that seems impossible, now."

She got her purse and left. She walked down the stairs and saw Nate sitting on the couch. She gave him dirty look before proceeding to go to the elevator. Once she got in, her phone beeped. She had an email. She opened it.

You are Cordially Invited to the 

After Prom

On Thursday at the Palace at 7 o'clock

Everyone's going to be there. 

Wear what you wore to the prom. Exactly what you wore and take your

Same dates. The first prom didn't go so well, so this one is going to be 

Ten times better!

Love, The Upper Eastside Crew

She closed her email. Hopefully, it would be better than the first prom.

**Hello Upper Eastsiders, **

**Did you get the message? The after prom! It's going to be like the original prom only better? Hopefully no one gets this time. And who is the Upper Eastside Crew?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	34. Maybe You Should Leave

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of those who have read the story and sent in reviews. Thank you. Anyways Enjoy. Lots of Drama.**

Blair sat in her room. Sometimes, Serena could be so difficult. She looked at a nearby picture of her and Serena when they were in the 8th grade. She picked it up. She smiled. That was before all of the drama had started up. She heard the bedroom door open. Nate came in. He sat down beside her. She put the picture down. He started to talk.

"I hope I didn't cause any tension between you and Serena."

She turned to look at him.

"No, it was me who started the tension."

"Well I am still sorry."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Did you get that email about the after prom?"

"Yeah. Seems boring, but I'll probably end up going."

"Yeah me too. You going with Eric?"

"Yes. He was my original prom date. Besides I need to spend more time with him, we barely spent time together at the real prom."

"I guess I'll have to take Jenny then."

Blair cringed at her name. He saw her tense up.

"I don't have to."

"No, she can go to the after prom, who am I to stop her."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

They sat in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was warming. Blair looked out her window. _I shouldn't have Nate in my room. I have a boyfriend! Nate is just a friend though, nothing will happen. Right? _she thought. She turned back to look at Nate, who had been staring at her the whole time.

"I think you should leave."

He was caught off guard.

"What?"

"I think you should leave. I don't want people starting rumours about us. It would ruin your friendship with Chuck. I couldn't do that to you."

He sighed.

"I guess I'll leave then."

"Thank you."

He got his coat and went downstairs. She let out a deep breath when she heard the elevator doors shut. She was bored, but where would she go? She certainly couldn't go to the Palace. Maybe she could call Chuck to come over? No she had to do her homework. She headed to her desk. After five minutes of staring at her homework, she gave up. She couldn't study in her penthouse. Too many memories. She got her books and put them in her Coach book bag and headed out the door. She called a cab and told the driver to go to the library. She got out and quickly found a seat in a quiet area. She got out her books and immediately got to work. Half way through a voice interrupted her.

"Blair?"

She turned around only to see Eric standing there.

"Eric, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to get out of the penthouse. You?"

"Homework."

"Did I interrupt you?"

"No, I'm almost done."

"After your done, want to go get ice-cream or something?"

"Sure."

He sat down beside her. He listened to his ipod while she finished up. She finished in a good seven minutes. They got up and walked to the nearest ice-cream shop. They got their ice-creams in a cone and kept on walking. Blair spoke up.

"I heard your going to the after prom thing."

"Yeah. We still going together?"

"Of course. We have the wear the exact same clothes, right?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like I have to ask Dorota to take some other clothing items with her when she goes to the cleaners tomorrow."

He just smiled. She smiled back.

"Blair, does this mean I have to get you another gift?"

She laughed.

"No. The gift you gave me already means so much."

He blushed. She smiled. Her phone rang.

"Excuse me, I'll be a second."

"Okay."

She got her phone out and walked to a nearby tree, so Eric wouldn't listen.

"Hello?"

"Blair."

Chuck's voice sounded stern and serious.

"Yes?"

"I don't want lies."

"What lies?"

"You know very well. You're hanging out with Nate now?"

"Yes he is my friend."

"I'd like to believe that."

"What is with you?"

"If you're going to cheat at least don't get caught , Waldorf."

"You honestly think I would cheat on you!"

"Maybe you learned from your best friend."

Blair's eyes began to water.

"You never listen to the truth, Bass!"

"I do, you just can't admit it."

She paused. Why was he acting like this? She finally spoke.

"I hate you!"

She hung up. Tears had defiantly come out of her eyes now. Had she just told the guy she loved she hated him? She turned around and saw Eric looking at her. He clearly had never seen a girl cry before, so he didn't know what to do. She noticed he was holding his phone. She saw the screen. It was a Gossip Girl message with a picture of her. Her eyes widened.

"Eric, can I see your phone?"

Before he could respond, she took it out of his hands. More tears came when she saw what was written.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Spotted: King N coming out of the Queen B's penthouse. Didn't he wear those clothes yesterday? And isn't B going out with C? I also received some news from a reliable source that the two were chasing each other around in her penthouse. Scandalous, B. Wait, is this why S left angrily earlier today? B I wouldn't be pushing the ones you need the most far away right now.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Blair handed him his phone back. She gulped. How could Chuck believe such a thing. She turned to Eric.

"I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow then."

He just nodded. She called a cab and got in. She managed to give the driver her address through the tears. Once she reached her building, she raced inside. She was crying all the way to her room. She slammed her door. Why couldn't he just understand. _Beep. _She grabbed her bag and took out her phone. There was a text. She opened it.

Hey Ms. Slut

What do you want? 

2 rmind u that u r going dwn after prom

Is that a threat?

Trust me, after I'm done, u r going 2 wish u were being shunned cause of the Chuck Nate scandal.

Can you not talk to me right now, I am kind of busy.

Sure w/e u say, 4 now.

She closed her messages. She put her phone back in her purse. Why did everything have to go completely wrong after the prom. Meanwhile, Chuck sat in his suite drinking his twelfth cup of scotch. _She hates me. She actually told me she hates me. Why can't she just tell me the truth?_ he thought. He drank some scotch. There was a knock at the door. He opened it and there stood Hazel in a long trench coat, with a wicked smile on her face.

"Hello, Chuck."

"Hello."

She made her way inside and sat on the couch. She turned to stare at him.

"Heard about you and Blair. That's got to suck."

"Yeah, it does."

"But she didn't deserve you. You need someone like me."

He looked at her, trying his best not to laugh. Did she just say he needed someone like her? You've got to be kidding.

"You?"

"Yes. Together we can take over the Upper East Side."

She got up and took off her trench coat to reveal red lacy lingerie. Again he tried to not to laugh. She looked like a transsexual. She looked up at him and made her way over to him.

"Let's make it official, Bass."

"Make what official?"

"Us. I know you want me and I want to you."

She went for a kiss but he turned his head away in time. She looked at him in confusion.

"You can kiss that slut but you can't kiss me!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

He smirked. She leaned in closer for a second shot, but again he turned his face in time.

"What the hell, Chuck!"

"There is only one girl for me, and it sure as hell isn't you."

He grabbed her trench coat and handed it to her.

"Try not to let the door hit you on your way out."

She gasped. He went back to the bar. She put on her coat and slammed the door on her way out. All he did was smirk.


	35. Someone Approachable

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Too much homework. I was going to update earlier today, but my nepher came over and I couldn't resist. Anways I want to thank all those who have revied and given me ideas. I love reading them. So this is for all of you. You guys are the best. Enjoy.**

Blair woke up at 7 o'clock the next morning. Even though she had slept for ten hours exactly that night, she was still tired. Maybe it was because she had been thinking about Chuck. She wished she could go back in time and not say what she had said. She got up and called Dorota to come up and pick her clothes. She came up and Blair simply said.

"Someone approachable."

Dorota understood and picked out a half-sleeve white Chanel blouse, a Versace black skirt, Armani headband, a black Stella McCartney sweater and Jimmy Choo flats. Blair smiled and thanked Dorota. She left. Blair took her time to get ready, she was in no hurry to arrive to school. She wouldn't have anyone to talk to besides Eric. But he would probably be hanging out with Serena. She couldn't go to Chuck, he was probably still mad at her. At least Nate was being nice to her, but if she hung out with him she would never get her best friend and her boyfriend back. She had gotten dressed and was now putting on her makeup. She kept it simple with a dash of amazing. She put on one more layer of lip gloss before heading out her door. She got downstairs and grabbed her school bag and took the elevator down to the foyer. Once she got there, she walked out and called a cab. She wanted to take the longest way to school, but she arrived with ten minutes to spare. She got out and slowly made her way to the joined schools courtyard. She saw Hazel, Jenny, Penny, Is and Kati sitting at a table and gossiping. She made her way to the side of the stairs and stood there. She didn't look at anything in particular. After a few minutes, she saw Eric approaching. She smiled and made her way over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You going to class?"

"Yeah, the bell should ring in a few minutes."

"Great, I'll walk you."

"Doesn't Constance have a strict policy on tardiness?"

She smiled at him.

"Every once and a while you have to break the rules."

He smiled and led they way into St. Jude's. The halls were crammed with boys. They walked to Eric's locker where he took out a binder. They walked to his class.

"Blair, you don't have to stay. You'll be late. What about your perfect attendance record?"

She sighed.

"That's the lest of my worries."

The bell rang and Eric waved goodbye. Blair left, trying to squeeze through the hundreds of boys that were moving. But as soon as they appeared, they disappeared and Blair was standing alone in the hallway. She made her way through the halls in no hurry. What's the point of going to class if no one wants to talk to you? She heard someone walking. _Crap, what if it's the headmaster?_ she thought. She stood still and braced herself for the figure that was coming. Her eye's relaxed a little when she realized it was Chuck. He just stood there. They looked at each other. Both of them hurting but the other one wasn't willing to do anything. Blair finally walked past him, trying to hide the tears.

"Blair?"

His voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned around and saw him with vulnerable eyes. Her tears fell from her eyes. He came closer.

"Want to talk?"

She nodded her head. She followed him as he led her to the courtyard. He took a seat at one of the many tables. She sat across from him. Her eyes met his. They looked at each other for a while until she broke the silence.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yes. Blair, we are not perfect. We're going to make mistakes."

"You seem to be making a lot of those lately."

He looked down.

"Yeah, I have."

Her face softened. Was he actually taking the blame for something he did? He looked at her.

"Blair, I'm sorry. I have been the biggest jerk. I'm new to this dating thing. I don't know how to act. All I know is that I love you and no one can take that from me."

She kept looking at him. It was very rare that he showed his true feelings.

"I love you too. It's just that when you don't even let me explain myself. It hurts."

He looked at her. He knew he never seemed to listen to her. He would change if she wanted him too.

"The facts were there. What was I supposed to think?"

"You should have asked me what I thought before making allegations against me."

"Is it true?"

"Of course not! Me and Nate were just playing Hide and Seek."

He gave her a suspicious look.

"Hide and seek?"

"Yes."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"You find everything I have to say hard to believe. First with Kyle and now with Nate. Can't you just listen to the truth!"

She got up and grabbed her stuff. She started to walk away. Before she left she gave him one more look. To both of them, the look meant hope. She walked away into Constance and made her way to her class. She walked through the door. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. She walked to the front, where the teacher was sitting.

"Ms. Waldorf, I believe you know we don't tolerate tardiness."

"Yes Mrs. Van Beelen."

"Detention after school."

"Yes, Mrs. Van Beelen."

"You may take your seat."

She turned around and walked to her seats while twenty-five pairs of eyes followed her. She got to her seat, which was beside Serena, and got out her books. She knew she had to talk to Serena, they were best friends, they couldn't be mad at each other forever.

"Hey, S."

Serena looked at her. She glared.

"What do you want Blair? Shouldn't you be with Nate?"

Blair looked at her shoes. Why was everyone turning on her?

"So you want to hang out after school?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you thought I was still talking to you."

She turned back to her work, leaving Blair speechless. Blair went back to facing forward. She still didn't know what to do, so she turned to the other girl who sat beside her.

"Hey Amanda, do you know what we're supposed to be doing?"

Amanda didn't reply.

"Amanda?"

She turned her head cautiously toward Blair. Blair smiled. Amanda gave her a fake smile. Blair would know what that looked like, she invented it.

"So do you know what we're supposed to be doing?"

"Blair, I don't know how to tell you this but I can't be seen talking to you."

"What?"

"It's nothing personal, it's just that you're the school slut and I don't want people to think the same about me."

She turned back to her work. Again Blair was speechless. This was enough. Everyone she knew didn't even want to talk to her. She didn't know what she was doing until she was standing on her chair with all eyes on her.

"All you whores out there, I just want you to know I'd be careful. Hazel, your so dumb that it makes Jessica Simpson look like Albert Einstein. So don't think I am afraid. And by the way, the stunt you pulled at the actual prom was lame. Even Britney Spears could do something ten times better. Jenny, you little bitch. I told you I was going to get you back, so don't think you're off the hook yet. Everyone knows you are just a little piece of-"

Mrs. Van Beelen interrupted her.

"Ms. Waldorf, to the office, now!"

Blair just smiled and grabbed her stuff. She walked out of the room. She walked to joint office of both Constance and St. Jude's. She walked in and sat in one of the waiting chairs. There was only one other person there. A sophomore from St. Jude's. She didn't sit there for long because a few minutes after she had arrived, the Constance headmistress stepped out of her office.

"Ms. Waldorf, come into my office."

Blair obediently did as she was told. She stepped into the spacious office and took a seat in front of the headmistress's desk.

"Ms. Waldorf, do you have any idea what you have done?"

Blair nodded her head. How could she not know, Gossip Girl was probably posting it on her site right now.

"So why did you do it, Ms. Waldorf?"

She took a deep breath.

"I had to."

"You had to?"

"Yes. You won't understand but I just want you to know I will never ever do it again."

And she meant it. No matter how upset she was, she wouldn't let it ruin her chance at getting into Yale. The headmistress looked at her.

"Fine, Ms. Waldorf. I believe you. Seeing as though it is the last week of school, I'll let it go. Just don't let me see you in here again."

Blair smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Conlan."

She got up and walked out. She made her way through the familiar halls and decided not to go back to class. Instead she got her phone out and texted the one person she needed.

Meet me in the courtyard. I don't think we had the best talk we could have had before -B

Seconds later she got a reply.

Sure, what ever you say, Waldorf.

She smiled.

I love you -B

She got a reply quickly.

I will always love you.

That was enough to tell her everything would be alright. She put her phone away and made her way to the courtyard.


	36. A Room

**A/N: I would like to thank those who have reviewed or read this story. This chapter isn't one of my best but I promise more drama in the next few chapters. Enjoy**

Blair made her way to the courtyard. It looked different from when people are in it. She liked it. She took a seat at one of the tables. She sat in the silence until she heard footsteps. She saw Chuck smiling at her. All she could do was smile back. He sat beside her. She felt the butterflies grow in her stomach.

"So how did you get out of class?"

"Mr. Raycroft is blind as a bat. Half the class was already gone."

"I'm glad you came to meet me."

"I am glad you asked me."

She blushed. It was like prom night when she had asked him to meet her. Some things never get old. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Blair, I truly am sorry. I shouldn't have shut you out and not let you tell me your side of the story. I've been the biggest jerk. I hope you will forgive me."

She looked into his chocolate eyes. They were apologetic. There was no way she could say no to them.

"I forgive you, Bass."

He smiled. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was filled with passion. That's how all their kisses were. She wrapped her fingers in his dark hair and he place his hands behind her back bringing her closer to him. She felt his tongue in her mouth. She moaned. It made her feel wonderful. They pulled apart to get some air. She looked at him.

"I've missed you, Bass."

He just smiled.

"How about you and me get out of here?"

"Bass, I need to get to-"

"Please, Waldorf?"

She looked in his eyes again. Why did he have this effect on her?

"Okay."

He smiled causing her to smile. He got up and grabbed her hand. They walked out the gate and called a cab. Chuck gave them directions to the Palace. They were there in there in a good four minutes. Chuck still held her hand when they got out. They had to make them selves walk because they were sprinting. They reached an elevator. Once the door closed, Chuck and Blair continued kissing. As every second passed, their passion growing stronger.

_Ding. _They arrived on his floor. They got to his suite and he opened the door so fast you would have thought it was a magic trick. Once he closed the door, their lips were attached again. She started taking of his jacket and he took off her sweater. He started leading them to his bed. She reached for his pants, but before she could take them off, her phone rang. Now being Blair, she was taught to always answer the phone. She got off Chuck and went to her purse and grabbed her phone. She could hear Chuck groan.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blair. Long time no talky talk."

"Nate?"

"That's what they call me."

"What are you doing?"

"On the phone with you. Duh! I thought you were smart."

She sighed. He was drunk.

"Where are you?"

"A place."

"What type of place?"

"A place with oxygen."

She sighed again. Drunk Nate was so annoying.

"Well what else does this place have?"

"A girl."

"What type of a girl?"

"The naked kind."

"So your in a room with a bed?"

"No. I am in a room with a naked girl."

"Is there a bed in the room with the naked girl?"

"No."

"Well what is there?"

"There is a blanket and a pillow."

"Okay. Is there a window in the room?"

"Yeah."

"Could you look outside and tell me what you see?"

"I see……oxygen."

She sighed a little more louder this time.

"What else do you see?"

"A building."

"What type of a building?"

"A big building."

"Does it have a sign?"

"Yes."

"Well what does the sign say?"

"The Hilton Hotel."

"You're near the hotel?"

"Yes."

"Does this room your in, have a door?"

"Yes."

"Well could you open it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"What if there is a police officer on the other side."

"What?"

"You know those people who arrest people."

"Yes I know what a police officer is. Why do you think there is a police officer on the other side?"

"Cause, I want to see a police officer."

"Well then just open the door."

"Will there be a police officer?"

"NO!"

"Are you yelling?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because you can't even open a simple door!"

"But I just opened it."

"Good for you."

"Are you mad?"

"No. Just tell me what you see."

"I see a painting."

"What type of a painting?"

"The kind with paint."

"Nate!"

"It has flowers."

"Whatever. Do you see any other rooms?"

"Yeah."

"What type of a room?"

"A kitchen."

"Do you see anything that reminds you of anything?"

"Yeah."

"Well what is it?"

"Milk. I love milk especially with Oreos!"

She sighed for the hundredth time. She wanted to help her friend, but he wasn't letting her.

"Do you see anything else?"

There was a pause on the other end for a while.

"Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes."

"What did you find?"

She had to speak in full sentences because he would forget what she had asked him.

"I see a cell phone."

"Did you turn it on?"

"Should I?"

"Yes. Find out who's it is."

She could hear him opening the phone.

"Do you know anyone named Penny?"

She almost dropped the phone. Penny! The one who had told her she had been dethroned. She was just as bad as Hazel and Jenny.

"Nate, stay where you are. Me and Chuck are coming to get you."

"Okay. Can you guys bring cake?"

She hung up before she could answer. She ran into the bedroom and saw Chuck was watching T.V. She threw his jacket at him, which he caught by surprise.

"Come on Bass. We have to go."

"Where?"

"To Penny's."

"Why?"

"Nate's there. He might have slept with her."

"Why do you care?"

"He's my friend and he won't be a part of her plan."

Chuck just rolled his eyes. Why did Nate always ruin his day without actually doing anything to him.

"Fine. Let's go."

She walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you, my prince charming."

He kissed her back.

"Anything for you, princess."


	37. Blairy and Chucky

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter has a lot of drama. I want to dedicate it to all of you reviewers. Enjoy and review.**

Chuck and Blair arrived at Penny's building. They each had been there before, both for different reasons. They reached her door. Blair started knocking very fast and very loud. The door knob started to turn. There stood Nate holding a plate of Oreos. He just smiled when he saw them.

"Hey, Blairy and Chucky."

Chuck just kept looking at his friend. He had never seen Nate that loaded before. Blair walked in. She went to the nearest bedroom and found Penny sleeping with just a blanket to cover her up. Blair wasted no time.

"Penny, get up!"

Penny started to move her head. She looked up to see Blair glaring at her.

"Blair, what are you doing here?"

Blair continued to glare. Penny spoke again.

"I hope you don't mind, this is a slut free zone."

"Then you should be kicked out because you're the only one here naked."

Penny looked down. Blair smirked, a habit she had picked up from Chuck. She spoke.

"Penny, I highly doubt that tricking a drunk Nate to sleep with you is going to help Hazel and Jenny 'take down' me."

Penny wrapped up the blanket over her and got up.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Nate called me. Seems he got sick of little boys trying to be girls."

She looked at Penny and laughed. Penny looked uncomfortable. She walked out the door. Blair right on her heels. She saw Nate and Chuck sitting in the living room. Nate was singing 'Wannabe' by the Spice girls. Chuck just sat there not knowing what to do.

"And if you wannabe my lover, you've gotta get with my…….. What's the next word?"

Chuck sighed.

"I don't know. I never listened to the Spice Girls."

"You should, man. Serena made me listen to them and I like them, so ha ha."

"Good for you."

"You know what?"

"What?"

Chuck tried to hide his sarcasm but when Nate was this drunk, he couldn't help it.

"You remind me of Blair."

"Blair?"

"Yeah. So in a way your dating yourself."

Chuck just looked at him. _What the hell did he drink?_ he thought. He saw Blair and Penny standing there. Blair came up to the boys.

"Come on Nate. We're taking you home."

"I don't want to!"

"You are going."

She looked at him. It was like she was talking to a five year old. Chuck decided to help Blair out.

"Come on, Nathaniel. You don't want to stay here with a slut."

They all turned to look at Penny, who was still only wearing a blanket. Chuck swung Nate's arm over his shoulder and started to walk towards the door. Blair followed. Before she left, she gave Penny one more deceitful look. Penny just stood there in shock. Blair, Chuck and Nate had gotten into Chuck's limo and were now driving to Nate's place. Once they stopped, Chuck helped Nate out. Blair rang the doorbell. It would be easier if she did the talking. They stood outside the apartment door. Finally Nate's mom answered. She smiled.

"Blair. It's so good to see you. Chuck, I haven't seen you in a while. Nate what's the matter?"

Blair smiled.

"He fell asleep at Chuck's. Seems he had a little too much to drink."

Nate was counting something. They all walked inside and Nate's mother led them to the living room. Chuck put Nate down and sat beside him. Blair sat beside Chuck. Nate's mother sat on a chair.

"Thank you, for bringing him home. I'm glad he was staying at your place, Chuck. I don't what I would have done if he was anywhere else."

Chuck gave her a small smile. Good thing she didn't need to know the truth.

"So, Blair. How are you?"

She looked at her with concerned eyes. It was no lie she knew about her father.

"I'm alright."

"That's good. How is your mother?"

"She's alright as well. She is actually in Rome right now working on a fall collection."

Mrs. Archibald just smiled. She turned her attention back to Nate.

"Nate, why don't you get cleaned up?"

Nate looked at his mom.

"No!"

"Nate, don't shout in the house."

"I want to shout. And you can't do anything about it!"

His mother was getting ticked off. Both Blair and Chuck could see it.

"Mrs. Archibald, allow me and Blair to get him dressed."

She just smiled at them. They led Nate to his room. He fell on his bed. Chuck turned to Blair.

"Pick him out some clothes."

Blair went to his closet. Chuck went to his bathroom and started filling the tub with warm water. Nate was asleep. Chuck came and grabbed him.

"Nathaniel, how about you take a nice long bath?"

Nate looked up at him.

"With bubbles?"

Chuck sighed.

"Sure. Now go take off your clothes and sit in the tub."

Nate started opening the button on his pants. Chuck noticed.

"Not here, Nathaniel. In the bathroom!"

Chuck pointed to the bathroom. Nate laughed and went to the bathroom. Blair came out of Nate's closet holding an outfit she put together for him. She looked up at a smiling Chuck.

"Where's Nate?"

"Taking a bath."

"Where do I put his clothes?"

"I'll give them to him."

He took the small bundle of clothes from Blair and knocked on the bathroom door. He heard Nate's voice through the door.

"What is it?"

"I have some clothes for you."

"Are they clean?"

Chuck sighed.

"Yes. Do you want me to put them by the door?"

"Sure."

Chuck opened the door a little. He dropped the clothes right by the door. He closed the door and turned to look at Blair. She was sitting on Nate's bed. He went to sit with her. She smiled when he approached. He took her hand.

"You want to get out of here once Nate's done?"

She gave his hand a squeeze before replying.

"Yeah."

He moved a stray strand of hair from her face. She just looked at him. She moved her lips closer to his. They lightly brushed against his. He moved in closer and put his hand on her back. She moved her hand to his face. They kissed for a couple minutes but it meant so much. Once they pulled back they just looked in each other's brown eyes. She took in a deep breath. At the exact same time, she got a text. She got out her phone and opened it.

Queen B, can't make up lies. People think that's even more slutty.

Blair got a confused look on her face. She decided to text Hazel back.

What are you talking about?

Oh give it up. Your dad died? What a bunch of bull. Don't think people are going to feel sorry for you.

Blair felt tears form in her eyes. How did people know? Who told? Did people think it was just a lie? How could they? Did they think someone would lie about that? She didn't stop the cool liquid coming from her eyes. Chuck saw them and hugged her close to him.

"What's wrong?"

She just continued to sob. He held her closer to him then ever. He saw her phone on the bed. He saw the screen. He understood everything. The same thoughts that had been going through Blair's head where in his head. Who ever did this would pay. She finally looked at him.

"Who……..would…….tell?"

He looked at her. She looked the saddest he had ever seen her.

"I don't know. But who ever did is going to pay."

He smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled back.

"Maybe I should text Hazel back and ask her where she heard it."

She got her phone and sent a text to Hazel.

Where did you hear that?

Penny told me. She thinks it's a lie too.

Blair just sat there in shock. Penny told her? But who did she know that would talk to Penny? Wait, who could have talked to Penny and not remembered it? Her eyes looked at the closed bathroom door. She couldn't believe he had done such a thing. Chuck looked at her.

"Who told her?"

"Penny."

"How did Penny find out?"

She just kept looking at the bathroom door. Chuck followed her gaze. His eyes went dead when all the pieces fit together in his head. Nate couldn't have done it? But then again he had been pretty hammered. He didn't want to believe it. The bathroom door opened and out came a less drunk Nate. He smiled when he saw the two of them on his bed.

"You guys want to get a bite to eat?"

Blair glared at him. Nate noticed.

"Something wrong, Blair?"

"You jerk!"

Tears came out of her eyes. She got up and slapped Nate. She couldn't believe he would have done that. She ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. Nate looked back at Chuck.

"What did I do?"

Chuck looked at him in disgust.

"I don't want you to talk to her ever again."

He walked out of the room. Nate sat on his bed, still trying to get his head around what happened.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**B and C seen ditching school. Later going to the Palace. Doing some friendly activity we see? No less than an hour later, they were spotted with King N coming out of wannabe queen P's building. Was there a party we weren't invited to? Don't worry the golden couple dropped off the king at his house. B was seeing fleeing with tears. C was close behind. What happened N?**

**A message from a reliable source. Did B lose her father? That would explain a lot lately. But H is saying it is a lie. What's the truth girls?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	38. Hey Serena

**A/N: Okay so this is probably the longest chapter I have written so far. I probably won't post that much today. I have a birthday party to get to. I want to thank all those who take the time to read and review. Means a lot. And thank you for your suggestions. I love reading them and incorperating them in the story. Anways Enjoy**

Serena sat in her room. Her eyes wide open. She had gotten a message from Gossip Girl. _Who would know and would tell?_ she thought. She got up from her bed and went to the elevator. She arrived on Chuck's floor. _I hope he's home,_ she thought. She knocked on his door. No one opened it. She knocked again. No one. She was about to knock for a third time, but the door knob was turning. The door opened and she saw Chuck. She gave him a small smile before stepping in. He closed the door. She sat on one of his couches. He kept standing there. She decided to break the silence.

"How's Blair?"

He sighed.

"How do you think she is! Some idiot told Penny about her personal problems."

Serena looked down. Chuck looked at the door. Finally she spoke.

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom taking a shower."

Tears came out of Serena's eyes. Chuck noticed. He came to sit beside her.

"Don't worry, Van der Woodsen. It's just a shower."

She glared at him.

"It's not that, idiot. I could have been nicer to her. I treated her like crap ever since yesterday."

"You think I'm any better? I didn't even believe her explanation."

"Neither did I."

They both looked down again. Were they bonding? The bathroom door opened and out came Blair. She gasped when she saw Serena.

"Serena, what are you doing here?"

She was wearing a robe from the hotel. Serena looked at her.

"I wanted to talk."

Chuck took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'll be at the bar."

He kissed Blair on the cheek before leaving both of the former queens alone in his suite. Blair took a seat on a couch opposite to Serena.

"What is it?"

Serena took a relaxing breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry I always hurt you without knowing it. And I am sorry for all I have done to you."

She looked at Blair with her big blue eyes. Blair just looked at her.

"S, you hurt me. When you didn't listen to me. I swear me and Nate where playing hide and seek. I understand why you were upset, I would be too. I should be the one apologizing."

"No, B. I should be apologizing. I should be more supportive."

"Are you kidding me. If one of us has to be more supportive, it's me."

They laughed. Clearly their little fight was over. Serena quieted down.

"I can't believe Hazel found out about, well you know."

"Yeah. Penny told her."

"I heard. I still don't know who told her though. We will find this person and I will-"

"It was Nate."

Silence swept over Serena's face. Nate? There was no way.

"Nate?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He was drunk and called me from Penny's house. He was the only one who knew and talked to her. It couldn't have been anyone else."

Serena was still shocked.

"Does he know that he told?"

"No, I just yelled at him. I think Chuck's avoiding him too."

"It could just be an accident."

Blair looked at Serena. Tears brimming her eyes.

"There are no accidents. Things happen for a reason."

She put her head in her hands. She needed to cry and no one could tell her otherwise. Serena put her arm around her. She needed all the support she needed. After a couple moments, Blair finally looked up.

"S, could I just have some time for myself?"

Serena nodded.

"If you need anything, just let me know."

"Okay."

Serena got her stuff and walked out the door. She had an idea. She took the elevator to the penthouse. She barged open the front door.

"Eric! Eric!"

She searched for him. He came out from the kitchen.

"What?"

She smiled when she saw him. She grabbed his coat off a nearby coat hook.

"Come on, we're going."

"Where?"

"Just put your coat on!"

He did as he was told. He followed her out of the front door and into the elevator. They arrived on the first floor and called a cab. Serena practically dragged him along into the cab.

"18465 Park Avenue. And step on it!"

She yelled at the cab driver. He drove. Eric sat there in silence. What was Serena up to? She sat there, ready to get out any moment. They arrived. She gave him a twenty and pulled Eric out. They ran in the building and took the elevator to the twenty-fifth floor. They got out and Serena knocked on the maple wood door. It opened.

"Hello, Serena and Eric. What brings you here?"

"We are here to see Nate, Mrs. Archibald. Is he home by any chance?"

"Yes, he is in his bedroom. Should I got get him?"

"No, we can just go see him."

Serena led Eric upstairs to Nate's room. Serena didn't even bother knocking. She flew open the door and saw Nate sleeping. Eric stood a few feet behind her. He still didn't know why he was here. Serena approached Nate.

"Get up you jerk!"

He moved his head and jumped a little when he saw Serena standing in front of him. He smiled but she still glared at him.

"Hey. What brings you here?"

Serena grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up. He was surprised that she was able to do that. She pushed him against the wall. Her eyes were angry.

"What gives Serena?"

"How could you!"

"How could I what?"

"Telling Penny about Blair's dad! Everything thinks she's lying! Are you happy!"

She punched him. She didn't care, he deserved it.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Maybe you were too hammered to remember! God Nate, what's the matter with you!"

She pulled back a little. He grabbed his arm where she had punched him. _Crap, I probably did tell Penny. What the hell did I do!_ he thought. Eric came out from behind Serena and stood in front of Nate. He glared at him as well. Blair didn't deserve this. He took his right hand and made a fist. He was so angry that he didn't know how much force there was until it hit Nate's jaw. Nate toppled over leaving Eric stunned. Was he that angry? Serena stood in shock. Who would have thought Eric Van der Woodsen could do that. Nate looked up at him.

"What the hell Eric!"

"You deserved it!"

"No I didn't."

Eric glared at him.

"Keep telling yourself that, but it's still the truth."

Serena smiled at her brother. They turned around leaving Nate in pain. They said good-bye to Mrs. Archibald. Once they got outside, they laughed.

"Did you see Nate's face when he realized you punched him?"

"Yeah, he was so shocked."

They called a cab. Serena had suggested they go to the loft. Eric had agreed quickly, seeing as though he needed ice for his hand. They arrived and walked to the loft's door. Serena knocked. Jenny answered the door. Serena put on a fake smile.

"Hey, Jenny. Is Dan around?"

"Yeah, he's in his room."

"Thanks."

Serena marched to Dan's room. Jenny smiled at Eric. He politely smiled back. She looked at his hand.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Do you have any ice?"

Jenny nodded and took an ice-pack from the freezer. They walked to the living room. Jenny kept smiling. Eric became more and more uncomfortable. Jenny broke the silence.

"Are you going to the after prom?"

"Yeah."

"With Blair?"

"Yeah."

"It's going to be so much fun. Don't you think?"

"I guess."

"You have to save one dance for me."

"Um…. Sure, I guess."

"I'm going with Nate."

"That's good for you, I guess."

"He said he was going to pay for my nails."

Eric looked at her confused.

"You're getting new nails?"

She laughed. _Is he on crack?_ she thought.

"No, a manicure."

"Oh."

"Is Blair getting one?"

"How should I know?"

"Just asking. So did you hear what Gossip Girl reported?"

She was determined to find any dirt on Blair.

"No."

He knew what she was talking about, but he didn't want to add any fuel to the already out of control fire.

"It said that her dad died. Isn't that pathetic?"

She started laughing. Eric looked at her in disgust.

"I don't think death is something to be laughing about."

She stopped but you could clearly see she was laughing inside. He got up.

"Here's your ice-pack. Thanks. I'm going to go"

He passed her the ice-pack. He knocked on Dan's door. Serena opened it.

"I'm going home, okay?"

"Why, we just got here."

"I just remembered I have an essay due tomorrow."

"Okay."

He turned and went to the door. He couldn't stand Jenny anymore. He called a cab once he got outside. He decided to go to Central Park. As he walked through the park, he see's a familiar figure,

"Blair?"

The girl turns around, but it isn't Blair.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

He continues to walk. Meanwhile, Chuck opened the door to his suite. He saw Blair sitting on the couch. She seemed to be staring at nothing. He came by and sat beside her. She noticed him and smiled.

"Hey."

"You, okay?"

"Better now. I just can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?"

"That people think it's a lie. Why would anyone lie about that?"

He embraced her.

"It doesn't matter what they think. It will never matter."

He squeezed her a little closer to him. She smiled.

"Bass, you truly have a way with words."

"What can I say. You say a lot of interesting things when making love."

She nudged him. Leave it to Chuck to take a precious moment and make it perverted.

"You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

"Yes please, but can we have some ice-cream first?"

She didn't care about her weight. If she wanted ice-cream, she was going to get it.

"Sure, what ever you like."

While he called room service to send up the ice-cream, Hazel, Penny and Carter sat in Hazel's bedroom. Hazel was speaking.

"You are sure that's what he said, right?"

Penny sighed.

"For the hundredth time, he said that. He clearly said 'I hope Blair's doing alright since her dad died. It sucks.' I am pretty sure that meant her father dad died."

Hazel sighed.

"It is such a lie. He probably just made that up in his head."

Penny just shrugged. Carter looked at both of them.

"What if it is true?"

Hazel's eyes became filled with anger.

"It's not true! It's a lie so we can feel sorry for her. Well that will never happen!"

She looked back and forth from Penny to Carter. Finally carter spoke up.

"I heard they hate Nate now. Look's like he dethroned himself."

Hazel smiled.

"Maybe he can help us."

Penny smiled.

"I believe he can."

Carter joined them in their smiling brigade.

"So I'm taking Chuck down. Hazel's taking Blair down. Jenny's taking Eric down. Penny who's yours?"

Penny sat quiet for a bit.

"Serena."

Hazel smiled.

"Great. Now we can truly rule the Upper East Side."

She picked up her glass. The other's did the same.

"To the Upper East Side Crew!"

They repeated.

"The Upper East Side Crew!"

Their glasses hit each other. Everyone took a sip from theirs. Hazel smiled. After all tomorrow was another day closer to her crowning as the new Upper East Side queen. Or was it?

More Drama To Come


	39. Butterfly Ring

**A/N:This is one of my favourite chapters. I want to dedicate it to StarSapphire16, Gleechild, SweetSas, ChuckBassLover15, Maigu, babyblue1100 who always review and give me ideas. Thank you so much. I also want to thank all of those who also have reviewed. I haven't forgotten about you! Anways, this is a little off topic but I was wondering since both Ed Westwick and Leighton Meester sing, they should have a duet on Gossip Girl. That would be so cute. Well anyways enjoy.**

Chuck picked up Blair in his arms. She had fallen asleep on his couch. He knew she would feel a lot better waking up in her own bed. He walked to the elevator, making sure her head didn't hit the walls. He pressed the button to go to the first floor. Once the elevator doors opened, he again carefully left the elevator. People started at him as he was walking through lobby. He just smiled. This was his girl and he didn't care what people thought, he loved her. He rested her head against his chest. He called his limo to come around to the front. He got in and held Blair. The limo started to drive. He stroked her hair. The limo stopped and he stepped out carefully while holding Blair. He took her to her penthouse. He got out the elevator and walked up the stairs. He opened her bedroom door and placed her gently on the bed. After tucking her in he checked his watch. It read 12:45. _Well no point in going home now_, he thought. He went to the other side of the bed and went to sleep. He put his arm across her waist.

The next morning, Blair woke up smiling. She had a peaceful dream in which she and Chuck were married and lived in London. She felt something on her waist. She peered over and saw a familiar arm. She followed the arm to the body. She smiled as she saw Chuck sleeping. She turned over and faced him. He smiled so innocently. She stroked his hair. She was surprised she hadn't woken him up. She leaned down to kiss him. Her lips gently touched his. His eyes started to flutter open. She leaned back a little.

"Good morning, Bass."

He smiled.

"Did you have a good night?"

"Yes. Thanks to you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You knew I would have liked to wake up in my bed."

He smiled and looked in her eyes.

"I will always love you, Blair."

"I will always love you too, Chuck."

She kissed him again. He sat up. She held his hand. He got up and grabbed his coat from the nearby chair. He searched the pocket and took out a small item. Blair walked over to him. He kept his back to her.

"Blair, I feel butterflies every time I'm around you."

She blushed. She never forgot the first time he told her he liked her.

"And those butterflies will always be with me."

He slowly turned around and got down on one knee. He opened a small box. She gasped as he unveiled a small diamond promise ring. She felt tears of joy stream down her face. Even he was shaking, but her looked at her reassuringly.

"I never want those butterflies to go away. Blair Waldorf, will you be mine?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, Chuck. I will be yours. Forever and always."

He got up and placed the ring on her left hand. She still cried from joy. She kissed him so hard. A million things going through her mind. He picked her up and spun her around. They were happy and that's all that mattered. Meanwhile, Jenny waited for Penny and Hazel. She spotted them and walked over to them.

"Hey you two."

Penny just smiled. Hazel spoke up.

"Hey, J. Have you talk to Nate yet?"

"No."

"He needs someone more than ever."

Jenny smiled.

"Well if you will excuse me ladies, I have someone to catch up with."

Both girls nodded in approval. Jenny waved goodbye. She walked over to the courtyard. there were a bunch of other people from the two schools there as well. She saw the one king she wanted. She checked herself once more in her compact mirror before heading toward him.

"Hey sexy."

He looked at the girl who had just talked to him. There stood Jenny Humphrey. He smiled politely.

"Umm. Hey Jenny. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about the after prom on Thursday. We are still going together right?"

"Yeah….. I guess."

"Great. I thought you would have changed your mind."

She smiled again. He uncomfortably smiled back. She spoke again.

"Can you walk me to class?"

"Um…..sure."

She started walking and he slowly walked behind her. She smiled as she noticed all the other girls staring. But she wanted more. She slowed a little until she was beside Nate. She took his hand and intertwined it with hers. She smiled. He didn't look at her. He knew it would be rude if he pulled his hand away. They reached her class. She turned around to look at him.

"Thanks."

Before he could respond, she kissed him. About a hundred camera flashes went off, both aware of that. She pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry I had to do that."

The bell rang. Nate hurried away. _Jenny is scaring me!_ he thought. Meanwhile Chuck and Blair were almost out of Chuck's suite. Blair waited for him to tie his tie.

"Come on. We're already late."

Chuck just smiled. He finished tying his tie. He walked over to the impatient Blair and put his arms around her tiny waist.

"It won't matter that we're late. We are going to be happy no matter what."

She smiled at the thought of her and Chuck. Forever and for always. Ever since she had been little, it seemed it would be her and Nate for always. But that one night with Chuck made the biggest difference. He truly cared for her. She glanced at her promise ring. He held her closer, not ever wanting to let her go. She turned to look at him.

"Bass, we need to get going."

She kissed him.

"Fine."

She smirked. He followed her out the suite. They reached the lobby, not once letting go of each other's hands. Once they got outside, it was a different story. Reporters swarmed Blair and Chuck. Chuck tried to protect her from them, but there were to many. One reporter came right up to Blair.

"So Ms. Waldorf, how do you feel about the death of your father?"

"I am grieving."

The reporter caught a glimpse of Blair's left hand.

"Is that an engagement ring we see on your hand, Ms. Waldorf?"

Blair proudly smiled.

"Actually this is a promise ring. But I hope to one day receive an engagement ring from the same gentleman who gave be this ring."

She looked at Chuck and smiled. They climbed into his limo. She sat on his lap while holding his hand. He pulled her closer to him. Meanwhile, Serena Van der Woodsen sat in class wondering where on earth her best friend was. _Blair never misses a day._ she thought. Her phone started to vibrate. She took it out of her purse. There was a message from Gossip Girl.

**Morning Upper EastSiders,**

**Turns out B's father really did pass. We are truly sorry B! This morning, B was seen with king C. A reporter saw a promise ring on her left hand! Are we hearing wedding bells in the future for these two? Awe H, looks like you lost your chance.**

**Spotted: J kissing King N! Is the Upper East Side full of love today?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Serena sat there in shock. A promise ring? This truly was exciting. Everyone else in class had gotten the same message. Serena looked right at Hazel, who was having a panic attack. Serena laughed a little. Penny helped Hazel get out of the classroom. They waited in the hall.

"Breath Hazel, just breath."

Hazel started breathing normal in no time. They heard footsteps in the hall. They looked and saw Blair. Hazel stood in shock. Penny tried to get ready in case Hazel tried to hit Blair. Blair smiled at the two girls.

"Hello Hazel. Hello Penny."

Penny just put on a plastered smile. Hazel, however had to talk to the queen.

"Heard your father really did pass away."

Blair slowly nodded her head. She only talk about her father with a few people and certainly not Hazel James. Hazel smiled.

"Don't think just because of that we're going to go soft on you."

Blair looked up and gave her a fake smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Just try your best Hazel and try to make me pay for whatever I did."

Blair started walking away. Hazel spoke up again.

"Promise ring from Chuck? Stop asking him to buy you stuff and make it look like he picked it out himself. You're not fooling anyone."

Blair turned to look at her.

"I didn't ask him, although with any boyfriend you ever had you probably did. He gave it to me because he wanted to. Get over it Hazel. He doesn't want you. No body does!"

Blair knew how hurtful the last two words were, but she had to say them. She turned back around and walked into class. She went up the front of the room and explained to the teacher what had happened.

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Waldorf."

Blair smiled and walked to her seat. She turned to her right to see a smiling Serena. Blair just laughed. Serena whispered.

"Can I see it?"

Blair nodded. She took off the ring, the first time since she had gotten it, and passed it to Serena. She was very careful with it while admiring it. She handed it back and Blair slipped it on her finger.

"So it was Chuck's idea?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa."

"Exactly what I said."

Serena smiled.

"Are you happy?"

Blair took a deep breath. If it had been one year ago, she would have been appalled Chuck would even have given her a ring. It had to be given by Nate. She started at her ring again and smiled. Chuck made her happy. She turned back to face Serena.

"Yes. I am very happy."

Serena smiled. Meanwhile, Chuck came sauntering into his classroom. The teacher wasn't even there. He took his seat in front of Dan and started to work. He kept distracting himself by imagining his and Blair's lives together. _Cut it out Bass. You're acting like a love struck teenager_ he thought. He smiled to himself. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Dan.

"What is it, Humphrey?"

Dan just pointed to his right. There sat Nate. Chuck rolled his eyes. He didn't want Nate ruining his happy day. Nate smiled.

"I heard the good news."

Chuck just gave him a small smile. There was an uncomfortable silence. Dan spoke up, trying to ease the tension.

"What good news?"

Chuck sighed.

"Check Gossip Girl."

Dan shrugged. He took out his phone and realized he had gotten a message from Gossip Girl. He read. His eyes were happy for the first part, but they became angry for the last bit. He looked up at Chuck.

"Congratulations, Chuck."

"Thanks, Humphrey."

Dan looked at Nate. Anger filled his eyes again. Nate sat there in confusion.

"What?"

"Don't kiss my sister! God, don't you have girls your own age. Just because she isn't a virgin anymore does not give you a right to take advantage of her!"

Nate looked around. The whole classroom was silent and everyone was looking at them. Dan looked down, realizing how loud he had been. The teacher came in. _Thank god!_ thought Dan.

"Good morning class."

Everyone sighed.

"Good morning, Mr. Walsh."

The whole morning at school had been busy. People were coming left and right, congratulation Chuck and Blair. Nate avoided the Humphrey's. Serena was filled with happiness for her best friend. Hazel, Penny and Jenny started at them with jealousy. Hazel spoke first.

"I don't see what's so special. It's just a promise ring."

Penny nodded in agreement. Jenny spoke next.

"If only, we could break them up."

Penny and Hazel smiled. Penny spoke.

"You truly are a master Jenny. Breaking them up would be perfect."

Hazel smiled.

"How about today?"

Jenny looked at her.

"Yeah. But how?"

Hazel paced back and fourth until she had an idea.

"Jenny, remember that guy that was seen with Blair in Brooklyn?"

"Yeah."

"He's a friend of your brother's, right?"

"Yup."

"Get your brother's phone and meet me and Penny at the Vortex after school."

The Vortex was a lounge near the school. Jenny smiled.

"Sure. I'll see you then."

She walked away, trying to find Dan. She found him and Serena sitting on the Mets steps with Blair and Chuck. She gave them all a plastered smile.

"Dan, can I borrow your phone? My battery died."

"Yeah sure."

He took out his phone from his pocket.

"Just give it back after your done."

"Umm. Can I give it back to you after school?"

Dan gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"I need it. I'll take care of it."

"Why can't you just use it now?"

Jenny sighed.

"Just let me use it. I need it for umm….. Art class."

"Art class?"

"Yeah we have to sketch something, and I'll probably take all afternoon. Please Dan."

He sighed.

"Sure."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

She rushed off. She ran back to Constance. The bell rang and everyone went inside. The afternoon was over before anyone knew it. Jenny ran to the Vortex. She spotted Hazel, Penny and Carter sitting at a table. She checked her out fit before heading in. She smiled at them. Hazel spoke.

"Did you get it?"

Jenny took out the black phone.

"I said I would."

They all smiled at her. Hazel spoke.

"Let the games begin."


	40. Dan's Phone

**A/N:I just had to update again today! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I want to thank those who have reviewed. Some drama for all of you. Enjoy**

Jenny passed Hazel Dan's phone. Hazel looked through the contact list.

"What was his name again?"

"Kyle."

Hazel found his name and started to text him.

Kyle, meet me at the Palace at 7

She sent it. In a matter of seconds, she got a reply.

Sure.

She smiled. She looked up and Jenny, Carter and Penny.

"He's coming."

They all smiled. Penny spoke up.

"How is this breaking them up?"

Hazel sighed.

"Trust me, it will work."

Penny rolled her eyes. She checked her watch.

"Crap, I have to go. Anyone need a ride?"

"I do."

Jenny grabbed her stuff. Hazel gave her Dan's phone. Penny and Jenny left. Carter looked at Hazel.

"So come on tell me, how are you breaking them up like this?"

She smiled and leaned forward.

"It's simple."

He leaned forward with confusion on his face.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

She nodded toward the window. He turned around and saw Nate sitting a table alone. He turned back to face Hazel. She was still smiling.

"What does Nate have to do with it?"

"Everything."

She got up and walked over to Nate.

"Hey Nate."

He looked up and saw her.

"Hey."

"Want to join me and Carter. You seem lonely here."

He looked at his table and realized he probably looked like a loner.

"Yeah. Sure why not."

He grabbed his school bag and followed Hazel to the table she and Carter were at. He took a seat.

"So Nate, you and Jenny, huh?"

He looked up in surprise.

"What?"

Hazel got out her phone and showed him the picture of him and Jenny kissing that morning. He fell back in his seat. Carter smiled at him.

"Well shows your getting over Blair."

He sent him a glare. Carter's smile disappeared. Hazel decided to butt in.

"You're not over Blair?"

He sighed.

"No. I want her to be happy though."

Hazel took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. _This is better than I thought _she thought. She gave him a small smile.

"How about we go somewhere else. The Vortex get's boring after a while."

The boys nodded in agreement. They paid their bill and called a cab. Carter sat in the front.

"The Palace."

The cab started to drive. Hazel smiled at Nate.

"We are going to have a good time."

"I hope so."

"Why aren't you happy?"

He sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I just miss being Blair's boyfriend sometimes."

_I knew it! I knew it!_ she thought. The cab stopped and the three got out. Nate looked up and saw the familiar building.

"What are we doing at the Palace?"

Hazel took his arm.

"Relax. We're just going to the bar."

Carter followed them inside. Hazel led them into the bar. They all took a seat a table. A waiter came by.

"Anything to drink?"

"Three martinis to start."

Carter spoke for everyone. Their drinks arrived in a few minutes. After a few vodkas, Nate moved on to scotch. Hazel smiled as she realized her plan was falling into place. Nate went to dance with some girl. Hazel found his phone. She texted Chuck.

Can you come down to the bar?

In a few minutes she got a text back.

Not after what you did.

I'm sorry. Please let me make it up for you. Bring Blair too. I want to apologize to her too.

Hazel waited again. It seemed like he would never reply. To her surprise, he did.

Fine. I'll be down in ten.

Hazel smiled. She put the phone back. Carter smiled at her.

"What?"

He kept on smiling. She huffed.

"What is it?"

"I love it when your plans fall into place."

She blushed. Nate came back from dancing with five girls.

"WOOHOO! That was the best dance ever!"

"Glad you think so."

"I know so. You know, I like you two."

Before either of them could respond, he pulled them into a hug.

"I love you. You love me. We are…….. Crap what are the next words?"

Both of them shook their heads. He laughed.

"Well who cares. I am Nathaniel Emily Archibald."

He started laughing. After he laughed for a minute, he finally spoke.

"My middle name isn't Emily!"

They pretended to laugh. He started to laugh, a lot louder then them. They heard someone approaching their table. As they got closer, they realized there were two people. Nate saw them and ran up.

"Blair Chair! Chuck Duck!"

He pulled them into an uncomfortable hug. When they got out, Chuck turned to look at Nate.

"How about us three get a separate table?"

They walked to a nearby table. Chuck and Blair sat on one side and Nate sat opposite to them. Chuck started to speak.

"Me and Blair are really glad you are doing this."

Nate looked at them confused.

"Doing what?"

"Apologizing."

Nate started to laugh.

"Apologizing? Are you kidding me! If anyone should be apologizing it should be you."

Chuck and Blair looked at him with the same confused expression. Blair spoke next.

"But then why did you call us down here?"

"I didn't duh! Ooh, maybe it was a ghost."

Nate started making ghost sounds. He walked back to where Hazel and Carter were sitting. Hazel looked up at him.

"How was it?"

He sat down next to her.

"They were all thank you for coming to apologize. I mean what were they smoking."

He laughed. Hazel smiled.

"I think Chuck's being a little mean to Blair."

Nate stopped laughing.

"What?"

"I heard he hates it when she looks at you. She must still have feelings for you."

She knew she was lying, but Nate would believe anything when he was drunk. He got up and stood on the table.

"Everyone here! I want you to know, I love Blair Waldorf!"

He pointed to Chuck by mistake.

"Man Chuck move."

Blair sat there in shock. What was Nate on? He stepped off the table. He staggered towards Blair and Chuck.

"Blair. I looooooove you!"

He leaned down for a kiss but Chuck stopped him. Nate turned around to see Chuck's angry face.

"Come on, Chuck. We both know you don't love her."

Chuck pulled him up away from Blair.

"Actually Nathaniel, I love her more than you ever will. Forever and always."

He punched Nate. Nate fell on the ground. Chuck punched him again and again. Nate gathered up some energy and punched him back. Blair screamed at them to stop. Hazel and Carter smiled in amusement. Finally a bartender came and stopped the fight,

"I think you two should leave."

Blair stood at Chuck's side. Nate picked up his jacket and followed them out. They stood in the lobby. Nate looked at Blair and Chuck. Chuck was wiping the tears from Blair's eyes. He pulled her into an embrace. Nate walked up to them. Blair tensed up and he came.

"I'm sorry you guys. I truly am."

He looked at them. Blair looked at Chuck. He didn't look forgiving.

"You may be sorry Nathaniel, but I won't be forgiving you anytime soon."

Nate's eyes looked sad. He turned to look at Blair.

"Blair?"

"I'm sorry, Nate. Not right now."

He looked like was going to cry. He took a deep breath and walked out the door. Chuck looked at Blair.

"We'll be alright."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Come on, let's go outside."

He took her hand and led her to the courtyard outside the hotel. They sat on a bench. Blair noticed someone standing there.

"Is that Kyle?"

Chuck looked at where was looking. _What the hell is he doing here? _he thought. Blair started to get up. Chuck followed her.

"Kyle!"

He turned around and saw Blair. Chuck just looked bored.

"Hey Blair."

She smiled.

"You remember Chuck?"

Kyle put his hand for Chuck to shake. Chuck unwillingly shook it. Blair was still all smiles.

"So what are you doing here Kyle?"

"Dan asked me to meet him here."

Chuck rolled his eyes. Serena had told him that she was at Dan's. _This guy should get his story straight before coming here, _he thought. He decided to speak next.

"I'd hate to be the one to inform you, but Humphrey isn't here."

Confusion washed over Kyle's face.

"But I got a text from him saying that I should meet him here."

"Look I don't know what your on, but Humphrey isn't here. Just tell us the real reason you're here."

"I told you he texted me to meet him here."

Blair decided to intervene.

"Kyle, why don't you join us inside?"

Chuck groaned. Kyle looked down at his feet. There was silence in the air. Chuck decided to break it.

"I don't think you should. I don't want people mistaking you for one of us."

He smirked. Kyle's eyes filled with anger. Blair turned to look at Chuck. She looked furious.

"You have no right to say something like that to him!"

"He has no right waiting outside my hotel."

"It's a free country!"

"But money over powers it!"

She glared at him. Kyle decided to leave.

"Umm I am going to go."

Neither of them watched him leave.

"What is with you Bass!"

"Me? What about you. 'Oh Kyle, what are you doing here?' Would it kill you to spend time with me?"

"If you keep acting like that, it would kill me."

"Blair, why are you getting mad at me?"

"Because you promised to accept my friends, but you can't even do that!"

She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Well I am trying but I don't want some freak standing outside my hotel waiting for my girlfriend."

"He wasn't waiting for me."

"Yeah right."

"There you go again. You said you would listen to my side!"

"I told you I'm trying."

"Well sometimes instead of trying can you just do it!"

She glared at him. She reached for her left hand and took of the ring. Tears falling down her face.

"And until you do, keep this."

She handed him the ring and walked away. He looked at her, hoping she would come back. But she kept going. He looked at the ring in his hand. He wanted to throw it away. Make him forget what love was, but something kept holding him back. He walked back into the hotel. He took the elevator to his suite. Hazel and Carter stood up from the bench they had been sitting on in the lobby. Hazel turned to look at Carter.

"Mission accomplished."

He smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day Chuck would be heartbroken about a girl."

"Let's get out of here."

He followed her out of the hotel. Meanwhile, Blair reached her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her. She just cried and cried. What if they had broken up for good? She needed to talk to someone. She got out her phone and looked through her contact list. Nate? No, she had even told him she hadn't forgiven him. Chuck? Hell no. Eric? Maybe. She decided to give it a try. He picked it up in a matter of seconds.

"Hello?"

"Eric?"

"Blair?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I hope I'm not calling late."

"Relax, it's only 8:30."

"Okay."

"So……"

"I feel horrible."

"Why?"

"Me and Chuck broke up."

"You guys broke up a couple days ago too. You will be back together before you know it."

"I think it's for good."

"Why do you think that?"

"I gave him back the promise ring."

"Oh…."

"He broke all his promises though."

"Well he needs time. Dating is new to him. You can't expect him to be perfect."

"But it's the small stuff too. He still hasn't learnt his manners."

"Like I said, he needs time."

"I just wish he would hurry up."

"Maybe he will. Maybe he won't."

"I think he hates me."

"He couldn't hate you."

"How do you know?"

"He always talks about you. Always with a big smile on his face."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"That's a good girl."

They laughed.

"Good night, Eric."

"Good night, Blair."

She turned off her phone and went to sleep.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**East Side showdown! Both kings N and C fighting in the Palace bar! King N 'professed' his love for queen B. We all know King C won't have any of that. Later seen, C and B outside the Palace. Who better to join them then New Boy! C didn't seem pleased with his presence. New Boy left in a hurry. B and C have a confrontation. B seen giving back the promise ring! We all saw the tears B and we all saw the broken heart of C.**

**School should be interesting tomorrow.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	41. Last Day

**A/N: I want to thank those who have reviewed. Anyways Enjoy**

Hazel sat on the Mets steps. She had come extra early to find the first glimpse of either Blair or Chuck. Blair usually came early. Hazel sighed. She had been waiting for fourteen minutes. Suddenly, she saw the blond guy from night before.

"Hello Nate."

He smiled. He sat down beside her.

"So what you doing?"

"Looking for Chuck."

She continued to search the crowd of students. Nate looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

She quickly came up with a lie to cover her up.

"I need to go over some details for tomorrow."

"Okay….."

She knew he didn't believe her, but he was the least of her problems. She spotted the familiar scarf and the guy that came with it. She smiled. She got up after a quick good bye to Nate and walked to Chuck. He looked dead. She smiled as she approached him.

"Hey Chuck."

He didn't even look in her direction. He had his hand in his pocket feeling the ring Blair had given back to him. He couldn't let it go. He finally noticed Hazel.

"What?"

She put on a fake smile.

"Let's plan for tomorrow night?"

He just shrugged. He didn't have anything better to do. He and Blair were broken up, for good. He followed Hazel to the courtyard. She sat at one of the tables. He took a seat across from her. She smiled.

"So tomorrow, you want to get our own table?"

He shrugged. She was still smiling.

"Great!"

She moved closer to him. He just sat there. She kept moving closer. Inch by inch. She finally got right next to him. She put her hand on his thigh. He looked at her. She smiled.

"That's a little more comfortable."

He looked at her with wide eyes. _What the hell is she doing?_ he thought. She moved in closer. She pushed her lips on his. He didn't know what to do. The old Chuck would have instantly dug right in and taken what she was offering. But he was a new Chuck, he should be pulling away, but only that Chuck came to life when Blair was around. And he and Blair were no more. So what the hell? He put his hands in her hair. He felt her tongue in his mouth. She reached into his pocket, when he wasn't paying attention. She took out the ring. _That's what he was playing around with, _she thought. They continued kissing. Suddenly, they heard a familiar gasp. They turned around to see Blair and Eric standing there. Blair's jaw was hanging. Eric looked just a shocked as she was. Chuck finally realized what had happened. He pushed Hazel off him. Blair's eyes began to water. _It wasn't supposed to be like this_, she thought. Chuck walked up to her. She couldn't look him in the eyes. He tried to grab her hand. She pulled it away before he could. She finally looked at him.

"I never want to see you again!"

She stormed off, Eric following her. Chuck stood there, hurt. Hazel got up from the table and walked up beside him.

"I'll see you later."

She walked off. By now people were talking about the kiss. Chuck still couldn't believe what he had done. How could he have been so stupid. The bell rang and he walked into St. Jude's. He should have been happy, it was the last day of school. He just felt worse than he had last night. He sat down at his desk and waited for the teacher to begin. Sure enough, Mr. Walsh came in with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning class. Now seeing as though it is the last day of school and you have already done your finals, I was thinking today will be all about making a fresh start so you can enjoy your summer. So the first thing we are going to do today is to get one thing off our chest."

He handed them each a small piece of paper.

"I want you write an apology. I don't care who it's for. Maybe it's for that guy in March you didn't hold an elevator door open for. I don't care. Just write what you need to. You don't need to tell me who you are writing to."

Chuck took out his pencil and wrote what he needed to. The teacher gave them ten minutes. Once the time was up he came up and collected all of the pieces of paper. He took them to his desk.

"Okay, very well done class. Now I will read them all out and see what people have to apologize for."

The first few that he read out loud bored Chuck. He was about fall asleep when Mr. Walsh started to read another one aloud.

"I am sorry for what I did to you. I miss our friendship. I hate what I did to you and her."

Chuck smirked. He knew who that was from. But that didn't change anything. He just didn't want to be friends with Nate right now, but maybe he had to. Mr. Walsh pulled out another.

"I'm sorry dad, that I took the last piece of bread and forgot to tell you. Sorry that you couldn't have that sandwich at lunch so you were grumpy all day and didn't sell any paintings."

He heard Dan snicker behind him. The class laughed too. Mr. Walsh read out a few more until there was one left. He read it out.

"I am sorry that I never listened to you. I just listened to what I heard inside my head. I hope you will take me back. Please, I love you."

All the boys made 'awe' sounds. Some even snickered. Chuck just sat there. He only wished Blair had heard those words. The whole morning passed by pretty quickly. Chuck looked around the courtyard for any sign of Blair, but he couldn't find her brown locks anywhere. He wondered where she was. Meanwhile, Blair and Eric were sitting on the Mets steps. They were waiting for Serena and Dan. Blair had an angry expression on her face. Eric turned to talk to her.

"You okay?"

She turned to look at him.

"No."

He moved closer to her.

"It's alright."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I'd like to think that, but the way he was kissing her. He must be truly over me."

"He still loves you."

"And how are you so sure?"

"Oh come on, who wouldn't love you! You're smart, funny and beautiful."

She giggled.

"Thank you."

He just smiled. As long as he could make anyone happy, he was happy.

"You want to go to Starbucks? I think Serena and Dan got caught up in something."

"Sure."

He helped her get up and led her to the nearby Starbucks. Eric paid for both Frabachinos. They started to walk back to school. Blair turned and stopped right in front of Eric. He looked at her confused.

"Blair?"

She just smiled.

"How about we skip? It's only the afternoon. You told me you finished your exams yesterday and so did I. I see no point in going to school."

Eric gave her a smile.

"Sure, why not."

Blair squealed in joy.

"Let's go to Central Park."

Eric just nodded his head. Blair called them a cab and they got in. Meanwhile, Chuck looked hadn't found Blair so he had unwillingly sat with Hazel, Jenny, Penny and Nate. Hazel talked for the most bit about how much fun they were going to have at the after prom. He just politely smiled at the right time. The bell rang to his joy and he ran out of there quickly. His last two classes of the year went by quickly. Once the final school bell rang, he ran to the courtyard for any sign of Blair. He stood waiting. He was about to leave when he saw Serena stepping out.

"Serena!"

She turned around and saw him. She didn't smile as he approached.

"What do you want?"

"Where's Blair?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Well she couldn't have disappeared."

"Maybe she skipped."

"Blair doesn't skip."

"She can. Why do you care anyway? Shouldn't you be with Hazel? You're lips were attached to her's this morning."

He glared at her. He tried to forget that morning. Serena started to walk away. He turned around.

"If you see her, can you ask her to call me?"

He expected Serena to say no. She turned around to face him.

"Sure."

He looked at her with wide eyes. He gave her a small smile. She returned him one back. She walked away. He put his hand in his pocket searching for his ring. _Where is it?_ he thought. He went frantic. Where on earth could it be? He searched his backpack. Pretty soon his limo arrived. He decided to go. Maybe he just misplaced it. He climbed into his limo. Meanwhile, Jenny, Carter and Penny arrived at Hazel's house. They were sitting in her living room. Jenny spoke first.

"Why did you call us here?"

Hazel just smiled. Penny looked at her.

"Just tell us!"

Hazel blushed. She pulled her left hand out of her pocket. All three jaws dropped. Penny couldn't believe it.

"How did you get that!"

"Let's just say he got something in return."

Carter took her hand to look closely at the ring.

"Whoa! That's got to be worth a whole lot. What are you going to do with it?"

"What ever I need to."

Carter gave her a questioning look.

"And what is that?"

She just smiled. They wouldn't find out until the rest of the Upper East Side did. Jenny looked out the window.

"Let's go to Central Park. The weather's great."

They all agreed. They arrived at the park. They laughed and looked like a great big group of friends. Jenny's eyes became wide. Hazel looked at what she was looking at. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Jenny started to speak.

"Can't she have someone her own age?"

Hazel laughed. She got her phone out and snapped a picture. They hurried away before anyone saw them. Hazel sent the picture of Blair wiping ice-cream off Eric's nose to Gossip Girl. She turned to Jenny.

"Wonder what Chuck will have to say about this."

Chuck sat in his hotel suite. He wasn't out spending the first hours of summer vacation with brainless bimbos. He reached for his hundredth and sixtieth cup of scotch. He honestly had lost count. He drank it. His head started to hurt. He grabbed it. He started falling back. There was a knock at the door.

"Chuck?"

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**Did anyone else catch the little make out session before school today between H and King C! B was seen and heard by 80 percent of the population. Look's like B isn't quite over C. She was later seen with E at Central Park. Is this the reason C was seen being rushed to the hospital by King N? What will queen B do?**

**Summer has barely begun and things are already getting heated.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	42. Can We Go See Him?

**A/N:Thank you for the reviews. I really appreaciate them. I hope you enjoy**

Blair sat on a bench at Central Park with Eric. She just sat in shock. Gossip Girl had messaged her five minutes ago. She almost cried when she heard Chuck had been rushed to the hospital. Eric held her hand to comfort her. She turned to look at him.

"Can we go see him?"

Eric nodded. He called them a cab once they left the park. Blair was silent the whole ride to the hospital. They arrived at the hospital. Blair ran up to a nearby nurse.

"Excuse me, can you tell me how Chuck Bass is doing?"

"He's alright. It could have been close, but we have taken all the toxins out of his body."

Blair sighed in relief.

"Can I see him?"

"I'm sorry Miss. Family only family or close friends are allowed at this time."

"I am his girlfriend!"

Everyone in the hall stared at her. She didn't care, it was the truth. The nurse looked down at her clipboard and then looked at Blair.

"I can ask him if he wants to see you."

"Thank you."

Blair and Eric sat down on two waiting chairs. The nurse knocked on Chuck's door.

"Come in."

She opened the door. Nate and Chuck were playing cards.

"There is a young lady outside who is begging to see you. She says she is your girlfriend."

Chuck almost dropped his cards. Had she really said that?

"Let her in."

"There is a boy with her as well. Shall I let him in too?"

"Sure."

The nurse went back to the waiting room. Blair instantly looked up when she returned.

"Well?"

"He says you both can go see him."

Blair smiled. She grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him to Chuck's room. She smiled when she saw Chuck sitting in the bed. He smirked at her. She said a quick hello to Nate. Chuck gave him a _Can you and Eric leave for a bit?_ look. Nate got the hint.

"Hey, Eric. Let's get some coffee?"

Eric caught on.

"Yeah sure."

They said goodbye to Chuck and Blair. Blair sat down on the chair Nate had been sitting on. He broke the silence.

"My girlfriend, huh?"

She smiled and looked up at him.

"Yes. I mean if you still want me to be?"

He smiled.

"Of course. You will always be."

She blushed and felt the butterflies in her stomach. She held his hand.

"We really have a bad habit of ending up in the hospital."

They laughed.

He started to sit up. Blair bit her lip before talking.

"Are you okay?"

He smirked.

"Aren't I always asking you that?"

She playfully punched him.

"You know what I mean."

He sighed.

"I'm alright now. I knew it would happen sooner or later."

Blair squeezed his hand.

"Why?"

He gave her a confused look.

"Why what?"

"Why did you drink so much you almost died?"

He let out a deep breath.

"I don't know. It's like something inside said there was no point on living because I was without you."

He looked away. He had never confessed anything so personal. It wasn't like him, but when he was with Blair he was never like himself. She looked into his chocolate eyes.

"I am not a reason for killing yourself! Do you hear me? I am not."

He nodded his head slowly. If only she knew how much she truly meant to him. She started to smile.

"Well, I sort of felt the same way. Like a part of me was missing. I mean I will always feel that since I will never see my dad again but it felt like you made the other half and since you weren't there, I didn't exist. I'm not even making sense anymore."

He smirked.

"Waldorf, no body makes sense in this world."

She blushed. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"You know Waldorf, you have got to be one of the best actresses I've met."

She gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, stop pretending. If you want to cry, then cry. If you want to be angry, be angry. If you want to kiss, kiss me then!"

She looked at him. For the first time in a while he felt like he could see her soul. Tear flowed down her face. He beckoned for her to come on to the hospital bed. She laid right next to him. His arm under her head. He stroked her face as she cried. He knew she needed to. Finally she began to speak.

"I just still can't believe it. He was my father, parents aren't supposed to leave forever. But they do. I have felt a little better ever since I talked to Kyle about it. He said that my father would always be with me. And I feel like that's true and I feel a little better."

He smiled at knowing she was doing a whole lot better. He didn't want to admit it but he really thanked Kyle for comforting her. She looked at him and smiled. She continued to talk.

"When Gossip Girl messaged me about you being rushed to the hospital, it was like my world was falling apart again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too."

Tears had come. Chuck wiped them away. He pulled her closer to him. He found his lips touching hers. More and more passion being added as they went on. He felt his hand going for her shirt, but she stopped him.

"We're in the hospital!"

He just smirked.

"So?"

She smiled back. They continued to kiss. He again went for her shirt and this time she didn't stop him. He took it off to reveal her white lacy bra. She took of his hospital gown. She was laughing when she did.

"I thought I'd never see you in a hospital gown."

He laughed as well.

"There's a first time for everything."

He continued to kiss her. By now, she had completely taken off his hospital gown. She helped him take off her clothes. He traced her body with his finger. She smiled as he looked at her. She didn't feel awkward while being naked around him. He continued to trace her body. Finally, she had enough of it and pulled his lips in for a kiss. She kissed him so passionately. He took this as a chance to push in. She tried to keep her voice down, but he was just made her feel so amazing. After that, they slowed down. Blair fell asleep first. Chuck moved the blanket to cover and him at the same time. He just stared at her knowing she was his. He kissed her on her forehead. The door flew open. There stood Bart Bass. His expression was anything but happy, or caring at that moment. Chuck froze. How would he explain this? Bart walked in. He was about to yell, when he saw Blair sleeping. He turned to his son.

"What is the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Almost drinking yourself to death. I don't need that right now. I don't need people talking about me being a bad parent."

"God forbid."

Chuck smirked at his sarcastic remark. As uncomfortable that situation was, he always found a way to fit in his natural sarcasm. Bart's face went more red.

"Don't you be talking back to me!"

"Shhh. She's sleeping."

He pointed to Blair, who was sound asleep. He turned back to his father.

"Can we talk about this when I get home?"

Bart's face was still angry but he nodded in agreement. He walked out and shut the door. Chuck went back to looking at Blair. Wondering how she could have slept through all that. Meanwhile, Jenny sat on Hazel's bed. Penny had to go home to meet her latest step-mother and Carter had to go meet a friend. Hazel threw the magazine she had just read on the floor. Jenny turned to her.

"What do you think happened with Chuck?"

Hazel just shrugged.

"Whatever it was I hope he still goes to the prom."

Jenny nodded. Hazel smiled.

"So how are things with you and Nate?"

Jenny blushed.

"Things are good."

Hazel laughed.

"Well things seem to be getting real good. Saw the picture of you and Nate lip locking yesterday."

Jenny giggled.

"Well the world should get a look at one of the new Upper East Side couples, right?"

"Right. I can't wait for tomorrow night. Everything will be ours."

"Yes."

"Things the way they should be. Me with Chuck. You with Nate."

They both sighed in joy.

"Did Blair visit Chuck today?"

"I'll check Gossip Girl."

Hazel passed Jenny her laptop. Jenny typed in the address. They scanned the page. Jenny almost dropped Hazel's laptop. Hazel just sat in shock.

"They are broken up!

Jenny looked back at the picture.

"Maybe she went to yell at him?"

"No, she seems like she is crying there. Great, all this work for nothing!"

Jenny looked out the window before turning back to face Hazel.

"Well maybe you should get her so mad at him that she will never go back to him."

"How?"

Jenny smiled.

"Just look at your hand."

Hazel smiled as she realized what Jenny was implying. She stared at the ring. Maybe she didn't have Chuck, but he wouldn't have Blair for long. Meanwhile, Nate and Eric were making their way back to Chuck's hospital room. Nate knocked the door.

"Come in."

After hearing Chuck's voice, he opened the door. He almost stopped in his tracks. There lay Blair fast asleep with Chuck beside her. It was obvious that neither of them were wearing clothes underneath the sheets. Eric didn't know what to do. He just looked at a picture on the wall. Chuck laughed when he saw the look on Nate's face.

"Don't worry. It was way more awkward when Bart came."

"Bart came?"

"Yeah, but I got him to leave before things got real weird."

Nate laughed and sat down on the chair near the bed. Eric sat on another chair. Chuck stroked Blair's hair.

"I am allowed out in a two hours. What do you guys want to do?"

He looked at the two of them. Nate just shrugged. Chuck looked at Eric.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, how about Victrola."

A smile spread on Chuck's face.

"I never thought that you would want to go back."

Eric just smiled.

"Well I want to. It can't be worse than last time."

All three laughed. Blair's head started to move. Her eyes slowly opened. She smiled when she saw Chuck's face. She turned her head and almost jumped when she saw Nate and Eric sitting a few feet away.

"Um…. Hello."

Nate tried not to laugh, so did Eric. They just waved hello. Blair just blushed of embarrassment. She turned back to Chuck. He seemed calm. She gave him a _Can they go so I can change into my clothes?_ look. He smirked and turned to the guys.

"Do you guys mind?"

They both got up and left the room. Once they closed the door they burst out laughing. Everyone in the hall stared at them, but they kept on laughing. They laughed the whole time. They stopped when they saw the door knob turn. Out came a flustered Blair. She blushed when she saw the two boys in front of her.

"Bye you two."

She started to walk away. Once she reached the end of the hall, she burst out laughing. Maybe things were getting better.


	43. Men At Victrola

Eric and Nate walked back into the hospital room. There sat Chuck in his normal clothes. He smiled when they came in.

"Let's go."

Eric started for the door. Nate spoke.

"I thought you said that you couldn't go for another two hours."

Chuck smirked.

"Well my father made a very generous donation to the hospital, they might as well let me have what I want."

Nate smiled.

"Well let's go then."

Chuck got up and grabbed his scarf from a chair near his bed. They walked out the door and made their way outside. Once they got outside, Chuck's limo was already there. They climbed in. They arrived at Victrola in a matter of minutes. They walked inside. They made their way to the V.I.P. area. Chuck ordered them some champagne. The burlesque dancers were already performing. Once they were done, they came down to the boys. One sat right next to Eric.

"Hello, your cute."

He blushed.

"Um… thanks."

She laughed.

"You want to go somewhere more…. Interesting?"

"Interesting? But I thought Victrola was already interesting."

She laughed and lightly touched his arm.

"No, I mean somewhere else."

He finally caught on.

"Umm…sure I guess."

She smiled and grabbed his arm. She led him towards a room. She opened the door and led him inside. There was a nicely made bed and everything was red and black. He heard a click come from the door. He looked. There stood the stripper. She smiled naughtily.

"Now, no one will interrupt us."

She made her way to Eric. He looked at the floor. She grabbed his hand.

"You look very handsome."

He just smiled politely. She stared at him, expecting him to say something to her. He finally thought of something.

"You look……very…………..umm……….obedient."

Her face got confused, as did his. _Obedient? What was that!_ he thought. She giggled politely. She moved in closer. She was slightly taller than him so she overpowered him. She smiled.

"You are far more cuter when you're closer."

He smiled politely. She pushed her lips against his. He had never really kissed anyone before, he didn't know how to react. He was caught off guard when she slipped her tongue in his mouth. Now he really didn't know what to do. He decided he should have shoved his tongue in her mouth. So he did. She pulled back a little. He looked down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing."

She giggled lightly.

"It doesn't matter."

He looked up at her and kissed her. He put his hands through her hair. He started leading her towards the bed. He gently pushed her down before getting on top and continuing to kiss her. She started to grab his belt, but he lightly pushed her hand away. She stopped kissing him. She looked sternly into his eyes.

"What the heck?"

He gave her a confused look. What was she talking about?"

"What did I do?"

"You do not come to Victrola and not expect to get laid."

Eric got off her. He didn't even want to go for her. She got up from the bed before he could open the door.

"Sorry, I got a little mean back there. How about we forget it?"

Eric gave her a sly smile.

"Whatever."

He opened the door and she followed him out. He spotted Chuck and Nate sitting on a couch in the V.I.P. area. He rushed over there.

"Hey you guys."

Nate noticed the stripper behind him.

"Have fun Eric?"

Eric looked behind him and noticed that the stripper he had been with. He looked back at Nate and Chuck.

"Not really."

He heard the stripper's jaw drop. He knew it was rude but she had been rude to him. Chuck got up and walked over to him and the stripper. He spoke to the stripper first.

"You can go now."

She did as she was told. Chuck turned to Eric.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to head home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be alright. I'm tired anyway."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

He waved goodbye to Nate. He got outside and called a cab and climbed in. He had been sitting for a few minutes when his phone rang. The screen read_ BLAIR. _He picked it up.

"Blair?"

"Eric! Can you come over?"

"Sure. Why?"

"We can go over details for tomorrow night."

"Sure."

"Okay. Bye. See you then."

"Yeah, see you."

He hung up. He quickly told the driver to go to a different address. He arrived in a matter of minutes. He got out and walked into the building. He climbed into the elevator and took it to the penthouse. When he arrived he was met by a smiling Blair.

"Eric! You're here!"

She ran over to him with a big smile on her face.

"Come on, we can go to my room."

She ran up the stairs. She reminded him of a young girl. He followed her to her bedroom. She was already sitting on her bed. He sat beside her.

"So what details do you want to go over?"

She looked at him.

"I actually wanted to hang out. I hope you're not upset."

"No. Tell you the truth, I wasn't really into the whole details thing."

She smiled. He smiled back.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I need to hang out do something so crazy."

She laughed. Blair would have never said something so unlike her. But she felt a new energy take over her body. She looked back at Eric.

"So what were you up to?"

He laughed.

"I went to Victrola."

She tried to contain her giggles.

"You went to Victrola?"

"Yeah."

"What could you have possibly done?"

"Well I could have done a whole lot than kiss, but the girl was just plain rude."

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean you could have had sex! Eric that's just wrong. You're underage and she could have had a disease and she could have-"

He cut her off.

"Relax. I didn't do anything. Jeez, you sound like a mom."

He smiled. She threw a pillow at him but missed by a landslide. He grabbed the pillow off the floor and put it back on her bed. She got up and walked over to her collection of her favourite movies. She turned to him.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Which one?"

"Do you have The Outsiders?"

"Surprisingly yes. I didn't know you liked that movie."

"After I read the book I just had to watch the movie."

She smiled and pulled out the movie and put it in the DVD player. She went back to sit beside him on the bed. They were quiet during the whole movie. He passed her a tissue when Johnny died. Once the movie had finished, Eric looked over at Blair. She had fallen asleep and she was holding his arm like a baby holds their teddy bear. He smiled. He knew if he got up, he would wake her. So he got out his phone and texted Serena.

Can't come home. I'm alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning.

He waited a few minutes for Serena to respond. Surely enough, she did.

What? Where are you? Should I come and pick you up?

No. I'm okay. I'll see you tomorrow.

You sure?

Yes. Good night

Good night. Be careful!

He laughed. He felt his eyes droop. He rested his head on a pillow and fell asleep instantly.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Looks like Upper East Side kings C and N took a possible king in training E, to the one the only Victrola. Did E lose anything virtuous? We hope not. He was later seen going to Queen B's. Anything we need to know, E? **

**Spotted: The Upper East Side 'crew' were seen meeting up at Rosalitos. They seem to be having quite a few meetings this week. We spotted something shiny on H's finger but couldn't specifically tell what was. Did H give herself a present? Speaking of somewhat important things, the after prom is tomorrow. Anyone who's anyone (and those who want to be someone) is coming. Have you gotten you're invite?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Hazel sat in her room. She had just read the latest Gossip Girl post. She smiled. _Tomorrow night is going to be a night no one forgets, I'll make sure of it!_ she thought.


	44. Eric Blair!

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They mean so much to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I want to dedicate this to all the fans. Anyways enjoy and review! Have a nice day!**

The next morning, Blair woke up with sun shining outside her room. She smiled. The perfect way to kick off summer vacation. She looked over at her clock. It read 11:45. She started to get up, when she noticed she wasn't the only one on the bed. She looked over and saw that Eric was sleeping right next to her. She smiled knowing that he hadn't left. She got up carefully and made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. When she got out she saw Eric sitting and watching TV. She sat beside him.

"You didn't have to stay the night, you know."

"Well I could exactly go since you wrenched your hand around my arm."

She giggled. He smiled.

"Can you drop me off at home? I need to brush my teeth and change my clothes."

"Yeah, sure. Wait for me."

She grabbed some clothes out of her closet and ran to the bathroom. She got out in a few minutes.

"Okay, let's go."

She was wearing a simple T-shirt, skinny jeans and boots. She grabbed her Versace bag from her closet. She got her Roberto Cavaili sunglasses from her desk. She took Eric's arm and pulled him behind her. They practically ran down the stairs. She pulled him into the elevator. Once they were on the ground floor, she led him outside. They called a cab and climbed in. They arrived at the Palace. They walked in and took the elevator to the top floor. Eric took out his keys and let them inside.

"Anyone here?"

He called out hoping for a reply. He and Blair looked around. They walked into the kitchen. There sat Serena stuffing her face with pancakes. She smiled when she saw the two of them. She swallowed before talking.

"Eric! Blair! Come and eat!"

They sat down beside her at the kitchen table. She passed them plates and piled pancakes on them. She poured the maple syrup for them too. Blair picked up her fork in one hand and knife in the other. She dug in, and for some reason she didn't feel like she needed to throw it up after. It was good. She took another bite and felt the same feeling. She kept taking more and more bites. After they had finished eating, Eric went to take a shower and brush his teeth. Blair and Serena had some orange juice in the living room. Serena looked radiant in the sunlight that streamed through the windows.

"I can't believe it's the first day of summer vacation!"

Blair laughed.

"Me neither. I can't believe tonight is the after prom."

"What type of dumb name is the 'after prom.'?"

They burst out laughing. Blair almost spilled her orange juice.

"Well maybe they should call it the Sunlight mist."

Serena smiled.

"That isn't that bad of a name."

Blair smiled.

"S, I must say we get pretty hyper during summer."

Serena picked up her glass of orange juice.

"To the best summer ever!"

Blair picked up her her's as well.

"To seeing what on earth the Upper East Side crew has planned."

Serena laughed.

"To having the time of our lives tonight!"

"And not letting anything ruin it!"

Their glasses clinked together. They chugged down their orange juice. Eric walked in. he had changed into a T-shirt and jeans. He sat beside Blair. Serena poured him some orange juice. They all talked for a while. Blair glanced at her watch.

"I better get going."

Serena put down her glass.

"Do you have to?"

"Yeah. I need to go wake up a certain scarf wearing guy."

They both smiled. Blair got up and grabbed her bag. Eric walked her to the door.

"You're still coming tonight right?"

She smiled.

"Yes. I'll be here at six."

He smiled back.

"Okay."

She walked out of the door and climbed into the elevator. She traveled a few floors down. When she got off she walked to the familiar suite. She took out a spare key Chuck had given her a long time ago and fit it in the keyhole. She opened the door quietly. She looked around the suite for any sign of Chuck. She made her way to the bed. She smiled as she saw Chuck sleeping on his stomach. His feet were where the pillows were and his head was at the foot of the bed. She crept up and lay down next to him. She gently tickled his nose. He started to move his head. His eyes slowly opened and he instantly smiled when he saw Blair lying next to him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"What are you doing here, Waldorf?"

She giggled.

"Well I wanted to be the first one you saw today."

He smirked. He leaned for a kiss, but she pulled back. He gave her a confused look. She smiled.

"Not until you brush your teeth."

He frowned. She kissed his cheek. He smirked before getting up and walking over to the bathroom. He took a good forty minutes before getting out. He saw Blair sitting on the couch watching TV. He walked in behind her. She felt the butterflies as he kissed her neck. She turned around and her lips touched his. She put her hands on his face and his hands through her hair. She pulled back a little.

"That's much better."

She put her arms around his neck.

"Let's go out. We can drive to the harbour or walk through Central Park."

He just looked at her eyes.

"Sure."

He helped her off the couch. He grabbed a hat off a coat hook and walked out the door. They held hands all the way down the ground floor. They stepped out into the courtyard. Chuck was about to call his limo, when Blair suggested an idea.

"How about we walk?"

His eyes grew wide.

"Walk?"

"Yes. It's a nice day."

He looked around. The sun was out and it was at a good temperature.

"Fine."

She squealed with joy.

"We are going to have so much fun."

He just smiled. Giving her joy was everything he ever wanted. She grabbed his hand and started walking. He was glad he wore a t-shirt because the temperature seemed to rise. They walked for an hour. Blair started to complain about her feet, so Chuck graciously picked her up, wedding style, and continued to walk to the park. Once they got there, he settled her on a bench. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I needed the exercise anyway."

"I'd say you get a lot from me."

He smirked.

"Waldorf, you seem to be getting naughtier and naughtier day by day."

She gave him a naughty smile. She leaned in.

"Well then, you must be a good teacher."

He smiled. She kissed him, slipping in her tongue. She pulled back.

"That's a preview for tonight."

He smirked.

"Well then, I can't wait."

She laughed. They continued to talk, teasing each other. Both were having such a good time, neither of them realized Hazel and Jenny approaching.

"Hey, Chuck."

She smiled, completely ignoring Blair. Jenny did the same. Hazel continued to smile at Chuck.

"So when are you coming over tonight?"

His face filled with confusion.

"Coming over?"

She laughed, trying to cover the fact she had sort of been rejected.

"For the after prom, silly."

His face went blank. What was he to do? The girl of his dreams was sitting right beside him, but his pest was in front of him. He turned to face Blair. She gave him a reassuring smile. He unwillingly turned back to Hazel. She still had that creepy smile on her face. He gave he a forced smile.

"Sure. Tonight at 7."

Her already big smile, grew.

"Great. I'll see you later then."

She gave him a small waved before stomping off with Jenny in tow. He turned to face Blair. He gave her a guilty look.

"You sure you want me to go with her?"

"Yes. She deserves to have a good time. Everybody does."

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"You want Hazel to have a good time? The same girl who said she would, and I quote 'ruin you'."

Blair laughed.

"Cut that out Bass. I'm not afraid of her."

Chuck grabbed her hand.

"And you have every right not to be."

Blair giggled. She glanced at her watch. It read 4:30.

"I better go. I promised to meet Eric at six."

"Six? Isn't that a bit early."

"I thought I'd treat him for dinner. Who knows what Hazel poisoned the food with."

"Good idea."

She gave him a small smile.

"Bye."

She gave him a small but passionate kiss before leaving. He watched as she walked away. She called a cab once she left the park. Once she arrived in her penthouse, she sprinted to her bedroom. She pulled out the red dress she had worn last week. Dorota had gotten it dry-cleaned. She put it on. She put on her stilettos and got out the jewellery she had worn at the prom. For some reason, it seemed more special. Last but not least, she pulled out the bracelet Eric had given her. She smiled when she saw it on her wrist again. She decided to put her hair up in a messy but elegant bun. She put on her make up. She quickly glanced at her alarm clock. It read 5:45. She took one last look in the mirror. She smiled at her appearance. She walked downstairs. She said a quick goodbye to Dorota. She took the elevator to the ground floor and walked outside. She got in a limo she had Dorota call for her earlier that week. She got in and waited to be dropped off at the Palace. She walked inside. As she walked through the lobby, she quickly glanced at the ball room. All she saw was a whole lot of gold. She took the elevator to the penthouse. When she arrived, she took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The door opened with Eric standing there putting on his tie. He smiled at her.

"Hey Blair."

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**King in trianing coming out of B's building this morning, with the same clothes as yesterday. What were they up to? Well it didn't seem to bother king C. After dropping of E at the Palace, B and C walked to Central Park. H and J approached them and seemed to compeltly ignore B! We all know B won't stand for this. **

**Tonight is the night! That's right the after prom has come. Will tonight be the night that tells us the truth about everything.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	45. Seven Thirty

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I want to thank all those who have read this story and liked it. I really didn't think that it would have become this big! Well I love it anyways. Enjoy!**

Blair smiled and walked into the penthouse. Eric had finally put on his tie and followed her to the living room. She sat on the couch. He sat beside her. She turned to him.

"Where's Serena?"

"She's at Dan's."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while until Eric broke it.

"When do you want to go to the after prom?"

"How about seven thirty."

"Okay, but we have an hour and fifteen minutes until then."

She smiled at him.

"Then let's go out and get something to eat."

"To eat? Won't there be food there?"

"Yes, but Hazel's throwing the party. Who knows what's in it."

"Good point."

"I'm full of them. So you want to go?"

"Sure."

She grabbed her sweater and her purse from the couch. Eric got his tux jacket and followed her out to the elevator. They got off at the lobby. They left without once glancing at the ballroom. Once they were outside, Blair called them a cab. They got in and drove to the nearest restaurant. Eric helped her out of the cab. Before they stepped into the restaurant, Blair stopped Eric.

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"How about we pretend we are boyfriend and girlfriend. It will be so much fun.!"

He smiled. He was up to anything tonight.

"Sure."

Blair smiled. He opened the door for her. She stepped in and he followed. They walked up to the waiter behind the front desk. Blair cleared her throat. He looked up instantly.

"May I help you miss?"

"Yes. I would like to have dinner with my boyfriend. Do you have any tables available?"

The waiter knew exactly who she was and who she was with. Rich kids always got what they wanted.

"Yes, miss. We have a table available for you."

She smiled.

"That would be wonderful."

The waiter picked up a few menus and showed them to their table. Eric put his arm around Blair. He had seen Chuck do it a million times and he had also seen Nate do it also. As they walked, people who were eating dinner looked up at them. They all smiled at the 'couple'. Eric tried not to laugh. Did people actually think that they were a couple? They finally reached their table. Eric pulled out the chair for Blair. She smiled. He sat across from her. The waiter gave them their menus.

"I will be back in a moment. Will you two be wanting any drinks?"

Blair spoke first.

"Water. Honey, what would you like to drink?"

She was looking at Eric. He smiled.

"Um some water would also be lovely."

The waiter walked away. When he was far gone, they burst out laughing. They tried to keep it down, but it was too hard. Some people looked at them, but thought they were just two lovebirds. The waiter came back with two glasses of water. He set them on the table.

"Have you decided what you would like to order?"

Eric went first.

"Yes, one plate of vegetarian spaghetti."

"Okay, sir. And ma'am what would you like?"

"I would like the same. Can you make it one shared plate?"

The waiter's eyes grew open, but he shook that off before anyone noticed.

"As you wish."

Blair gave him a plastered smile. He walked away. She turned to Eric. His eyes were also wide open. She giggled.

"Well we had to have a shared plate. He wouldn't have believed that we were a real couple."

Eric smiled and looked down at his napkin. He had to ask her and he might as well now.

"Blair, why did you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"This. Pretend to be my girlfriend."

She took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to tell you this Eric, but I'm madly in love with you! I have loved you forever but I never knew how to tell you. Please Eric just tell me you love me too!"

He looked at her, shocked. He didn't know what to do. Sure he loved Blair, like a sister. How did this happen to him. He tried to find the words in his mouth.

"Blair, I'm flattered really, but we really can't be together. I mean I love you like a sister. No more than that. I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea."

He looked at her. She smirked. He frowned. Hadn't she just told him she loved him. She started laughing. His eyes became confused. _What the heck?_ he thought.

"What are you laughing about?"

She laughed a little more. Finally she calmed herself down.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

He gave her a confused look. She smiled.

"Eric, I am not madly in love with you! You need to know how to handle a joke."

She started laughing again and this time he joined her. Again people looked at them, but just as they were lovebirds. They calmed down after a while. He looked at her.

"You really had me fooled."

"I can't believe you believed me. I love you like a brother!"

She giggled. He looked up at her.

"You still didn't answer my question though."

"What question?"

"The one about why you wanted us to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

She took a deep breath.

"It's about Hazel and what ever she has planned."

His eyes grew confused. What did Hazel have to do with this.

"Hazel?"

"Yes. She has something planned for me and I know her little army has something planned for everyone else I know. I thought maybe if Hazel thought she knew 'everything' then maybe getting her back could be a little easier."

Eric sat there, still confused. Blair took another breath.

"If I make her think that we are an item, then she'll go for Chuck. He won't go for her, but maybe he could lead her on and reject her. So do you understand, this is all a plan."

Eric looked into her doe eyes. If this had been a year ago, he probably would have turned the other way. But everything since last year had changed. He smiled at her.

"I get it."

She smiled back.

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

He chuckled.

"I'm actually more relieved. You really had me believing that you loved me."

She snickered. The waiter came back with their food. He placed it on the table.

"Anything else?"

Eric looked up at him.

"No, that will be all."

He left. Eric looked at Blair.

"I bet this tastes a whole lot better than that crap me and Chuck made you."

They both laughed. She got her phone out of her purse and opened it. She turned to Eric.

"I'll be right back. I need to call someone. You can start eating without me."

He nodded. She got up and went to the hall that led to the restrooms. She called the one person she knew she needed to talk to. After the second ring, they picked up.

"Hello?"

"Chuck. I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"You know how Hazel and you are going to the after prom together?"

"Don't remind me, but yes."

"Well make sure you lead her on."

"What?"

"Just lead her on."

"Why?"

"She and most of the Upper East Side thinks that I'm dating Eric."

"Why would she believe that?"

"Because I'm on a date with him right now."

"Okay. But why do I have to lead her on?"

"So she thinks she will hurt me more. Trust me."

He took a deep breath before replying.

"I trust you."

She smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Chuck?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you don't get mad at me."

"Why?"

"I might need to do some things to make it look like we really aren't together anymore."

"Sure. I understand. I hope you get your revenge."

"I hope so too."

"You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah. Hazel can do whatever she wants. She can't hurt me."

"That's true. And I'll make sure she doesn't."

"Thank you, prince charming."

"Anytime, princess."

She hung up and went back to the table. Eric sat there. Almost all of the spaghetti was done. She laughed when she saw his face covered in sauce.

"Gosh, you eat like a kid."

She grabbed a napkin and started to clean his face. Eric laughed. He did feel like a kid. She finished and put the dirty napkin aside. He smiled at her.

"So your plan in motion yet?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what Hazel has in store for me."

"Well it can't be too bad."

She smiled at him. The waiter came back.

"Are you two done?"

"Yeah. Could you bring the cheque please?"

"Okay."

He took the plate away. Eric looked at Blair, with a worried expression on his face.

"You didn't eat."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Yes."

He looked at her again, just to see if she was telling the truth. The waiter came back with the cheque. Blair slipped in her credit card and passed it to the waiter. He went and came back with her credit card. They grabbed their stuff and stepped outside. As they waited for a cab, Blair turned to Eric.

"You really are a sweet guy."

He just smiled.

"Thanks."

She looked into his eyes.

"Are you willing to do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Can you kiss me?"

He was completely thrown off guard.

"What?"

"Kiss me. Kiss me so Hazel thinks she can have Chuck."

"You sure?"

"It will only be a friendly kiss. We won't feel a thing."

Eric took in a deep breath. He put his arms around Blair, bringing her in closer and planted his lips on hers. She was right, he hadn't felt a thing. In a way it was sort of creepy. They separated after a while. They knew that had to make it look real. She turned to look at him.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She smiled. He called them a cab. They climbed in and rode to the Palace. Once they arrived, Eric helped her out of the cab. They walked in with confidence. They stopped in front of the grand doors leading to the ballroom. Eric looked at Blair. She had a worried expression on her face.

"You ready?"

She looked at him.

"Yes."

He grabbed her hand and they walked in through the majestic doors.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Looks like things are heating up between E and B! They had a nice romanctic dinner at Pierre's. Once they were finished, they headed outside where they shared a kiss! Look's like the chances of H and C are more likely now! Good luck H, we know you need it.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	46. After Prom!

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have been working all morning on it and I really hope you all love it as much as I do. This is probably my longest chapter, I think there's like 3000 words or something like that, so yeah lots of drama. I want to thank all those who have reviewed or read this story. Means a lot. Enjoy and review!**

They walked in hand in hand through the two magestic doors. Blair gasped as she saw the decorations. Unlike the actual prom, which had been clearly white, the decorations at the after prom were gold and silver. Eric led her to a table where Serena and Dan were sitting. They sat beside them. The table had a big bouquet of white tulips. Blair settled her sweater on the back of her seat. She looked around to see if she saw anyone she knew. There was no sign of Chuck or Nate. She couldn't see the crew either. She turned to Serena.

"Do you know when Chuck or Nate are coming?"

"No. I think they might be here around eight."

"Okay."

She smiled and turned back to Eric. He was just sitting there.

"Want to go dance?"

He looked at her.

"You want to?"

"Well why do you think I asked?"

He let out a little laugh.

"Fine, let's go."

He helped her up and led her to the middle of the dance floor. They started dancing. She was laughing and having a good time. Every once and a while she would look at the majestic doors. _Where are they? _she thought. She kept dancing with Eric. People looked at them and were shocked that they were a couple. They both tried not to laugh. They danced for another few songs. They made their way back to the table. Serena and Dan had left to go dance. Blair laughed as she saw them on the dance floor. Serena loved to dance and Dan was pretending like he did. Eric got up and got them some drinks. Blair sat by herself. Kati and Is came up to her table. They looked miserable. She smiled at them.

"Hello you two."

They just waved in unison. Is broke the silence.

"We just want you to know that we had nothing to do with what Hazel is going to do tonight."

"I know."

They smiled. Kati spoke.

"Well we have to be going. It was nice talking to you."

They walked away. Blair was pleased with herself. She had actually talked to some of her former friends with out anyone's feelings getting hurt. Was this a sign for the future? Eric came back with some Pepsis. He handed one to Blair.

"Thank you."

She took a sip. Normally she would only drink diet Pepsi, but tonight she felt like her looks didn't matter. As if they never did. She took another sip. Eric turned to her.

"You want to go dance again."

"Sure."

She settled her drink on the table and he once again escorted her to the dance floor. They danced to Elevator by Flow Rida. They were both laughing. Serena and Dan joined them. They were all having a good time. The majestic doors were starting to open. Every turned to look at them. Blair stood on her toes to see. She still couldn't see. Eric brought her back to the table. He stood on a chair and motioned for her to do the same. She did. She saw Penny and Carter walk in. They both had plastered smiles on their faces. Penny was wearing a emerald green halter dress with silver accessories. Carter was wearing a black tux with a green tie to match Penny. They walked to their table. As they sat down, Jenny and Nate walked in. Jenny had a big smile on her face and waved to people. Nate just stood there, looking as uncomfortable as ever. Jenny was wearing a light pink dress that stopped at her knees. She was also wearing matching flats. She has heir up in a loose ponytail. For a second she resembled Serena. Nate was wearing a black tux with a white tie. He didn't even look like he was having a good time. They walked to their table and sat next to Penny and Carter. Everyone waited for the next two people to walk out the doors. Hazel came marching with confidence and Chuck by her side. Hazel was wearing a bright yellow dress that fit relatively close to her body. She was trying to show her 'curves' but she had completely missed that. Her hair was put down. Chuck looked like Nate had: uncomfortable and bored. He was wearing a black tux with a red dress shirt under. He looked up and saw Blair standing on a chair. He gave her a small smile, which she returned. They walked to their table and sat with the other four people. Blair and Eric got off their chairs. Serena and Dan came back to their table. Dan looked worried. Serena laughed.

"Relax Dan. Jenny is going to be fine."

"I know, but did you see the dress she was wearing. What if guys get the wrong idea."

Blair decided to intervene.

"Cabbage Patch, I highly doubt any guy will be picking up your sister. They all know what you did you Chuck's face."

He smiled.

"Thank you, Blair."

She just smiled back. She turned to Eric.

"How about we go and greet out hosts?"

He gave her a suspicious look.

"You want to go greet them?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

They excused themselves from their table and made their way to the table which seated the hosts. They all stiffened when Blair and Eric got there. Blair smiled.

"Hello. I just wanted to say what a great party."

Everyone else smiled. She tried hard not to look at Chuck or Nate. Hazel gave her a fake smile.

"We're glad you could come."

They both knew you had to always pretend to be on you're best behaviour. Upper East Side rules. Blair spoke again.

"I love all of your dresses. They look better here than they did at the actual prom."

She was telling the truth. Jenny gave her a fake smile.

"Thank you. You seemed to look better at the actual prom."

Blair knew Jenny wouldn't be giving her anything bigger than that tonight. The only one that was getting back at her was Hazel. Who ever Jenny was going to be getting at Blair was going to protect. She didn't want anyone who meant a lot to her be hurt by someone who was just a social climber. Blair gave Jenny a smile.

"Thank you for your opinion."

Jenny gave her a glare. Blair kept on smiling. It was becoming harder and harder. Penny decided she should have a shot at the queen B.

"B, don't you think you're showing a lot of skin. We don't want people to think that this was a low class gathering."

The girls laughed. Blair looked down at her outfit. It was the same strapless red dress she had bought a week ago. It went down to her knees. Was this considered slutty. Luckily, Eric came to her defence.

"I think the only one covered up here is Blair. I don't know what you call that wrapping paper your wearing."

All of their jaws dropped. Eric simply gave them a smile. Blair tried hard not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. She started laughing and Eric joined her. Carter kept looking at the girls then back at Eric and Blair. He got up and got in Eric's face.

"You really shouldn't be saying that."

Eric raised his eyebrow.

"And why not?"

"Because you and your little girlfriend's lives are going to be ruined tonight."

Eric put on a sarcastic scared face.

"Is that a threat?"

Carter just smirked.

"I think it's a fact."

He went back and sat down. Chuck and Nate had gone to get drinks from the bar. Eric looked at Blair.

"Let's get back. We don't want to keep Serena and Dan waiting."

He grabbed her hand and made their way back to their original table. Serena and Dan were laughing at a joke he had told her. Eric sat down. Blair stayed standing. She turned to Serena.

"S, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure."

Blair led them to the bathroom. She checked to make sure that no one was there. Once she had double checked, she turned back to Serena.

"You know how Hazel is supposed to ruin my life tonight?"

Serena laughed.

"Yes."

"I think her 'army' is going to get back at everyone I know. Like you."

Serena's eyes grew wide open.

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. I think that you and Eric might be targeted."

She walked over to a sink. She looked into the mirror. Was this the same girl people used to be afraid of? Now they were trying to ruin her? How did this happen? She turned back to Serena.

"S, what if they know about Eric?"

Serena looked up at her. Worry had washed over her face.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Blair put an arm around her friend.

"I'll make sure they don't."

Serena looked up at her.

"How?"

Blair took a deep breath.

"I'll find a way."

Serena smiled.

"Thanks B."

Blair managed to smile back.

"No problem."

They walked out of the bathroom. They made their way back to the ballroom. Blair saw Hazel, Jenny and Penny standing by the bar. She turned to Serena.

"I'll be right back."

Serena nodded. Blair made her way to the three girls. She tapped Hazel on the shoulder. Hazel turned around. She looked in disgust.

"What do you want?"

Blair glared at her.

"You do whatever you want to me, but you are not going to do anything to anyone I care about, is that clear."

Hazel just smiled.

"What fun is in that? Besides we don't care."

She started to turn away. Blair grabbed her arm.

"Just go after me, no one else!"

Hazel smiled.

"Why should we listen to you."

With that she laughed. Jenny and Penny joined her. They walked away leaving Blair distraught. What could they possibly be up to? She walked back to her table. She sat beside Serena and Eric. Serena turned to her.

"How did it go?"

Blair took in a deep breath.

"Not as well as I hoped. They still didn't tell me what they are doing."

Serena looked down. They all hoped that nothing would happen to Eric. He just sat there. Suddenly, everyone in the ballroom heard someone tapping a microphone. They all looked to the front of the ballroom. There stood Hazel, Jenny, Penny and Carter. All had evil smiles on their faces. Hazel spoke first.

"May we have Blair Waldorf, Serena and Eric Van der Woodsen and Dan Humphrey come to the front please?"

She glared at Blair. Blair knew she had to go. She was ready for whatever they would throw at her and her friends. She wasn't going down without a fight. Everyone looked at their table. Blair got up and was followed by her fellow table members. They made their way to where Hazel and her crew stood. Hazel gave her a fake smile.

"Blair, would you please stand here?"

She pointed to a platform big enough for just one person. Blair did as Hazel wanted to. That was the key. Give her what she wants till she has no more then hurt her where it counts. Blair smiled as she stood on her platform. Hazel turned toward the audience again.

"Everyone here knows who Blair Waldorf is, right? They have either been humiliated by her or been one of her many acquaintances. Well tonight we want to show you the real Blair. The one no one has seen. But in order to get to that, we must take a closer look at her circle of friends"

She handed the microphone over to Penny.

"Why don't we start with Serena van der Woodsen."

She gave Serena a small glare.

"We all now Serena left and then came back out of the blue. But we never knew why. Later we found out it was because we was a patient at the Ostroff center. But I am here to inform you, that was a lie! Serena left because she slept with her best friend's boyfriend!"

There were a lot of gasps. Blair turned white. Nate, Chuck and Eric were in complete shock. Serena looked like she was about to cry. _How did she find out!_ she thought. Dan put his arm around her. He whispered in her ear.

"She's just a bitch."

Penny and the crew all stood with big smiles on their faces. Penny continued to talk.

"Looks like you really are the bad girl. What a slut you are. But the question on everyone's minds are why did you come back? Did you want some more action from Nate?"

She laughed and so did the crew. Serena was trying her best to stay standing. Blair looked at her in concern. Serena knew she and Blair had such a strong friendship that nothing this low could damage it. Penny passed the microphone over to Jenny. Jenny took center stage.

"We'd all like to think that she came back for some more action from Nate, but that was not the case. She came back for her brother. Eric van der Woodsen was the real patient at the Ostroff center. She was just covering up for him. And no, he isn't a alcoholic or drug addict. He tried to kill himself. What lonely, Eric?"

She snickered. So did the crew. Eric tried to stay strong. He couldn't. His legs started to run. He ran out. Blair tried to chase after him, but Carter stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere."

He sent her a death glare. She gulped and went back on the platform. Serena and Dan had now raced to Eric. Chuck and Nate sat in shock, like most of people in the ballroom. Blair noticed tears falling from her eyes. How could they do this to him? Jenny passed the microphone over to Carter.

"Well we seem to know all about the van der Woodsen's now, but what about other important people in Ms. Waldorf's life. How about her two ex boyfriends. Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass."

He pointed to them. They both gulped. What could this weasel have to say about them.

"Nate Archibald, has been through a lot this year. His dad was in rehab, he was forced to tell his girlfriend about his affair with her best friend and he found out his girlfriend had slept with his best friend. Why that's got to suck. His parents even pressured him to get back with Blair. Being forced to love someone, what a lie."

He sent Nate a glare. Nate looked like he was going to kill him. Carter smiled.

"Chuck Bass is another guy that we all know about. Most ladies here have seen a whole lot more of him."

There was a snicker heard from the people in the ballroom.

"He found love with his best friend's girlfriend. In fact he took what was meant for Nate, her virtue. Well he seemed to like her a whole lot after that, to bad he lost a best friend out of it. Too bad he also lost the girl. Recently he was seen dating her, but to bad she left him for a younger man."

He laughed. Chuck glared at him. How did they get all this inside information. Carter passed the microphone to Hazel. She smiled that big fake ugly smile of hers.

"Well, now that we know about her friends, why don't we get to know the real Blair Waldorf. Blair's dad is a gay lawyer who until recently was living in Paris. To bad he was a dumb ass and crashed into a truck."

Blair's tears came back. How could she say that! Her father was not a dumb ass! Hazel continued.

"Her mother is world renowned fashion designer, Eleanor Waldorf. You see living with a mother like Eleanor can make someone feel uneasy, so what does Blair do, she throws up of course. Too bad it isn't doing to good of a job."

Chuck felt like getting up and killing Hazel, but Nate stopped him. Hazel was still smiling.

"She also is a slut, which we all know. She doesn't even deserve to be with Chuck, Nate or Eric. She deserves a homeless man, but he probably wouldn't give her the time of day. She is a bitch and we all know why she got dethroned. And that is all you need to know about Blair Waldorf."

The crew bowed. Blair couldn't even look at them. She jumped off the platform and ran out the ballroom. Chuck and Nate chased her. She was outside with Serena, Dan and Eric. It was obvious at least three people had been crying. She walked over to the Serena and Eric and gave them a hug. They didn't deserve what happened to them. She turned around and gave Chuck and Nate a hug. They all huddled together. Blair took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for what they did. I'll get them back."

Eric spoke next.

"You don't need to be sorry. We can fight them and win."

She smiled at him. Serena spoke next.

"He's right. We need to fight."

Nate spoke next.

"Don't let them bring you down, fight!"

She laughed. Chuck spoke.

"Their right, Waldorf. This is a good time to fight. You can get them, they have nothing on you."

She looked at all of them and smiled. They were going to fight and they were going to win, she was sure of it.

"Okay, let's go."

They all lined up and held hands with each other. Blair looked at them all one at a time. She finally looked before her. They stepped through the majestic doors. Everyone awaited what the true Upper East Side royalty was going to do.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Enjoying the after prom? Well there already seems to be drama. We all learned something new about B, C, N, S and E! How did the Upper East Side crew know this though? Well we don't care all we want to know is what will B and her army do!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	47. Payback

**A/N: Okay now this is the chapter I absloutly love! I wasn't sure to make this the end, but this is one of the last few chapters. I don't know if I should continue writing on fanfiction after this, but I defenitly would like to. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Enjoy and review!**

Blair, Chuck, Nate, Serena, Dan and Eric walked to the front of the ballroom. Nothing but confidence on their faces. People that were sitting down we smiling. They knew something big was going to happen. Tonight was the night that everything went back to the way it was supposed to be, right? They marched to the front of ballroom. Hazel and company stood there with smirks on their faces. Did Blair really think she had a chance? The crew stood stiff. The Upper East Side royalty stood right in front of them. Blair stepped out and stood in front of Hazel. She sent a look so cold that Hazel started to shiver. Blair spoke.

"Just because you think you won the battle, doesn't mean you won the war!"

Hazel looked down at Blair and scoffed. She wasn't afraid of Blair. Or maybe she was but she was trying to hide her fear; never show your fear. Blair kept glaring at her. She stepped back and stood with her friends. Hazel simply stood there. No one knew what was going to happen. Finally after a long time of silence, Chuck and Nate stepped out. Chuck picked up the microphone which had been used earlier to try and ruin his and his friends lives. To bad it didn't work. He and Nate walked to center stage and addressed the audience. He smirked before speaking.

"Why I hope you all enjoyed that little show that these wannabes put on for you."

There was laughter from the audience. The crew tried to regain strength. Chuck passed the microphone to Nate.

"So you all know what Carter had to say about us. Glad to know that he took the time to actually think of saying stuff about us. Thanks Carter."

People in the audience laughed again. Chuck and Nate laughed and looked at Carter. He just glared at them. Nate turned back to the audience.

"We all know that he left because he got disowned by his parents. He has told us all great stories about him traveling around the world. But how on earth did he pay for it?"

Nate gave the microphone back to Chuck.

"Everyone knows you need money to travel. But if he got disowned by his parents, where did he get the money? Let me be the first to tell you, he paid me and Nate to keep our mouths shut. A couple months ago, he came into Victrola looking for a job. Now all you who don't know, I own Victrola. Too bad no one told Carter. So he came in asking for a job as a stripper. He didn't know he had to meet me first to even apply. He walked into my office, and as quick as he came he left. He called me a couple days after, asking that I not tell anyone. And I haven't, until now."

He turned to give Carter a _You are so busted_ look. Carter kept on glaring. Chuck turned back to the audience.

"A couple weeks after that, one of my colleagues went to check out a strip club in Queens. He said he saw a guy working his stuff for some of the female and some male customers. He described him and I knew it was Chuck. A couple days after that, I asked another employee to go to that same club and snap some pictures. And turns out it was him. So that is how he paid for everything, he was a stripper and he seemed to enjoy it."

Everyone laughed at Carter, including the crew. He looked at Chuck. He was pretty close to killing him. Chuck passed the microphone to Nate. Nate tried not to laugh.

"Well that seems to make a lot of sense. Too bad mommy and daddy won't be seeing those pictures anytime soon."

Nate passed the microphone to Chuck.

"Actually I think everyone should be able to see them. I sent them to Gossip Girl a few minutes ago. They should be on the site right about now."

Everyone took out their phones and gasped. There were pictures of Carter working his stuff. Everyone laughed a little harder than last time. Blair looked at the picture on her phone. Had this been the same guy that Nate had wanted to be? She turned to look behind her. Eric, Dan and Serena were laughing so hard. She joined them. Chuck looked at Carter and laughed. Carter's hands were bunched up into fists. He started to walk toward Chuck. Nate noticed and got in the way. Carter looked at him.

"Get out of the way!"

"No. Don't you need to go back to the strip club? Some lonely ladies must be missing you."

Nate laughed. Carter brought his fist up, but someone else grabbed his arm. He looked and saw Chuck smirking.

"You honestly wouldn't think of hitting Nathaniel, would you?"

Carter put his fist down and walked toward Chuck. Rage was all over his face. Chuck stood there, calm. Carter brought his arm up to Chuck's face, but again was stopped. He peered at the petite brunette who had grabbed his arm. He stared at her with confusion. Only rage filled her eyes. He put his arm down and turned to face her.

"What are you doing?"

She glared at him.

"You're not going to hit him."

He laughed.

"Yeah and you're going to stop me, right?"

She kept glaring at him.

"I can. He didn't do anything to get hit. You're just upset that he told the truth about you."

He looked at her. He wanted to hit her so bad, but he couldn't. Instead he looked at Chuck, who was standing behind her. He glared at him. Carter returned it with an equally frightening glare. He turned back to look at Blair. He glare hadn't disappeared either. He turned away and started walking toward the majestic doors. People laughed as he was walking. He tried not to look at them. A voice stopped him.

"Carter?"

He turned around to see Nate with his hand in his pocket. Carter glared at him.

"What?"

Nate pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He tossed them at Carter. He caught them and then looked up in confusion at Nate. Nate smirked before speaking.

"You might need them for your job."

Everyone started laughing, including Nate. He turned to walk away, leaving Carter distraught. _Didn't this guy want to be like me a couple years ago? What the hell!_ he thought. He turned around to walk to the majestic doors. Before he walked out of them, he turned around and yelled on the top of his lungs.

"I will get you back!"

With that he walked out of the door. There were a few snickers. Blair walked over to Chuck and Nate. She smiled at two of them before pulling them into a hug.

"Thank you guys!"

She gave them each a kiss on the cheek. She turned around to see Serena smiling. She walked up and grabbed the microphone that had been left on a table. She stepped out. She peered over at Dan. He gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back. She looked out at the audience.

"Glad to see one wannabe gone. Since Penny seems to know a whole lot about me, why don't I tell you something about her. In the third grade she was in love with Ricky Martin, as we all remember. Everyone thought she moved on from that but recently while I stopped by at Saks, I saw her come out of HMV. They had given her a clear bag and I saw Ricky Martin's greatest hits in there. Looks like someone get let a certain Ricky Martin."

Everyone let out a roar of laughter. Serena sent Penny a fake smile. She didn't normally do that, but Penny deserved it. Penny glared at her. Jenny and Hazel were trying not to laugh, but couldn't help it. Blair, Eric, Dan, Chuck and Nate were laughing really hard. Serena even giggled a little before turning back to face the audience.

"Well Penny seems you're not the only one know a lot of secrets."

She started to pass the microphone to Eric, when Penny came marching up to her. She pushed Serena. Serena was caught off guard, but thankfully didn't fall. Penny got angry and pushed her again. _Just fall!_ she thought. Serena started falling. She needed to grab something. She accidentally grabbed the ends of Penny's hair. No one expected what happened next. Serena fell, expecting Penny to be on the ground too. She looked at her hand. There was Penny's hair but where was Penny? She looked up and saw Penny shrieking. Serena looked back at the handful of hair in her hand. She looked closely and realized it was extensions. She started laughing and so did everyone else. Penny grabbed her extensions out of Serena's hands and left the ballroom. Dan helped Serena up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Did you see her extensions?"

He chuckled.

"Yeah. Who would have thought."

They shared a laugh. Blair walked over to Serena.

"That was so funny. Did you see her face!"

"Yes."

Blair gave her a smile.

"Thanks, S."

She pulled her into a hug.

"I really mean it. Thanks."

Serena smiled.

"No problem."

They broke out of the embrace and turned to look at Eric. He had a smirk on his face. This was his chance. He could either make or break the girl who had told everyone his secret. He brought the microphone up to his mouth and spoke.

"One thing that I learned at the Ostroff center was make sure you only bring good people into your life."

He smiled at Blair, Dan, Serena, Chuck and Nate. He turned back to the audience.

"But we all make mistakes."

He looked at Jenny. She looked at him apologetic, but he didn't buy it. He turned to the audience.

"I trusted Jenny with a big secret and she betrays me. I thought she would be nicer but she just turned out to be a bitch. I honestly don't see why I wanted to be friends with her in the first place and I don't see why all you would want to either. Who wants to be friends with a self-centered little bitch? Not me."

He put the microphone on the table. Jenny stood in shock. Had he just said that about her? She walked up to him.

"What the hell Eric!"

"It was the truth."

"No it wasn't!"

He started moving forward. He glared at her. She walked backwards slowly, enough distance would be good. He was about to speak when he started falling forward. She didn't know what was going on. She felt herself going backwards. Suddenly, a whole bunch of food was on her. She turned around and realized she had been pushed into the table holding appetizers. She shrieked.

"I hate you, Eric!"

He just lay on the ground laughing. He and his sister where having good luck getting back at people. Everyone else was laughing too. Jenny looked around for help. She saw Dan and walked up to him.

"Let's go!"

He followed her out the majestic doors. He stood still when they got in the lobby. She realized he wasn't behind her anymore. She turned around with a confused expression.

"Well, let's go."

He looked at her with stern eyes.

"You're going, not me."

"What?"

"Well you are the one who everyone about Eric. I think you should be the one going home."

Her jaw dropped. He was her big brother, why wasn't he defending her?

"You are supposed to take me home."

"No. You're old enough to go home by yourself."

"No! You are supposed to take me home! What will dad say!"

He still looked at her with stern eyes. She reminded him of a four-year old who didn't get what they wanted.

"You can tell dad what you and your friends did."

She glared at him.

"We had to."

"No you didn't."

"Blair deserved it."

"No and no one else deserved it."

"Well look what they did to me!"

She stood there in her dress covered with caviar.

"I think you deserved that."

She shrieked. The man at the front desk looked to see if anything bad had happened. Dan continued to look at his sister with stern eyes.

"I can't believe you."

"Well you better."

He started to lead her outside. He called her cab and opened the door. She looked at him.

"You're not coming."

"No, I have some friends to get back to. They don't do things unless they need to."

She climbed into the cab and he closed the door. He paid the cab driver. After he saw the cab leave, he went back into the ballroom. He stood beside Serena. She looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. Blair stood a couple feet away from them with Chuck at her side. She wasn't sure if she should do what she was about to do. Chuck held her hand. She looked into his dark brown eyes. He spoke so calmly.

"Look, no matter what happens between you and Hazel, it won't effect us."

She gave him a small smile. He lightly touched her lips with his. She pulled back and went to get the microphone from the table. She had everything she needed and Hazel was just a speck she needed to get rid of. She turned toward the audience.

"Hazel, looks like it's your turn."

She sent Hazel a glare. Blair turned toward the audience.

"Looks like your crew is gone. Carter's gone to make some money. Penny went to put her hair back listen to some Ricky Martin songs and Jenny got yelled at and covered with appetizers."

Hazel stood scared. Then she remembered what she had. She slung her purse off her shoulders. She looked inside. _Where is it?_ she thought. She finally found it. The ring seemed brighter. She placed it on her left hand. She looked at Blair. Thank god she hadn't seen her. Blair continued to speak.

"Let's take a look at Hazel's past. She says she's a virgin but we have some witnesses here who could question that statement. Gentlemen put up your hand if you have slept with Hazel James."

Immediately around a hundred or so hands went up. Hazel froze. Had Blair actually won? Everyone laughed as more and more hands started to go up. Blair spoke again.

"Wow, Hazel. Looks like you were lying. But how about I share another secret about Hazel James. She is always telling us how many trips she goes on a year but that's a lie. She just drives over to the Hilton hotel and books a room. She can only afford to stay one night."

Everyone laughed at Hazel. She had enough. She walked over to Blair. Blair smirked at her. Hazel put on her best fake smile.

"I forgot to tell you."

She showed Blair her left hand. Blair's face went into shock. Hazel stood there proudly. Blair glared at her.

"Resort to stealing now?"

Hazel frowned.

"No, Chuck gave this to me."

Blair smirked.

"Sure."

Blair stepped forward. She didn't notice that she stepped on the end of Hazel's dress. Hazel glared at her.

"You and Chuck broke up. Why does it matter that I have the ring?"

Blair tried to hold her laughter. Hazel still didn't know that it was all lie. She decided to use it for as long as she could.

"Yeah. You have Chuck now."

Hazel smiled.

"Well I'll let you have your little victory now."

Blair gave her a fake smile.

"Okay."

Hazel turned. All she heard was a loud rip. Everyone laughed. She looked down at her dress. The bottom of her dress was on the ground. She looked at Blair. She was in complete shock.

"What the hell you bitch!"

Blair looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"Yes you did! My dress is ruined."

She walked up to Blair. She wanted to kill her but she had to settle for the next best thing. She slapped Blair so hard. Blair's face went red. Everyone gasped. Blair just smirked.

"You really are low class."

She turned and walked away. Chuck came up to Hazel.

"How about we go outside?"

She smiled.

"Okay."

He led her to the lobby. She kept freakishly smiling at him.

"How about we go to your suite?"

He scoffed.

"No. You are actually going to the police station."

He called over two cops which he had already had Nate call. They came over to them. Hazel looked at him with confusion.

"What!"

"You are being charged with one count of assault on Ms. Waldorf and one count of burglary."

He looked at the ring.

"I believe that's mine."

She sighed and took it off. She handed it to Chuck.

"Okay boys. Take her away."

He left and she was put in handcuffs. He walked back into the ball room. He didn't care what others were doing all he wanted was to see her face. There she was smiling at him. A genuine smile, just for him. He couldn't help but smile back. He felt like running. He started running toward her. He was actually running for a girl, who would have thought. He stopped in front of her. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. All around people were going awe. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. Finally, Blair turned and took one of his hands and led him back to their table. Eric, Dan, Serena and Nate where already sitting there. Nate looked a little tipsy. He tried to get up but Dan and Eric sat him back down. Serena giggled. She saw Blair and Chuck.

"B!"

Blair ran up to her best friend. Chuck walked behind her. Serena pulled Blair down to sit with her. Chuck sat on her other side. Blair couldn't stop smiling. Nate started talking.

"You guys are so tough. You guys are like a wrecking ball."

Everyone laughed. He just sat there confused. He took another drink. Blair turned to Chuck.

"Can we go to your suite?"

He nodded. She smiled. He helped her up. He led her out the ballroom and into the elevator. He didn't let go of her hand once. Once they got on his floor, he quickly opened his door. She rushed in and hopped on the bed. He shut the door behind him and walked to his bed. She sat there smiling.

"Come and join me!"

He did as she asked. He sat down beside her. She put her arms around his neck. He brought her onto his lap. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes. He put his arms around her waist.

"I'm really glad you suggested coming up to my room."

She smiled.

"Well it's the least I could do. You did help me."

"I just got rid of Carter, with Nate's help. I hardly call it helping."

She blushed.

"You also gave me strength."

He smiled. There was a strange feeling in his stomach. What was that fluttering? He didn't care. He liked it being there. He pulled her into a kiss. She put her hands in his hair. He slipped some tongue into her mouth. He started to lean her back on to the bed. Her head hit the pillow gently. She went for the buttons of his shirt. She was about to take it off, when her phone rang. Chuck looked at her. She smiled.

"Just let me pick it up."

He groaned. She grabbed her purse from the floor. She pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Blair! Can we come up to Chuck's suite?"

It was Eric.

"Why?"

"Me and Serena lost the key to the penthouse and my mom and Bart aren't there. The front desk guy is gone on his break. Besides Nate is loaded. Serena and Dan just want to lie down and I'm a bit tired."

Blair looked at Chuck. He sat there in confusion. She spoke back into the phone.

"One minute. Let me ask him."

She put the phone against her shoulder so Eric couldn't hear. Chuck sat there in more confusion.

"What?"

She smiled her best smile.

"Can Nate, Dan, Serena and Eric come up here?"

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Can they go to the penthouse?"

"Nope. Can they come here? It's the first day of summer for gosh sake."

He looked in to her eyes. He didn't want to make her upset. He sighed.

"Fine. They can come over."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

She went over to him and kissed him. She took her phone off her shoulder.

"Eric?"

"Yeah."

"You guys can come."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

She hung up and turned back to Chuck. He was buttoning his shirt back up. She walked over to him.

"I promise I'll make up for it later."

He looked at her and smiled.

"You better."

She giggled.

"Yes and it will be amazing."

He gave her a hug. There was a knock at the door. Blair went to answer it. He heard Nate's drunken voice.

"What's up party people!"

_Great. Just great_, he thought.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Looks like the true Upper East Side royalty prevailed tonight. So much happened to the crew. Carter a stripper? Well we all saw the pictures. Great to know he's making some cash. And what was with that whole 'I will get you back bit'? Does J still want to go for him? Well she'll need someone. E called her a waste and he pushed her into the food. Classic E. Looks like B taught him a few things. And S great way of dealing with P. We all thought that hair was fake but who knew S would test that theory. We wonder what else about P is fake? Oh and wannabe queen H, B handled you nicely. Nice dress. We all saw the arrest, quite funny. And what was that she was giving back to C? Only time will tell. Later C and B were seen going to his suite, but twenty minutes later E, S, D and N were also seen going up. Something we should know? But the real question on everyone's mind is, what will the Upper East Side royalty do now?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	48. Room Service!

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Chuck walked to living room in his hotel suite. Serena and Dan collapsed on the couch. His arms around her. She just smiled. Chuck wanted that type of love. Maybe he already found it. He saw Eric sitting on the other end of the couch. He just sat there. Nate was talking to Blair. She was trying hard to keep up, but he was too funny when he was drunk. He tried to keep eye contact with her.

"Blair I need to ask you something. Pretty please will you let me!"

She giggled.

"Yes, Nate. What did you want to ask me?"

"Why did you choose Chuck?"

Blair looked at him not knowing what to say. She loved Chuck, but Nate was someone important in her life too. She didn't know what to say. She smiled. Drunk Nate never remembered what he had asked. She spoke.

"Nate, why don't you call room service and get what ever you want."

Nate's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Room service!"

He got up and walked over to the phone. Blair giggled. Chuck walked over to her. He put his arms around her waist.

"Having a good time?"

She smiled.

"Yes. You?"

"If you are, I am too."

She smiled and locked eyes with him. He leaned in and kissed her. Before they could get anymore passionate, Nate's voice interrupted them.

"I love room service! You can get whatever you want!"

They turned to look at him. He was looking at the menu with awe. Blair and Chuck laughed. Nate looked up at them.

"What's so funny?"

Blair blushed.

"Nothing. You should be quieter. You don't want to wake Serena or Dan up."

They all looked at the two lovebirds. Blair turned to Chuck.

"Let's put them on the bed."

Chuck looked at her confused.

"The bed?"

"Yes. The bed."

He sighed. She seemed to be getting everything she wanted that night. He peered at the lovebirds.

"How are we going to get them on the bed?"

She smiled.

"We'll carry them, of course."

His eyes went wide.

"We?"

"Yes us. Nate's wasted. Eric's too young. Me and you are the only people left."

He looked in her eyes searching for uncertainty. All he found was confidence.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

They walked over to the couch. Chuck picked up Serena. She was the lighter one so he didn't need any help. He put her on the far left side. Blair adjusted the pillow for her before following Chuck to the living room. He picked Dan up from the shoulders. Blair picked up his legs. He was a little heavier than she expected but she used all her strength to hold him. They had to walk slower with him. Chuck was annoyed that he had to do this for Humphrey, but whatever made Blair happy was fine with him. They finally reached the bed. Chuck plopped him against Serena. Blair straightened his legs. She turned to Chuck.

"Do you have any extra blankets?"

"Yeah."

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a large comforter. He passed it to Blair. She laid it over Dan and Serena. She tucked them in like they were children. She smiled at them. She walked back to the living room. Eric was fast asleep on the end of the couch. Nate had collapsed on the floor. Chuck just stood there not knowing what to do. Blair walked up to him.

"The lovebirds are all tucked in."

He didn't reply. She put her arms around his waist.

"I'll make it up to you I promise."

He still didn't reply. She sighed.

"What do you want from me!"

He turned around and kissed her so passionately. He never wanted to cause her pain. He never wanted cause her grief. He wanted to be the one she could trust. He wanted to be the one she would go to first for anything and it seemed like that was what was happening. Chuck Bass was first. He pulled her closer to him. Her hands in his hair. His hands on her back. They searched for her dress's zipper. He found it. He was about to pull it down, when she stopped him. He looked her in the eyes. She laughed.

"Do you honestly think that's a good idea in this situation?"

He sighed. She was right. It would be too awkward with people around, especially a fourteen year old kid. She looked into his eyes.

"I have an idea."

He smirked.

"Aren't you full of those tonight?"

She playfully punched him.

"No, it's a fun idea."

"Fun?"

"Yes. How about all of us sleep on the bed? I mean everyone needs the comfort, it's big enough and it could be fun."

He looked at her. She seemed very happy. He sighed.

"Sure."

She squealed.

"Thank you, prince charming."

"Sure thing, princess."

They walked up to Nate, who was sleeping on the floor. Chuck grabbed him from the shoulders and Blair grabbed his legs. They walked over to the bed and gently put him down. Chuck got out another comforter and passed it to Blair. She put it on Nate. He seemed to be mumbling to himself. She giggled. Chuck walked back to the living room and grabbed Eric. He brought him in and settled him beside Nate. Blair already had a comforter ready. She put it over Eric. She smiled remembering what he had done for her. One day he was going to make a very lucky girl happy. She turned to Chuck. He smiled at her.

"Ready for bed?"

She smirked.

"Of course."

She got on the bed and waited for him to get one last comforter out. He came and sat beside her, comforter in hand. She smiled at him.

"Chuck Bass, you truly are one of those prince's girls read about when they're younger and hope to find one day. I'm glad I have you."

He smiled at her before leaning in to give her a goodnight kiss. She had actually told him how she felt. She fell gently onto the pillow. He pulled the comforter on top of them and fell back onto his pillow. She held his hand and closed her eyes. He gave her forehead a kiss before he too closed his eyes. They all slept sound asleep that night. Serena started to open her eyes. She smiled as she noticed Dan sleeping beside her.

"Good morning, Dan."

His eyes opened. He looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning. How did we get on the bed?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders. Dan looked behind him and almost jumped. There lay Nate fast asleep. How did Nate get there? Dan sat up and noticed Eric sleeping also. His eyes went to the far right side of the bed and he saw Blair and Chuck fast asleep. He turned back to Serena.

"Did they do this?"

She smiled.

"I think so."

Serena started to get out of bed. Dan followed her. She went to her purse and took out her digital camera. She had initially brought it to take pictures at the after prom, but she hadn't used it. She walked back to the bed with Dan at her side. She turned the camera on and snapped a picture of the four people in bed. She had forgotten that the flash had been on. Eric's head started to move as did Chuck and Blair's. Chuck's eyes opened. He got up.

"Did you ever hear about anything called sleep?"

Serena giggled.

"Of course, but I don't want you to have any."

Blair let out a little laugh. She also got out of bed followed by Eric. Nate's head was still moving. His eyes opened. He looked pissed off.

"God damnit! Who turned on the light! My head hurts so bad!"

Chuck smirked. Nate always got pissed off after a few drinks. He walked over to his side table and took out some aspirin. He passed it to Nate.

"Here, you should feel better."

Nate got up and went to the bar to get some water. Serena walked over to Blair. She put on arm around her. She raised the camera and snapped a picture.

"Let me see."

Serena sighed.

"Fine."

She showed Blair the picture. Blair smiled. For the first time in a long time, she didn't think that she looked fat. She liked the way she looked and if someone didn't, well then that was their problem. Blair took the camera and walked over to Chuck. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and snapped the picture. She looked at the picture.

"Awe, Chuck you're smiling!"

"Am not."

Blair giggled.

"There's nothing wrong with smiling."

He sighed. She walked over to Eric. She put one arm around him and snapped the picture. She showed him.

"Eric, I can't thank you enough for yesterday. I really mean it."

He smiled.

"No problem."

She smiled back. She walked to the bar where Nate was. She sat beside him on a stool. She stepped closer to him and brought her arm up with the camera. The flash went off. She looked at the picture. She didn't see Nate's facial expression. She looked up at him. He seemed anything but happy. She gulped.

"Sorry. I must have forgotten that the flash was on."

He just glared at her. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face. He grabbed the camera from her and started snapping photos. Soon everyone joined them. They took a lot of photos. One of Eric and Nate making funny faces. Serena and Dan pretending to rock out. Blair and Chuck pretending to be bartenders. One of Blair and Dan having a 'fight'. Eric and Chuck trying to cook, yet again. Nate and Serena having a pillow fight. They all laughed at their random pictures. All full of joy. Nothing could ruin their summer. Serena cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her. She had wanted to do this for so long and now seemed like the perfect time.

"This summer should be one we all remember. So I was thinking, we all go on a cruise!"

Nate gave her a wide eyed look. Eric just sat there. Blair smiled. Chuck just smirked. Dan was just confused. How was he going to pay for a cruise. Serena smiled.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

Everyone nodded. Blair spoke first.

"I'm in."

Chuck looked at Blair before speaking.

"Me too."

Nate gave everyone a last look.

"Count me in."

Eric sat smiling.

"You know I'm coming."

They all turned to Dan. He finally smiled.

"You know if you go, I'm coming."

Serena squealed with joy. Chuck decided to do what he wanted to. He got up and kneeled up in front of Blair. He smirked at her.

"I got this back for you."

He placed the promise ring on her finger. She smiled and kissed him. This summer was something to remember.

**A/N: Well there is going to be a sequel! Yes it will take place over their summer vacation. Don't worry lots of drama. It should be up in a week or so.**


End file.
